Buffy: ultimate sacrifice
by nilescclover
Summary: a spell has been placed on Buffy to control her. Spike is the only one who has the key that will save her life, will he make the ulimate scarfice to save her life from sudden death? updates: ending is up! please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Updates: Last chapter is up. **

* * *

><p>this was written 513/11, I was reading a book about a spy who wore a necklace that allowed him to see the real darkness of the night. (the book was not all that great for me) So I got the idea thinking what if this so called necklace (and I added braceletts) came from the past was a curse or a bad thing that caused weakness in someone. That's where "ultimate sacrifice" comes in. I wrote this idea down and took Buffy and the gang into my ideas. I'm not sure of a time line since I've at this time have not seen all the eps of Buffy (I have only seen season 2 and part of season 3 so far when this was written) all I know is that Xander is still with Cordelia. Will Spike make the ulimate scarfice to save Buffy from sudden death?

hope you enjoy the story, please comment on it. Like it hate it or what ever. please let me know how I'm doing. thanks

this is my first Buffy story! it's funny how things just pop in your head, never thought I be writting Buffy (but I love the show, so far)

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters just playing with them. (that doesn't sound to good does it?) ha ha ha . Sunnterra was a made up name for the body of the one they dug up.

_**ultimate sacrifice**_

5/13/11

"Dig faster." Spike yelled.

"Before what?" Buffy, who was on patrol interrupted.

"Um...Run," the gouls and Spike ran for cover from the blond slayer but she grabbed one.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't answer to you." growled the goul.

"Fine," Buffy yelled as she raised her arm and staked him with her wooden stake. Poof. "I'll never get used to that." she shook the ashes from her hair and whiped her face.

"Damn her." Spike grambled from the hiden doorway. "Why does she always ruin my fun, well not anymore sister. That is about to change." Spike stormed off.

Buffy reported back to Giles what she had found out, which was not much.

"Spike he wanted that grave dug up." she continued on as Giles clear the front table of the library.

"Why would a vampire dig up a grave?" xander asked.

"Who's grave?" Willow looked up from her book.

"Um... the grave...right. uh..." Giles stared at Buffy waiting on her answer. She shocked everyone when she snapped her fingers. "Sunnterra, that's it cause I thought the name was a bit odd."

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Sunnterra," Buffy repeated.

"What kind of name is that?" Xander had to comment.

"What kind of mother would give a child that name?" Cordelia added to the mix. Giles tried to ignore their comments but it always got to him. He shook his head, facts people facts, he muttered to himself. "Ut...um...lets find out who she was and not worry about why she was named that." Buffy knew that they were getting on Giles' nerves. She could read it on his face.

"Where do we look for such a thing?" she asked staring at her friends.

"well, I could get on the computer and..." Willow repsonded.

"Start there," Giles said and disappeard behind some shelves.

Meanwhile in the cemetery Spike continued with the digging up of the grave. "Why do I have to do everything myself, this is not the night..." He wiped his forhead, sighing. It's hare to find good help and that b...ah...how I want to...then he his something, something hard. Couldn't really be? the casket," he rubbed his hands together, "it's about bloody time." He bent over the wooden casket and rubbed the dirt off so he could make sure that this was the right casket that he was looking for.

"There she is..." he smiled, using the shevel to open the casket up. Rats surried off the bones of the old slayer, the one that Angel had told him about years ago. "I don't believe this, this..." he snatched the necklace off the bones and the head poped off. "Sorry pet, but this." He held it up. "Belongs to me." The moon shined down and made the colors of stones shine. "The power will be mine," he laughed. "I will control, I will control the heart of the..." (my) he thought. "Slayer."

He raised the necklace to the sky, "Thank you, thank you." He started to whisling.


	2. us chapter 2

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 2

Through his high powered binoculars Warren, who was always watching the slayer's every move, caughted his sight on something that glimmered. A shiny stone. His eyes lit up and he focused on that. Grabbing his noise enhancer, he Listened to every word that Spike said. _So this stone has the power that I might need._ He snapped his fingers, as an evil grin ran across the young man's face. _That's how I will destroy Buffy the slayer, her days are numbered. With that power I will rule Sunnydale_. I have to get my hands on that necklace, then my problems with vanish away.  
>He faced his friends,<p>

"Ut...oh, I know that look." Andrew said not liking the strange vibe he was getting.

"What evil plan have you come up with this time?" Jonathan asked looking at the screen of Spike smoken a cigarette and holding the necklace.

"That," Warren pointed. "Those..."

"Dimonds...?" Andrew questioned looking funny at Warren.

"Not just any dimonds." Warren smiled, "Controling dimonds."

"for..." Jonathan glanced around then back to Warren. "Oh..." Warren smiled his evil smile. "the slayer." Warren nodded his grin getting bigger.

"What's with this guys hair, it's like spiked, to much hairspray." Andrew commented not paying amymore attention to what Warren was thinking. "And why is he at the cemetery at night? Look..." he yelled and pointed "he just went into the crypt." Warren went over to his computer and typed some. A picture of Spike came into view,

"That's him. That's the one." Andrew announced.

"Spike, a..." Jonathan read outloud, "He's a.." glanced back to his friends, "a vampire." he swallowed,

"How?" Andrew asked. _that was a dumb question_. _How else do you become a vamp. Why here of all places._

Warren was not listening to that, all he could think about was getting his hands on those dimonds and getting his revenge on the slayer, _for she made me look bad in front of her friends but not this time.._ "I have to get those in my hands..."

"But how, you can't just steal from a vampire." Jonathan commented.

"He'll eat you...us alive." Andrew joked.

"Not if..." Warren said smiling.

"Oh, no..." Jonathan shook his head, "not the..."

Warren's eyebrows went up, "Excatly what I was thinking."

"That thing almost killed us last time." Andrew reminded him with a worried, scared look on his face. He didn't want to go through that again.

"I'll grab the dimonds and then..." Warren went on. His friends could see that the wheels didn't stop turning. "Zap me," he yelled at his friend, pushing the ray gun into Andrew's chest.

"I can't do it..." Andrew said, as he pushed it back to Warren.

"Me eigher." Jonathan shouted. "I wont."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Warren shook his head, "morrons".

"We wont..." the three of then went for the gun at the same time. The gun slipped trough their fingers and hit the floor. Rays flew through the air.

"Duck for cover." Yelled Warren, when the gun finally came to a rest, it was shattered against the wall.

"Look what the two of you did." Warren picked up the gun in his hands, "It's...it's useless now."

"It wasn't my fault," shouted Jonathan.

"Not mine..." Andrew rebutted.

"Sure it was. you were the last one to tocuh it."

"was not."

"Was too." the squabbling went on.

Warren got between them. "Stop it now."

"No you get out of the way." Andrew insisted grabbing Jonathan by shoulers. Now in defense mode Andrew swung a fist at Warren but it was dodged and Jonathan who tried to swing back slipped on some slime that made it's way onto the floor. He landed hard on his backside. He felt the ozzing of the slim on his cloths.

"Ah...A monster he's got me." He cried out, tring to rub he slime away. "Ow." the others just laughed.

"very funny." He got to his feet, "what is this stuff?"

"Something I was working on." Warren put the gun aside, new plan he thought. "Now back to business of getting those diamonds."

"I don't feel so good, I feel like I'm burning." Jonathan said feeling his forhead for show.

"You..." Warren looked over at his friends, he could take it now longer. "Listen," Warren looked at the floor then at his friend who now was not...human.

Jonathan lifted his hand to look at it. "Ah..." he shouted. "I'm green," he kept shouting as he went running about. "I'm a monster. Get it off, get it off." His skin turned green and slimy. His fingers fused together and his eye balls poped out of their sockets, hanging only by the nurves. His face turned wrinkled and his nose became pointed. Concerned about his friend, Andrew went over to him curiously touched the green hand.

"Cool, Warren you have to touch this stuff." Warren reached down and covered himself in the slime.

"This is not how I planed things but it will work." the slime burned his skin but he too became a green monster. Warren raced for the door. "Go after him." Andrew yelled.

"I can't, my foot is stuck to the floor." Jonathan shot back. " Warren wait."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_**ultimate sacrifice**_

Chapter 3

Willow sat at her desk computer, getting blurried eyed. She hated doing research at night, but she didn't want to leave it all up to Giles. _why not_ she though, _that's what he does, it's not like he works that hard._ Then she started to think about all the times that he and Buffy saved the world from going to hell. _I take that back he does do a lot but so do I._ She blinked. I'm not finding anything on this person, do they even exist. Well I guess they did at one time. She was just about to give up and get some sleep before school, when she came across a list of slayers. Her eyes lit up, you don't say. Look there's Sunnterra, the first slayer. That's interesting. She clicked the link and read on. I wonder...but why would Spike want to dig her up. It's not like he can...do you think he wants to bring her back from the dead. Why would a vampire want to do that, it's not like that would help him or would it. I mean having two slayers, then they would fight against each other. Maybe that's what he wants so he doesn't have too. She wrote that thought down in her notes, then looked up at the clock. Oh man 3 am. I got to get some sleep, but I'm too excited. She hit the print button on her printer. I'll read the rest of this in the morning. Maybe Giles can find out more then this. She rubbed her eyes and climbed into bed. I'll just drop it off before...before class. he eyes shut before she could put her head on her pillow.

Willow knock on the library door, "Giles," she whispered as she pushed the door open.

"We're closed," she heard him say from somewhere in the back.

"It's me Willow," she called in response.

"Yes, then Willow come in," he appeard in the same cloths that he wore the day before but all wrinkled. Stacks and stacks of books were on the table next to what look to be a few empty bottles. H_e didn't drink all of that did he? __He must have stayed the night here. Sometimes I think he lives here._

"I see you slept here." she commented after seeing him leaning back in a chair yawning.

"Um..." he turned his face from her. "Yeah," he streighten his chair.

"Well, I found some info for you."

"Really," he's eyes shot up. She handed him the papers she printed, "But I can't stay. I got to get to class." He reached out and took the papers.

"Well,...um...later then." Willow skipped out before he could look up again. He blinked, _now where. _He sighed as he got up _. _"I need some...somthing stronger. I think I'm seeing things." He walked over to his office. There in the upper cabinet was his stash of drinks, no one but he knew about. He reached for another bottle. This should ease my mind."

* * *

><p>Spike hears the rip of his door being torn from it hings.<br>gurr...

"Wha..." He woke from his chair, "Who wakes me?" Spike called out still dizzy from being asleep.

"Grrrr..." the swamp thing steps closer into the room. Spike starts to laughed. "Grrrr." this time a lot louder.

"Get the bloody hell out of here?" He tryed to stand up but wasn't all the successful, he almost tumbled over.

"No," the creature said looking Spike right in the face. "I will not."

"Oh, is that right," Spike steped forward some. "I wouldn't say that to a vampire if I were you. But then again I wouldn't be that ugly."

"Bring it on." that statement just urged Spike on. He tried to takle the monster. He hit his midsection and fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got." Spike shook off the hit and got back to his feet. "You can't stop me, no one can."

"Oh yeah," as Spike lunged at the monster, a green arm swung. It sounded like a bat hitting a ball, Spike went flying across the room smashing into his only tv set.

"Not the bloody tv set." Now spike mad. "grr..." Crack the monster slammed him again, flying through the air this time he landed back-first against the far wall and then slid down to the floor with a groan. The shock of hitting the wall dislogged the deer head and it came crashing down on top of Spike knocking him out cold.

"My power has just begun. . ha." the monster laughed. "Where could that necklace be?" he said looking around now that the threat was gone.

Leaving nothing unturned Jonathan trashed the place. He found the necklace was there hanging on the post of his what looked to be like a bed.  
>"The power is all mine." He snatched up the necklace. He smiled when he saw other pieces as well. "and these," he grabbed the bracelets. "will also come in handy." As the monster walked by Spike, he said, "So long sucker,".<p>

outside: "Oh that felt good, if I can beat up a vampire, think of what I can do to the world and with the slayer under my control, I'll be unstopable ." Jonathan dashed into the night.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 4

"What are we doing here?" Jonathan asked, "if we get caught in here..."

"We are here to get some food. I'm starved and we need a plan for..." Andrew stopped what he was about to say and pointed to the far corner. "There she sits with her friends,"

"We need to get closer," Warren comments as he walks backwards into cafeteria line.

"For what?" Andrew asked. Then he saw the gems in Warren's pocket. "You brought it here!"

"Yes, what did you expacte me to do with it? I...ok we have to get it on her."

"And how are we going to ?" Jonathan placed his palms up. "You know..."

"Get it around her neck." Warren whispered as he looks around. _I can't let anyone miss this up. I waited too long for this._ "First we need a distraction."

"What kind? There are so many people in here." Andrew asked knowing that Warren had already thought of one that would work.

"You mean that we are actually going to do it, now." Jonathan sounded shocked. "Why can we do it tonight when we are hidden in the darkness and all alone."

"Now is the perfect time." Warren responded.

"While she is with her friends around." finished Andrew, "I like it." He nodded and a evil smile crept across his face.

"Exactly." Warren smiled. A little payback never hurt anyone. "Huddle." Warren called. "I have a plan."

"And this plan?" Jonathan started to complain.

"Is harmless." Warren chuckled. Jonathan always hated when he did that, that meant something bad was going to go wrong. He sighed as he listened to what Warren had planned for Buffy and her friends. After going through the line, the plan was in motion and there was nothing that Warren could do about it.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" He asked all scared. He didn't want to go along with Warren or Andrew but they had been his friends for years and well, he didn't want some girl to screw that up for him. These were the only people who didn't make fun of him and they never would.

"It will, trust me." Warren winked. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Now just stick to the plan."

Andrew sighed. "I hope that this works." He walked closer to Buffy's gang's table. Warren nodded. "Go on." he mouthed. Jonathan went by Willow's chair and pretended to trip. He went down head first into his tray. "Ah..." splat!

"Look what you did!" shouted Andrew.

"You and your magic." added Warren, "You caused him harm." he accused her.

Willow and Xander where shocked. "I did not such thing." she shouted back. "I don't know how to use magic."

"Sure you use it all the time and you made my friend trip."

"I did not." she got up. "I did nothing to him. And if I did!" she was mad now, "It was an acident."

"So you admitted that you did do it." Warren stood his ground with her.

"That's not what I said." she retorted.

"Sure you did, and who else would," Andrew yelled. "You and all that magic." This time his voice was getting louder, causing folks to look their direction.

"Your a witch." Jonathan commented, "I've seen it. Last time..."

"That's enough." Xander stood up. "She did nothing to you, now get lost." Buffy went over and to help Andrew up. When Warren got behind her.

"Buffy look out! He's..." Xander tackeled Warren to the ground before he had a chance to put the necklace around her.

"Wha?" she questioned not understanding what was going on.

"He was trying to choke you. I saw his hands go up." Buffy watched as Xander was about to punch Warren in the face. She grabbed his pulled back hand. "Let it go, Xander. He's just..." Buffy glanced over the table and watched Willow try to help Jonathan up . "Don't..." Buffy said to her friend. If this was a trap...then why get all of them involved.

"Look what you did to me," Jonathan had food dripping all over him.

"It was..." before Willow could get the whole sentence out. She was hit in the face with pie.

"That wasn't very nice." she called back after wipping her face.

"Food fight." Yelled both Andrew and Warren.

"No that's not..." Buffy started but had to duck as food came flying her direction. Food starts to fly across the cafeteria. Back and forth between tables. Everyone was now involved in this distraction.

"Now's our chance," Warren responded, but as he went for Buffy he lost his footing in the mess that he slid across the floor. "Damn missed." The double doors from the kitchen opened and the principal Synder stood there watching his school have disorder. All three boys take off running.

"Go. go, we will regroup." Warren ordered his friends out the backway. Buffy wiped her face as the principal came up to her group.

"I can't say that you started this..." he pointed at her thinking that Buffy and her gang caused it. "but i'm watching you. all of you."

"We didn't..." Xander started but principal Snyder just stares.

"uh huh." he muttered. As he spun around to leave he got pie slaped in his face, "That does it." He yelled. "Now everyone. Get this mess cleaned up. Before I give everyone detination." Synder wiped his face, mad at who ever caused this. He walked up to Buffy and her gang. "I changed my mind in my office now, the three of you."

"But we didn't..." Willow started but stopped when she show Buffy's expression. "well we didn't." Willow whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"He always blames us." Xander repsonded. "It's always us." He shook his head. "He needs to get a life."

"He just wants to get back at me." Buffy hung her head, "It's..."

"For what Buffy?" Xander question.

"Her past..." Willow added. "It's all about that isn't it?"  
>Buffy just nodded she knew that was the only reason that Synder took them and not the real culperts. Where where they anyway.<p>

"Wha?" Xander looked confused. _What about her past?_ he thought hard, _oh the other fire. But why would that have anything to do with...oh, he is just picking on us._

"Sit out here." principal Synder ordered. "I have some phone calls to make." The three sat down.

"What is Giles going to say now?" Xander said as soon as the three were alone.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 5

When Buffy was dropped off at her house, her mother was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Not a good sign, well not for Buffy that was.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hello young lady." her mother responded. Her using that tone was also not a good sign. _What did principal Synder say to her. I guess I will get a ear full, starting.._.she looked down at her watch. _now._ "Inside, now." her mother bark. here it comes. Buffy thought.

"Mom before you start," Buffy started to plea. "Let me explain." Her mother closed the door.

"Principal Synder already did. How could you?"

"I...I didn't. I didn't start the food fight."

"I don't want to hear it." she turned to walk into the den. "I can't afford you to get kicked out of school again Buffy."

"But I..." Buffy tried to explain but her mother cut her off.

"No buts. Go to your room." she pointed upstairs. she sighed. "And..." Buffy turned to face her mother hoping that she had some good news, she should have know better. "I don't know what Mr. Giles wanted to talk to you about."

"Mr. Giles called."

"Yes, now what kind of trouble did you get into with him too."

"Uh..." she wanted so badly to tell her mother all about her activites. How was she going to get out of this one, she really needed to see what Giles wanted.

"well, what ever it was I told him that it would have to wait till tomorrow to discuss it."

"But..." Buffy thought that she might try a pouted face.

"Oh, no. don't try that young lady. It's not going to work this time." _Crap it used to work when I was little._ "You are grounded."

"For how long?" Buffy whined.

"I don't know. Now go." her mother pointed once more upstairs. "And stay in that room. I'll be checking."

"Yes," Buffy huffed up the rest of the stairs. _How am I going to go out tonight_?

"And no phone, so don't try it." _what can she read my mind now? does she really think that going to my room is going to stop me? I have a duty._

"shhhh... stop moving." Warren called looking through his binoculars.

"What do you see?" Andrew asked.

"Someone's upstairs." Warren smiled, "That has to be her." He stared at that window a few minutes, or what felt like minutes. "Wait someone's coming," _sneaking out are we._ "Let's put our plan into motion."

"This one is going to work right?" Jonathen asked nervously.

"Yes," Warren answered. "Now be quite, so I can concentrate here." Buffy started to climb out her window. "Sorry mom but I have to go."

"Our plan is set in motion." Warren sated. "Let's get setup."

"I thougt we are ready were." Jonathen whined.

"Almost," Warren walked over to him. "we have to place this on you."

"But I thought..."

"Do you want to put the necklace on her, we can let you do that." Andrew said.

"Well, I..." Jonathan started to whine but then stopped. He didn't want to be the one that put the necklace on her, if it was going to hurt her.

"Good, now let's get going." Jonathan hated this plan. _Why are we even doing this, I mean..._he sighed. He took the bottle, "Tell me where you want me."

Buffy heard her mother coming up the stairs, she had to quickly climb back in the window. _Almost made it._

"Buffy,"

"I'm still here."

"That's good to know. Did you finish your homework?"

"I did, I think that I'm going to call it a night."

"Ok, just remember..."

"I know, you can trust me."

Not all the way. Her mother thought as she walked into the masterbedroom at the end of the hall. _oh, Buffy what am I going to do with you?_ Buffy heard the door close.

That was close, go to sleep mom. Then I will go out to partrol, no one will know I left for a few minutes.

The streets were quite, around town. _Let's see what's in the cemetery tonight._ Buffy whisled as she walked the pitch black steets to the cemetery. _What could happen tonight?_ When she reached to edge she thouhgt she heard a creak of a twig. she whirled around, not seeing a thing she continued on. All of a sudden she stopped.

"What's she's doing?" Warren asked.

"Why did she stop?" Andrew question back.

"That's no good." Jonathan called from his spot. "What do I do?"

"Change, of plan we attack..."

"When now?" Jonathan reacted ready to get this over with. His Skin was starting to burn because of the slimy stuff that Warren made him put all over his body.

"Almost... be peichent Jonathan, wait till I say so." Warren sighed. _Why do I have to work with these idiots?_ _Come on Buffy start walking again._ As soon as he said that Buffy, having no idea that she was being set up, start walking by the thick tree that Jonathan was hiding behind. He was ready to pounce. Warren gave the signal and he crouched down. And with one leap he was on top of her. Buffy shrieked as she went down hard to the ground. Her cry ended a whoof as the air was forced out of her body by the monster's weight. She struggled to get back up. Kicking at the beast did nothing to shake him. Warren and Anddrew rushed up to her, pretending to be heros.

"What are you doing here, stay away." Buffy yelled at them, not knowing that they were the ones' that set this in motion. Andrew punched at the monster. "Stay away from her." he yelled. Then he kicked at him. While Buffy was watching Andrew to make sure that he didn't get to hurt, Warren snuck up and rushed her, placing a rag on her face.

"I..." She started feeling dizzy and her eyes rolled back. Then her body went limp.

"We did it." Warren called. Jonathan stood next to her looking down, "is it going to kill her?"

"No maron." Andrew said slapping him on the shoulder.

"She will be fine, as soon as I put this on her." Warren lifted her head and placed the necklace and bracelets on her. "The power is all ours. Now I can rule the world."

"It's we will rule, right?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah that's it." Warren said half heartedly. _Not. I don't think that he gets what I ok we just did to the slayer, now I can control her._ An evil grin crept on to his face. Warren and Andrew start to walk off.

"Now, what?" Jonathan whined, glacing at the non-moving Buffy. She looks so peaceful. _so...can I say more lovely_. He sighed, _I just wish...you could look like that all the time._

"We leave. That's what?" Warren called.

"We can't just leave her here," Jonathan responded.

"What do you suggest that we do with her?" Andrew came back to them. Jonathan still in his monster form scooped her in his arms. "We take her home."

"Are you nuts?" Warren stared at Jonathan who was still a monster. A monster with a heart.

"Do you want us to get caught," Andrew added. "I mean come on, she'll be fine out here. She's...she's the slayer."

"Not in this state she's not. She's...she's weak. I think we..." Jonathan went on, defending Buffy. He cared to much for her but he knew that she would never see that. Andrew stop where he was frozen in time. "Well I will then. I will take her home." Jonathan starts to walk towards Buffy's house.

"Follow him...follow the monster." Warren laughed. "We can't let him go alone."

"This is not how I wanted to hold you Buffy forgeve me." Jonathan whispered under his breath. Warren heard some of that but couldn't quite make out the whole sentence.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Warren shook his head. "Sometimes I wounder about him."

_Worry about him, half the time I can't stand him, that little brat. He has to much of a heart to be a real worrior like me._

Buffy started to move in the monster arms.

"Guys, I think that she's starting to wake up." Jonathan started. "She just blinked her eyes."

"We better hurry then. Just leave her on the pouch and let's get out of here." Andrew called. Warren placed her on her porch and they left.

Buffy shook her head and blinked a few times. Not remembering anything she tried to stand. She stood there for a good thirty seconds or so, disriented and wobbly in the knees. "I must be loosing my touch or coming down with something. How, how did I get home, oh well time for some sleep."

A light in the den came on. "Great now how do I sneak in." Buffy mumbled. Then the light vanished. "It's now or never." Buffy slowly opened the door and took a deep breath.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 6

"You got attacked last night?" Xander sounded shocked. He always wants to protect her, no matter what.

"Some." Buffy wanted to keep her failures to herslef but her friends, they would find out and that would be worse then to just get it out in the open in the first place.

"I was grounded after yesterday's," Willow sighed, "Event in the cafeteria."

"So was I! I mean come on, I...we didn't do anything wrong." Xander commented looking both at Willow then at Buffy.

"Wrong place, wrong time, I guess." Buffy said not looking at her friends. "It was all my fault, I hope you guys aren't mad."

"Oh course, I'm mad," Xander added, his voice agitated.

"Xander," Willow shot a look that could kill at him. She wanted to punch him for that comment, it was not helping Buffy's feelings.

"But not at you Buffy," he explained smiling, "At that...that little turp." _The one that I had my hands on yesterday, I should have just punched him._ He punched his hand with the other one. "He knows that we didn't start it."

Buffy knew how Xander felt about anyone who hurt his friends, he wanted to beat them all up but it wasn't right. _We can't just start to fight the..._she shook her head slightly. _the real...are they? humans. We need to focus on how to get this...the thing I haven't told them about...off me and find the demons that did it. who ever they were._ Buffy sighed, she now was able to look at her true friends.

"He just wanted to blame me. I don't..." _Maybe he was in on this...the principal I mean...why whould he? oh, now I'm begining to sound like Xander and wanted revenge, maybe this is what this is all about..._she shook the thought.

"Buffy, you are our friend, we are in this together." Willow smiled at her best friend. "Now about what happened to you last night."

"Yeah, well, after my mom grounded me and sent me to my room. she should have known that that's not going to work well with me. I snuck out to go on a protrol."

"Giles would be proud to hear that." Xander interjected.

"Yes, he would." Willow glanced over at him, then back to Buffy. "Now,"

"What?" Buffy asked. "Oh, yeah, my story. I got attacked by some green monster...he looked kind of human..."

"or a science project that went wrong." Both the girls stared at Xander. "Sorry it could happen." he laughed.

"well this monster he talked like a human, a voice that..."

"That what?" Willow question looking all worried.

"That I've heard before," _no it couldn't be, could it._ Buffy shook the thought out of her head. _It can't be the same boys that started the food fight, who ever they were._ "One monster attacked and two of the boys from yesterday, helped...well save me. I think?"

"You think?" Xander looked confused. "Well, they did or the didn't." He stated the obvious.

"I can't be sure, I...got...I got knocked out."

"Wha? Are you?" Willow pulled her chair closer to Buffy's. She looked at her friend as to see if she could see any injuries.

"I don't remember, I woke up and I was at home, more or less."

"That dosen't sound..." Willow started but Buffy continued.

"I was in the porch." she blinked. _why the porch, is that all that happened and why there._ "I must have been out all night cause  
>I remember doing one of my sneakies to get back in." Buffy sighed. "That's all I remember, I was dizzy when I woke..."<p>

"Do you think it was the boys who set this up, I mean they did try something yesterday." Willow shot out in shock. That frightened her, frightened her alot. what did they want with Buffy and...why? did they want some kind of revenge or...they didn't look like the type to, but you never can tell...did they...I kill them if they did!

"you think that they came back?" Xander added. "and why are they getting bolder I mean... what do they want?"

Buffy felt an itch on her neck. She pulled her shirt collar down some. Cordelia saw the sparkling necklace and fell in love with it. _Where did she get that, wow, she has better taste then I thought she did._ "That is gorgeous where did you get some bling like that." She asked pulling up a seat at the table next to Xander.

"Bling?" Xander looking at her.

"Seriously you..." Cordelia started but stopped when they were all trying to look at the necklace that was around Buffy's neck.

"what, were you going to say, Cordelia." Xander faced her giving her a glare, one that told her that she souldn't make fun of Buffy.

"Don't look like the..." Cordelia continuded on. This time Willow glared at her. what is she going to say this time, something bad about Buffy. If she does I will get her back.

"You can say it." Buffy was ready for anything except what Cordila said.

"The girl that would have money for that. I mean...wow, it great."

"Well, she..." Willow continued. (we see through the a big screen tv hanging on the wall in Warren's cellar)

"Now that I have it on her..." Warren called out to his friends.

"Do it again." Andrew clapped his hands, "Do it again, I want to see it."  
>Warren pushes the button, zap. An electric impluse shot through Buffy's body sending her and her chair flying backwards. Laughter erupted in the Hallway.<p>

"What is with you and chairs?" Cordelia shaking her head. _Why does she always make me look stupid._

"Great job dorks," someone called laughing. Cordelia held out her hand to help Buffy up. _I'm only doing this to get on Xander's good side remember that_. she told herself.

"Don't bother helping those losers." called another passerbyer. Buffy took Cordelia's out stretched hand anyway.

"You got braclets too. How cool is that." Cordelia touched the bracelets, the heated energy she felt. "That's the real thing, no fakes here."

"And you would... know how." Xander asked, knowing that she would go on and on mostly about herself.

"I know a real diamond when I feel one."

Buffy shook her head. "They look pretty don't they." she tried to laugh about this not knowing the real danger having the necklace and braclets possesed.

"Has anyone seen Giles, I have a report to do. I tryed the library earlier but it was locked."

"He might be taking a nap." Willow suggested.

"Taking a nap." Cordelia sounded shocked "What do you people really do?" she shook her head, "what ever," she turned and seeing her friends coming she raced over to them, chatting away.

"Talking about Giles, we need to check on him." Willow commented. "He called last night but my mother wouldn't let me talk to him. She thought it was odd that he, the librarian wanted to talk to me." All three got up.

"You're right he might have found something." Buffy said as they left the area.

Faith, who had been watching from the open door, stood there thinking and taking in all she had heard. _These wannabees, they are way out of there league if they think that they can destory the one slayer, cause I will be right here to take over. She smiled, to take over. not a bad idea, so this necklace that they stoled from Spike. How did they do that I don't have a clue, they don't look like the muscles group. why it...controls the slayer...um..._the wheels in her head started turning.

_Here's my chance to save...now why would I want to do that. I want to be the hero. um...then maybe I will get to take over if I get to her first. Let me think this over, so the controls are set in motion, I could take over and be the next great slayer. um..._

_Go for it.._ her mind told her. _she's not you friend, never was so why not take her out._ A flashback came to her of the two them and their last converstion. "I'm not going to give up on you faith." Buffy said. Faith shook her head to get rid of the painful thoughts. _I wouldn't be so sure of that Buffy. Maybe you sould have._

She was going to sneak closer so she could grab the remote when she triped on a can that started an avilance of stuff to fall. Boxes after boxes hit the floor. All three boys turned, "What was that?" Warren growled spinning around. "You left the door open." He yelled at them.

"Jonathan was the last one in." Andrew called. Knowing damn well it was him.

"I wasn't the last one, you were." Jonathan pushed Andrew and a fight started making more of a mess.

"Just forget it." Warren cried. "Go check it out and close the door, while you are at it before the neighbors call the cops again."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 7

"Where have you guys been?" Giles started right in on them as soon as the library's double doors opened.

"we were all grounded." Xander huffed as he passed Giles.

"Grounded for..." Giles was confused. Then remembered that he had called them all and no one was able to talk.

"The food fight yesterday," Willow went on. "The one that we didn't start...principal Synder." Willow winkled her eyes, ready to growl. "Had to blame someone, so he blames us." Xander threw his backpack on the table and stretched out by leaning back in one of the chairs and proping his feet on the table. Giles glared his direction.

"Sorry, bad habit." He put his feet down off the table.

"It's all my fault." Buffy comment, "Well, I mean he always thinks..."

"He called all our parents and got us grounded." Willow added.

Giles sighs then looks over at Buffy, "You too, I take it." she just nodded. "Well, I have something on this Sunnterra person. um...was person."

"So who is she?" Buffy asked him. "What is she some kind of god of some short?"

"It's..." Giles sighs, sits on the edge of the table. he takes his glasses off and starts to clean them. Something he natually does often when there is something difficult to talk about.

"What Giles, who..." Buffy asked seeing his reaction. He blinks as she walks closer up to him. "Must be something or someone bad. huh."

"It's uh...um..." he sighed softly, Buffy could tell that he didn't want to tell her something. "Another slayer."

"A really old one." Xander joked, Giles glared at him "well, Spike's really old." That got the attention of everyone there. "Well he is...sorry." He shurged his shoulders.

"Anyway," Giles went on shaking his head. "Sunnterra was an old slayer."

"What? A dead slayer, I'm lost." Buffy shook her head. Not really follwing the train of thought. _Why was she brought back to life...is she...the monster..._

"Giles what's going on?" Willow asked as she walked up to him and looked over his shoulder at the page he was trying to read from. From the look on his face Buffy know that is was not good. Willow reached over and took the book from his hands. "Let me," she whispered to him.

"Says here," Willow cleared her throat. "She was killed by a vampire in 1800's." The frist thing that came to Willow's mind was Angel, _is that why this was so hard for Giles to tell her? or is there more, that he's not sharing...what ever it is. something's not right about this, I feel it._

"Why would Spike want..." Buffy felt a tingle on her wrist. She hadn't told Giles about last night. _I should but what does that have to do with this. um..._

"Whouldn't that mean that she's still alive?" Xander asked trying to break the tenstion he was feeling in the room.

"A vampire slayer dug up by a vampire, that doesn't make any since." Willow walked pulled out a chair at the table and sat. "Why?" she looked down at the book again. "She was a ruler of..."

"Of what?" Buffy sounded worried now.

"A group of slayers," Willow read still glancing down at the page, not believe what she was reading. _How can this be...I thought..._

"There are groups of slayers, I thought there is only one." Xander called, confused at what he was taught.

"Says her that this group was here till..." Willow continued but when she read the line with a name in her head, she froze.

"The witch of Drusilla killed her." Giles added.

_That was it,_ Buffy thought to herself _that's what he didn't want to tell me. That means that..._she closed her eyes for a second. _That Angel was involved in all of this. Can I deal with him again, I mean...he's changed. A few times since..._ she took in a breath, exhaling slowly but her chest wouldn't push out the air. Her heart was still grieving for him. She still missed him.

"Drusilla like in the Dru that is Spike's girl?" Xander questioned, stating the obvious.

"Why would he want?" Buffy thought, _there's got to be more to this than just that, but what...revenge for him or was it all Dru's idea. They would bring them back and the group would defeat me. Slayer against Slayer...battle of the slayers...Just what Sunnydale needs..._

"Revenge maybe?" Willow Stated, reading Buffy's thoughts. "To get back..."

_How does she do that? To much time together I guess. I hope that she can't really read all my thoughts then I really be in big trouble with all of them._

"I think...um..." everyone looked at Giles, "that's...um..." he turned to another book, opening it to show all of them. He placed his finger on the pic. "What he wants."

"Oh," they all gasped at the pictures.

"The jewels of..." he commented, before Xander interupted like he always did.

"A grave digger." Xander smiled "For..." then he thought about the necklace that Buffy had on. _could it be the same one? oh, that's just rediculus. but..._

"That's..." Cordelia gasped, not way. "That's like the one thing that..." Cordelia walks up closer the get a better look. "that can kill the slayer?" Everyone glances at her outburst. She shugged the thought, then a dark thought came to her mind, A scary one, one that would change her world forever. That that was the same necklace that was on Buffy. _No way...is that..._ _It can't be can it? if it is, can it be stopped. If not then we all die, and I'm to good for that..."_Hey, that looks like the new piece that Buffy's wearing." she blurted out before she could stop herself. _There it's out there in the open._

"New piece?" Giles cocks his head to look over at Buffy confussed at what the word meant. "What is she talking about?"

"Um..." Buffy sighed. "this." She put her hands up to show him her new bracelets and then the new necklace. He almost fell over in shock. He whipped his head to the necklace and then to the book. Then he once again took off his glasses and started to clean them. Buffy could tell that he was really worried now. Could this be the necklace that kills her..

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

_**ultimate sacrifice**_

Chapter 8

"Where did you? or do I want to know?" Giles lowered his head and slid off the table.

"I thought they were cool..." Buffy sighed what could she say. She didn't know all that much about how she got them and she didn't know anything about them. But now...a tear slid down her face. _Why didn't I listen to my mother and just stay home last night?_ She took a deep breath. _I just...I want to be normal not...I see why she was worried, always worried but still I never get to live . And see what happens when I don't listen. I get...hey, wait this one was not my fault...well short of speak right. What am I going to do?_ _What is going to happen to me? Am I... is this the end..._.more tears treatened her eyes, she tried to control them, but she didn't know for how much longer. She couldn't let her friends know how scared she really was. When she finally glanced back up Giles was gone. Oh now, what did I miss, what happened now. What happened to Giles, he didn't come back.

Xander just satred at the wall to Giles office. He felt the same pain that he thought Giles would have. He didn't want his friend to die, well not like this. He had to do something but what. He could feel that the tears were about to let loose. He swallowed, before he spoke. "I don't think he's taking it to well," he pointed with his head. "He's reclused himself, that's not good."

Knowing Giles to well, Buffy thought that he might be a danger to himself. "I should go check on him." Buffy got up. "Giles..." she saw him sitting down with his face in his hands. "I..." he was breathing heavy.

_He must have come in here to cry.._

"I don't..." he sniffed. "I don't know what to say...except that this is all my fault." he lifted his head but didn't face her.

"Giles it wasn't your fault, how could it be? I was the one that went out last night, I was the one that didn't listen to my mother and stay grounded."

"What, she told you to stay? does she know?" he was concerned that her mother found out about what she really did, who she really was.

"No, she doesn't, she just grounded me and...well me being me I went out anyway."

"Yes, but it's my job to protect you...I'm your watcher, I should..."

"Don't say that, you couldn't have known. I just..." She started to tell him the whole story but she noticed that he still didn't look over at her.

"Are you ever going to look at me again?"

"What?" he sniffed.

"I..." she blinked, "At least look at me, please." she begged.

"I..." he sighed. He was in pain she thought but still she wanted to what? See the look in his eyes. She didn't know that she wanted. She noticed that the rest of the gang was gathered around the doorway watching the two of them. _What was going through their minds? Did they too have that much pain?_ No one ever besides her mother cared for her like her friends here did. She tried to smile at them.

"This is got to be the worst nightmare for the both of them, I mean..." Xander whispered. "He loves her like his own."

"We have to find away to..." Willow demanded.

"To what break the necklace. You got to be kidding me. That thing is worth a fortune." Cordelia responded. Both Xander and Willow glared at her.

"Do you think of anything other then yourself and fashion." Xander stated obvious Cordelia only thought of herself. _Why was she even here? she wasn't helping the sitution any. If I had thought for a minute that she was going to act like this I would have never brought her here._

"I'm just saying..." Cordelia went on igrnoring the statement.

"Oh shut up..." Giles yelled their direction. "All of you." He lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry I just..." he sniffed again. "This is not the time." he rubbed his eyes, he didn't want them to see that he had been crying. Buffy knew that he was still upset so she took it amoung herself to try to get rid of the others so he could have some space.

"It's ok Giles." Buffy patted him on the back. "I'm fine."

"For now..." Xander commented. "But then..."

"We'll find away." Buffy called as whipped her head back his dirrection. She walked past them back to the table. "Come, we do more research on this necklace that's what we will do."

"On it." Willow said. Putting a thumbs up in the air. "You can count on me."

"Me too." Xander responded following them back to the table.

"I guess, what could hurt." Cordelia added.

"What?" Xander sounded shocked.

"What I can't help now? What is with that? Am I not part of the gang?"

"We will take all the help that we can get." Giles reentered the room.

"Well, at least somebody thinks I'm." Giles nodded and then disappeared bringing some more books.

He wished he could reasure them all of them. But this was so different then before. This was a greater risk not just for his team but for...for the world. His team was always so strong but knowing the truth this time might have done more harm then good. Everyone was on the defencive emotional ride of their lives. Tempers were going to fly and that's not always a good thing. Giles had to keep them all in check. _We will get through this, we...we have too._

"We have to be strong. We have to work together to...We will find away." he tried to sound hopeful but inside he was tearing up. Was there any hope for any of them? What if they couldn't stop it in time? what if... _To many what if's_ he said to himself. _I will do everything that I can to find an answer. I have to. I will not give up._

"Away to... to what..." Buffy looked up from her reading. She placed her hands on the necklace, "This thing won't come off." Buffy finished his statement reminding them of the seriousness of this.

"There's nothing in any of these books," Xander comlained as he shut the book with a slam.

"We...we will find something." Willow argued. She hoped that this was true, _where is the info that they needed. It's got to be somewhere_.

After hours of not finding one thing about the necklace in any of Giles' old books, Buffy needed a break. A real break, one that she could be alone with her thoughts. One that she could go think. The one thing that she always did was go on a walk. _But how am I going to go without them? I'm sufficating in here. I guess I just have to ask hoping they will understand that I need this time to be alone._ She twisted her head to one side then the other.

"Guys," everyone glanced her way thinking that she had found something. "I think I need a break,"

"That's a good idea," Giles added, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Buffy swallowed. She stared over at Giles but was silent, that silence scared him more then any thing she could ever say. He knew that the next words out of her mouth he was not going to like. He blinked, then nodded. "But guys I want to be left alone."

"Wha?" everyone said at once. _How could she say that, I would think that she would want to..._then Xander got to think of how she felt this could be...he shook his head. _She should be with us. We can help her._ He sighed _but..._

Willow scooted her chair closer to her best friend. "Do you think that that's a good idea?" Willow choked out. "I mean..."

Buffy tried to smile. Everyone glanced at Giles, they always wanted to see what he had to say. He would know what to do, if this was good for her or not. He was well...the adult here.

"Uh,...well...I..." A chill ran through him and for a moment he literally couldn't think.

"Giles I need this...I need a walk to think. I'll be fine. I just need some space." what else could go wrong. she whispered under her breath. Against all his instincts, he agreed to let her go for a walk. what else could he do. He couldn't keep her captive, or could he? He sighed. He had to respect her and he did.

_I have to do something but...I can't imagine knowing that this...I can't say that. I hope to god, that we find away. Maybe some free time but not to much he reminded himself, was a good thing._ Buffy stepped closer and gave him a hug. That was almost to much for him.

"I need this to do some thinking." she whispered in his ear. "Thank you." A soft sigh escaped his lips, he didn't want to let her go alone. Tears threatened his eyes once again.

"Be careful."

"What else could happen to me." she laughed trying to joke about this but it was lost on Giles.  
>He gave her one of his famous glare downs. "Well, I mean..." she sighed. "I don't..." she swallowed. "I better go, I...really need this."<p>

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 9

Faith moved boxes out of her way so she could see what the boys were up to.  
><em>Now how am I going to go over there and get that control. Put on the charm, they are boys after all...<em>her innerself voice said _it always works. Go for it...that might work but...um..._she watched the boys ficker back and forth about who's fault it was about the stupid door. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey, boys." she put on her sweet innocent voice. "How's it going?"

The three boys jumped back, "Who? what?" Warren asked looking more annoyed.

She smiled, "Hyia," she winked. "I just came to see...my favorite friends." she walked between the boys and put her arms around Jonathan and Andrew. She pulled them into a hug, "Tell me that you remember me," they just frooze lost in thought she imagined. "I got lonely, sitting all alone in my house I thought I venture out some."

"How did you get in here?" Warren barked.

"You two invited me in," Faith causually said.

"We..." Andrew tried to find his voice again.

"Calm down..." she tightened her hug. "I," she rubbed her fingers under Jonathan's and then Andrew's chin. "soft," she whispered to them.

"Get out!" Warren yelled. "We have work to do." He faced his friends but they were to busy paying attention to Faith's hands to do anything.

"All work and no play...get's me..." Faith didn't have to finish the statment.

"Oh..." Jonathan got the hint. His mind was putty...he could only think of her touch.

_It's working. I can't believe it. Now I see how I can control them into letting me get the controler. How easy is this. __Now just a little closer...almost...in sight_. thought Faith _just a little more and it will be mine. ha ha ha._ An evil grin came across her mouth.

Jonathan notice, he swollowed._ What's she thinking._ He blinked. _I wish she was thinking the same thing I'm...oh that would be just_...he licked his lips.

"What does this thing do?" Faith asked sounding courious picking up the remote control.

"Don't touch that." Warren in his angery voice called, trying to snatch it back up.

"If I push this button does the world go boom?"

"Don't." both Jonathan and Andrew warned her but of course Faith didn't listen. She pushed the button.

"What no fireworks? That's a shame. I mean have all this power and never getting to use it."

"We use it alot," Warren added. He pointed to the door, "Now go."

"Why don't you ever let girls play with you. I mean look at the three of you." she winked. They all stupidly looked from one another. Andrew and Jonathan smiled at her.

"We wouldn't mind."

"you wouldn't." she pushed the button again and again. "Must be broke." Before she could toss it back on the gadget table with the rest of the half toys and wires. A hand reaches out and seized it.

"I'll take that." a deep voice arised from a mask. With one sweep, the atifact was gone. The man, who was known as the mayor, pushes her into the boys they all fall down tumbling to the floor with a thud. poof the mayor was gone and with it went their controler.

"now, look what you did." Warren yells, "get her". Faith didn't hesitate she was out the open door in a heartbeat. She ran through the cemetary. "I'll lose them in here no biggy." The guys don't see her climb a tree where she is watching them. Looking all around confused, Jonathan asked where she went.

"I don't see here anywhere. She's just gone." Warren hollered. "I will get you for that, you just wait." He swung his fist high in the air. He glared at the other two.

"And with the controler thanks to you two marons."

"Who you calling a moron?" Andrew shot back.

"Look at those stupids down there." Faith just shook her head. "I have to get to Buffy and warn her. But why sould I? I mean it wasn't like she tried to help me." another flashback entered her mind. The day after the murder. Buffy wanted to confuss but she didn't rat Faith out cause she would also go down. "Um...maybe she did want to help but..."

The boys finally give up and left. _I...what should I do?_

* * *

><p>Buffy found herself by the old playground park, it was deserted like it always was. She walked her way in the sand to the swings. Looking out at the sky she could tell that she had about hour before the sunset and then she had to make an appearence at her house. <em>I can't face my mom right now. I just...how am I going to tell her all of this, and should I? she wouldn't believe me if I told her. but...what if I can't find a solution. What if I'm all out of mericals...<em>she pushed her feet in the dirt and started to swing, the cool night air swirled around her. _I remember_...higher and higher she went. She took some deep breaths and tried to relax but that didn't last that long. Standing in front of her...was her father and her mother and...and a baby.

Buffy slowed her swing down to almost a stop, _it's just a trick of my mind..._then her mother turned her head slightly and talked to her father, "She's so beautiful...so alive..." her mother craddled the baby closer to her body. "My baby...my baby." _wha? This is got to be a dream of some short, I just..._ the image faded away as a gust of wind blew by. That's all that it was, had to be. She tried to stand up but was struggleing. _why can't I..._she fell back into the swing._ Is there some kind of force holding me here?_ Fashing in front of her like a flip book was pictures of her life but all jumbled. All the hurt...all the pain.

She tried to shake the her head, _what is all of this and how..._more photos flashed, this time of all the happiness and love shared between her friends, her real friends. Tears swelled up in her eyes. _I...can't take this._ She jumped up and was attempting to run away._ I got to get out of here? Running away again...Where would I go,_ _this..._she sniffed _this thing...it's taking over my life. I can't leave my friends, what is going to happen...I need them..._she put her hands over her ears, thinking that the inside voice would stop. _I can't..._she went to her knees, "somebody help me!" she yelled out.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 10

After what seemed to be forever of crying, Buffy who was still a little shaken up, but was able to stand. She sniffed. _I better get home before my mother finds that I was still out of the house._

She slowly begain to walk towards her house but decided to make one more sweep by the cemetery. Who was she expecting to see, she didn't know. _I just need more time...which...time I don't know that I have. I mean...I need..._she propped against the wall that seperated the street from the cemetery. She felt that her legs were going to give out on her so she hopped on the edge of the stone fence. Staring out in the cemetery that she has come to known so well over the past couple of years. _I'm...what going to miss this place? how can I think that. I might be the next one in here._

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. _I can't..._breathing became a chore for her. Now that the sun has set she stares off into the darkness, a newly carved statue and freshly dirt mound catch her eye. _Is that my grave?_ she asked outloud _or is that another...one last..._she sniffed vampire for me to stake. _I can't abandon my duties to check it out._ She swings her legs over the edge so that she now in the cemetery, _what could hurt I'm...already late..._

She aproaches the statue looking up at...at a statue of herself. She can't believe what she is seeing, _me? they are ready buried me?_ She reaches out to touch the sone figure, rubbing her hands down the face of the statue, she feels the smoothness of the stone, _it feels real to me_. _Is this what my life has come to?_ She lets more tears slid down her face. _A statue of a person holding a stake, what are people going to think of me now._ She knelt in the freshly dirt. She felt the dirt, still moist..._like..._she slid her fingers into the moist dirt and let the particals ease through her fingers. _I'm...I'm just dirt like the rest of this world._ She smeared some of it on her face. _Is this all...that will be left._ She lowered her head and sighed.

_Go home..._her inter voice said. _Go home you are late..._

The moon was now shining down through the clouds, lighting Buffy's way out of the cemetery. Noises carried on in the air, this making her jumpy in a way she could never recall. ever...even when...she couldn't remember a time that she felt so...so small and alone...so helpless. _it's all in my head, I'm the slayer. I souldn't not fear anything but this...this I do. Yes, the guys are looking for away to free me but...I'm not use to being all this helpless. I hated it. What am I going to do...if we don't find away...is this how my life's going to end?_ She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She sniffed, _I have so many plans I want to do, this can't be the end, not for me._ She tried to give herself some confidence.

Her spine stiffened, and a thrill of nervousness skittered up and down like fingers made of ice. Waves of chills invaded her every thought. She spun around, looking all about, thinking that any minute a shadow would be...another kind of wave that of a shockwave like before. _Why haven't I had one of those? Maybe who ever was behide those was...was gone and that I'm...I'm left here...left here to die walking home. How could anyone be so cruel to me. This is not how I want to be remembered. I don't want to be remebered to be the slayer that was tricked. I want to go out fighting, it's the only way._ Tears threatened as she continued to walk onto the sidewalk. In the shadows of the street lights a figure salks. _Get it together, I have to get back on track, I have to focus.._

Spike watched her from a distance. _Why is she..._he watched her for a minute. _Something's not right, she's...I don't know. Something's different but what._ Then when she went under one of the lamps he saw something sparkle, that caught his attention. _something like...oh no_. _That's not. I..._he stepped closer and a twig snapped. She shot her head in his direction.

"Spike?" she called out. but there was no answer back.

_What does he want...why?_ she considered kicking his butt right then and there but in total fustration realised that she was to..._to what_ she thought. _To weak...I'm not weak._ She stepped forward and hard on the payment. She felt painful muscle cramp. _wha...maybe that's what he wanted to get me alone and then kill me._ she swallowed, _but he...he wouldn't...would he? I wouldn't put anything past him._ a sharp pain entered her body, she tried to shake it off.

_I have to know if that is the same one that I had._ He caught up with her. It seemed to be the same one but he couldn't rest until he know for sure. He reached out, clasped his hand around her arm and spun her around so that she was faceing him. She wanted to scream, but her voice never came. She stuggled to get away but felt like her whole body was made of clay.

"Will you stop that," he whined. She did glaring into his eyes. She swallowed. Terror filled her body.

"Please, just get this over with." she responded as she turned her head from him not wanting to look at him anymore. _This is...this is it. This is the last thing that I'm going to see...to do..._

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 11

Spike couldn't figure out what she was doing. _Why is she so...so jumpy_. The look of _what is that fear...she's really scared, that's just bloody freaky. She's the slayer nothing sould freak her out? Is it me is she..._

"I just want to talk to you." He tried to say calmly.

"Talk?" Buffy was confused. "Talk about what?"

"I want you to listen." he losend his hand a little. "I didn't..."

"I saw you." she shot a glance over at him without moving her head.

"Dig the grave, yes but..." he sighed and lowered his head. She could feel his breath...she thought the worse was coming, right...she waited for his bite...the bite that would change the fate of her and the world.

"I got beat up." Spike continued on.

"what?" Buffy turned to face him. "What are you talking about beat up?"

"A monster...I..."

"You," she sounded to shocked.

"You sound shocked."

"That's an understatement."

"Yes, well, I admit it wasn't my best moment." He reached for his head. The knot was still there. "I failed, I let him get away."

"Who and away with what?" then she realized what he was confussing too. **_The necklace_**. _That's what he's tring to tell me but...can I trust him? or was this his plan all along._

"You caused all of this...trouble." she started to shout at him. _Like that was going to do any good, they had no way of getting it off her now._

"Yeah, I..." She twisted again and slipped out of her jacket and ran from him. "Wait..." Spike called.

"Get away from me," she yelled back. "I don't know you!"

"No you..." He started to run after her. His running after her only conformed her worse nightmare, that he did it on purpose. That he wanted this to happen to her. Her lungs burned and she started wheezing, her arms and legs failing. She knew that any minute she would fall down flat on her face and that would be it...over. Spike stopped, watching her go farther away.

"What have I done? what have I done to her?" Spike started to...he started to feel something..._what? I can't feel...anything._ _Something is happening to me as well..._He kicked a rolling by empty can. _What is going on?_ He reached for his head again. _I just know that it hurts_. He sqinted his eyes shaking his head._ Now what do I do? I find away to get it off her._

In the shadows Faith just stared, _no way that Spike did this did he? i mean look at the guy. He's...a vampire_. She had her stake ready to fight him but when she looked again he had disapeard.

* * *

><p>"And you just ran away?" Cordelia asked.<p>

"You didn't listen to him?" Willow added confussed at the moment. She thought Buffy would want to listen to anyone who might have any info on how to get these things off of her.

"Why would she want to hang around him? He tried to kill her," Xander went on. "More then once I might add."

"I know, I just thought that..." Buffy stopped _what was I thinking, I was..._

"That he would do it again." Xander finsished her sentence.

"I don't know," Buffy looked at all of them. "He said he didn't do it so..."

"And you believe him?" Willow asked in disbelief that she would even think that way.

"I..." she shrugged.

"What did you mom say when you got in late, well later then..." Xander tried to change the subject.

"She didn't know. I..."

"Know what?" Giles aproached the scooby gang. "What dosen't your mother know."

"Um... a lot." Buffy tried to play it up. If Giles knew that she was out after dark he would have killed her himself.

"You disobeyed her again." he gave her the glare that he was famous for.

"Well, no I just didn't tell her about..." she lefted her arm.

"Oh, right." And Giles left it at that. Xander who was watching his beloved Buffy noticed that her hands were different.

"Buff your hands,"

"what about them?" she looked down.

"It's like..." Willow started then couldn't think of the words that she wanted to say.

"Looks like they're losing color." Cordelia responded, after hearing the pause of silence. "Shriveling up, kinda."

"Wha?" she wiggled her fingers. "I don't see but I feel..."

"Feel what?" Willow commented.

"It seems that every shock that she gets..." Giles swallowed, _could that be what is causing some of her changes. Maybe that is what it does? weakens them to the point of going mad. um... If that is the case then we don't have much time. _"I think it's uh...um...zapping her strenght out of her from the inside out."

"I want these things off of me now!" snapped, Buffy she couldn't take it anymore. She scatched at the ends of the bracelets. Blood trickled down from the edges.

Willow sees the quick redness, "Now you bleed easliy." she said.

"I want them off." Buffy's voice was rising.

Xander grabbed her hand, "Not like this." She tried to scatch at them again. "Now stop that." He demanded.

"Get them away..." she shot at him angerly.

"We will first I want to take you home." Giles who was concerned for her, _she needs rest. I have to get her home._

"And then what am I suppose to do, if I sit there..." Buffy didn't like that idea, not at all she wanted to be doing something, anything.

"Someone will have to watch you." Giles responded.

"wha?" She shifted in her seat on the couch. "I have..."

"We...I have heard it all and as your..."

"you aren't..." she shot back at him.

"Buffy!" both Xander and Willow shouted together. Giles, who didn't show to much emotion on the outside was hurt that she would even think that.  
>but knew that she didn't mean that. Right?<p>

"Well, he's not." _Is this how it's going to end between us._ He took off his glasses. _by hurtfull,_ he blinked _words..._

"Oh, great she's offened him." Cordelia called watching Giles, she didn't know him all that well but she knew that, from what Xander told her, that they were always together. Very close. She wondered if there was more to that story.

Giles continued on. "Your too weak...you need your rest." _Like she will really do that. I know she wont unless I made her, but how am I?_

"I can't I have too,..." Buffy shook her head at them. _What are they trying to do, telling me what I can and can't do all of them._

"Buffy we..." Willow started to say, then noticed that Buffy was now staring her down. Something's changed, something not good...it's taking over.

"Can't we just..." Xander thought. He really didn't want to say what he was thinking but did it anyway, what could hurt. "Can someone just slap her," he commented softly.

"I can't..." Giles shook his head, even though she was mean to him, he would never hit her. He respected her too much.

"You can't," Cordelia smiled at Giles, "but I can," she shot back.

"Wha? No that would be..." Willow stood up for her friend. "That's just..." too late Cordelia was already to slap her when Buffy grabed her hands, around the wrist to tight digging her fingernails into her skin to deep.

"AHHHH!" Cordelia scream at the top of her lungs. "She's..."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 12

"Let go of her Buffy, before..." Willow shouted over Cordelia's scream. Cordelia started twiching like she was having a seizure.

"Buffy you have to let go..." Xander called.

"I can't...I can't..." Buffy responded. "I want...too but..."

"Your killing her..." Willow shouted again all hysterically. Xander raced over there and tried to pull Buffy fingers away from Cordelia as her eyes rolled back in her head. _I know that she hates Cordelia but that much as to hurt her like that._ Cordelia just fell back on to the couch that she was sitting on in the lobby of the school. _Thank godness no one saw that. we can't afford another..._

"I..." Buffy looked at the non moving Cordelia. "I..." she was beathing heavy. "Did I do that? Did I?" Willow could she that Buffy was about to start crying. "I killed her," Buffy brust into tears, turning away from facing any of them. "What have I done..."

Xander was right there with Cordelia. "She's...not...I don't think." he studdered, he feared the worse. _how can this be happening...did Buffy really ki...I can't..._

"I've turned bad... why?" she looked up at Giles, then remebered the comments she made to him. "I..." He could see more tears threaten her eyes. The pain... the remores that she did to her friends.

"She's just unconcience, we need to get her to a hospital." Willow called.

"I might have killed someone, I'm no better then they are, the ones who put these things on me. I..." she sniffed. "I..."

"Xander you take Cordelia to the hospital, while Willow and I take Buffy home." Giles stepped in nodding in response to the silent words between Buffy and him. He knew that she was..._well what was she?_

* * *

><p>Willow sat with Buffy in the back, of Giles' car, holding her best friend, trying to keep her calm.<p>

"She's going to be alright, Buffy. I just know it." Willow stated, trying to sound positive. She held her friend closer to her. _There there, we know that you didn't mean it._ She rubbed her friends head.

"I just..." Buffy sniffed. "I didn't mean..."

"We know," Willow swallowed, she felt bad for Buffy _she never did anything like this before. she might slay vampires, monsters and the like but not a human. she couldn't do it, she didn't have a mean bone in her body, but with the necklace and bracelete on. was it really changing her?_  
>Buffy sniffed the whole way to her house.<p>

Giles glaced in the mirror watching the both of them. _I have to protect her as long as I can...how ever long that might be._ _How do I get her to stay in that house. I can't just lock her in her room, she'll just leave and if I try to get Willow to stay...that's not going to work either. she would just talk her way out of it, like she, _he sighed,_ like she did before...that is when all of this started...um...let me think. _working with a teenage girls was not his idea for fun. He didn't understand them. they just..._wanted to be normal, going out...but then again isn't that all I wanted to do...oh all the memories, I sure was grounded all the time. that's it, _he wanted to snap his fingers but that would casue them to think something's up. He didn't want any more distrations from his main goal, keeping her safe._ um...Buffy said that she was suppose to be grounded...perfect timing... could I play on that to keep her there?_ a grin crossed his lips.

Giles could see a shadow in the second floor window of Buffy's house. _That has to be her mother up there? I wonder if that's Buffy's room. I assume that it is. I know what I have to do, I just hope that it works, if not then well, Buffy will just have to hate me. She's get over it though, right?_  
><em>maybe I shouldn't, but I can't risk...<em>he sighed. _I can't risk her getting hurt or worse. I'm suppose to protect her._ he closed his eyes.

All three emeraged from the car. He was walking Buffy and Willow to the front door, he noticed the window open. _That makes my job easier_.

"Now, remeber to do what your mother says," he started.

"Wha?" both girls glaced over at him in shock. Buffy couldn't stop staring at him. Willow was frozen, _what is he doing? oh, right he's trying to keep her here. will I could have done that, that tells me that he doesn't trust... us to stay put._

"Are you turning into her." Buffy shouted now more irragted at him. _He's turning on you,_ her inside voice told her. _He can't be trusted..._

"I'm trying to protect you..." he said softly.

"No your not..." she pushed him some, hard too. "You're trying to control me, just like her. Just like..." A shockwave went through her again. It was too much for Buffy and she went down to her kness.

"Buffy," He screamed. Both Willow and Giles bent down next to her. Then the front door swung open.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 13

Every mom-sence she possessed went into hyperdrive as she hurried to her daughter's side, stifiling her pantic she shoved Giles with everything that she had, knocking him over.  
>humph.<br>with uncontroblable anger she lashed out at him.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter," hollered Joyce. Not knowing anything about the necklace or the bracelets Joyce thought that Giles pushed her down.

"Nothing," Giles tried to defend himself as he got to his feet, but knew that it wasn't going to do any good. Joyce wouldn't understand what was going on. He didn't want to really tell her everything. That would just make things worse. Joyce bent down next to her daughter pushing Willow also out of the way.

"I want you gone," she yelled in Giles' direction. "Leave my daughter alone, if you ever lay a hand on her again I will call the cops and have you arrested." Willow opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"Now get out of here, I don't want to see you around. Ever, now Go!" she pointed. Giles had no choice but to leave. He sighed and slinking away.

"May, I..." Willow finally found her voice. Joyce didn't say anything. Willow took that as a good sign. A sign that she only blamed Giles for what happened, but she knew the truth. Spike was to blame for all of this. _How I want to...but right now I have to help Buffy._ Willow slowly reached out to help get Buffy to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Joyce lead her daughter into the house. Willow walked in behind them supporting her incase she fell backwards. "Please shut the door Willow and..." Willow swallowed she thought that she was going to yelled at as well, who can blame a mother trying to protect her daughter. She started to walk back out the door when Joyce spoke again. "You can stay, tell me what happened."  
>Willow didn't want to lie to her best friend's mother but what other choice did she have. There were to many secrets to tell.<p>

"I don't really know. I...didn't see anything, she just went down."

"That...that man pushed my daughter down! He tried to hurt her. or...I..."  
>Buffy tried to say something but her mother told her to just rest and that she would take care of it later.<br>Giles, knowing that Buffy being at home with her mother and Willow would have a better chance of being safe. He sighed, now I have to find that key. But where to start looking. He drove to see how Cordelia was.

* * *

><p>Xander was sitting in the waiting room, he was pacing the floor.<p>

"How is she?" Giles asked watching Xander's nurviousness.

"They said that she got a shock, that's all that they told me." He stopped walking to look up at Giles with a worried look. "I'm...I'm scared." he sniffed. "What if..." he shook his head slightly as he talked. Giles swallowed. With two of his team members down it was going to be tough to find the key, where ever and whatever it was. Willow would be with Buffy and now it looked like Xander wasn't going to leave the hosptial.

_maybe that was the whole plan, to seperate us and go in for the ki..._ Giles shook his head. He had to come up with a plan and fast. Think _where would this key be...in the grave? no but someone that was there might know._

"We have to do something, something fast." Xander said, just as a nurse came up to them. "How is she?" Xander asked, not really wanted to know, if it was bad news.

"She's resting, she took a big shock. What happened?" Both Giles and Xander stared at each other, and shugged.

"We couldn't say, we just..." Giles started.

"Found her on the couch in the school lobby." Xander added for Giles.

"She's lucky you guys did, getting her away from the shock source when you did." _so Buffy could have killed her then, that's a scary thought. But how, and is that what is happening to Buffy everytime one of those goes through her. is she being...Xander's mind was on overload._

"We have to find this key, and we have to find it fast." Xander commented after the nurse walked away.

"Who's we..." Giles asked. Xander didn't know if he was joking or was he for real. _Why would...could he say that, we have been...are we not included...just Buffy?_

"Who's we...?" Xander looked confused. "all of us, we are going to find that key."

"Um...uh..."

"Ok, what happened... that you are not telling me?" Giles turned his head away. "Giles, spill." Xander went to face Giles that he had come to know so well.

"Buffy's well..." he hesitated. Xander knew that that was not a good sign, Giles stuttering, _something happened_.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know, _what happened to her, did she..._

"At home, resting." Giles admitted, leaving out the other parts.

"Giles," Xander glared at him. _This kid never gives up, why._ Xander noticed a longer heisitation.

"Is there more." he pointed his finger at Giles.

"She got shocked again, her mother thinks I did it."

"Wha? Why would her mother think that? What did you do to her?"

"It..." he didn't want to get into with Xander, they're already waisting time talking here. "Anyway Willow is with her. I want...I need her to stay there and you to stay here. I will..."

"I'm going with you, it's not safe."

"You need to stay here with Cordelia," Giles demanded.

"I'm fine," came Cordelia's voice from behind them.

"You're up. I thought..." Xander called as turned and went to see her. She looked no different then she normally did. He smiled at her.

"They told me that I can leave." Xander gently embraced his girlfriend. Tears dripped from his eyes.

"Did they really or did you just..."

"Your know fun." she releaded him and went back to her room.

"She has to stay over night." the nurse added, with that distration Giles left unnoticed.

"Giles," Xander questioned, looking around. Xander realizing that Giles was gone, calls Willow.

"How's B?" he asked. trying to stay calm, __How does Giles do that. Now he is going to have a head start on us. _where would he go? the cemetery, he might be looking for...Spike. That's a big danger alert._

"Finally sleeping," Willow said through the phone. "I had to lie to her mother about the bracelets and the necklace." there was a long sigh. "Her mother also thinks that Giles is the bad guy and that he tried to hurt Buffy."

"That's why..." Xander's voice trailed off.

"Why what?" nurveriously came her voice.

"His attitude and that he wanted me to stay here with Coredlia."

"I think you should. she's..."

"He's going out demon hunting and maybe looking for Spike by himself tonight."

"wha?"

"He's determained, he needs back up. Are you thinking the same thing...I'm?"

"Meet me at Buffy's in half an hour."

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 14

Willow and Xander followed Giles, they found his car parked at the edge of the cemetry. They couldn't just let him go out there without having some short of back-up.  
>They were part of his team and they were all in this together, weather he likes it or not.<p>

"Following someone is not your strong suit is it?" she pointed to his flashight, more like a spot light.

"why would you say that?"

"Why? cause you brought the biggest," she touched his flashlight. "brightest, one that you could find."

"What this old thing." the beam flashed up a section on the trees when he moved his arms around.

"Yes, that. now turn it off, you will scare any and everything away." he turned in off. Willow stepped forward a few steps then saw, Giles. "shhh...there he is." Willow whispered.

"Where?" Xander tried to look over her shoulder.

"Shh, you have to be quite, he might think..." she slowly stepped a few more steps. "remember he is trained and..."

"And armed. I know." Xander was so close that he was breathing on her neck. Willow noticed that a creature with pointy ears dashed from tree to tree. She reconized it as an ugly troll-like creature. One that she saw only once with Buffy. Buffy told her that they usually had information and nothing else, not to mistake for evil ones.

"A demond." shouted Giles as he spun around and drew his bow and arrow weapon.

"Wait Giles." Willow races to stand in front of him even though she feared his weapon of choice.

"Step a side." Xander chimed trying to be the hero of the day.

"whoa boys, down." Giles still tryed to get the a shot off over her shoulder. "Stop. He's not a demond he's a troll..." she pleaded, hoping that he would listen to her. She saw the fear in his eyes. "Put it down." she whispered. Giles took in a long breath but did what she said. He didn't want to risk the two of them getting hurt by mistake.

"He wants something. usually to talk." Willow stared at the creature then back to Xander then to Giles.

"Wha?" Xander, who had never seen such an ugly creature before, asked. "How?" The troll kept his eye on the man with the bow. Giles never let any of the creatures of the night get the upper hand. He learned that the hard way.

"I..." with a shaky hand held out a big thick book, "I have..."

"For us." Willow question, watching the troll watch Giles. "He won't." she turned to face Giles. "Hurt you."

"This book," Xander stepped forward some.

"For...him..." the troll pointed at Giles.

"Me?" Giles was confussed _why me is there something in there for me? if so... _Giles put the bow by his side, and moved forward. He took the book. As soon as the book left the troll hands he back away.

"find key...stop spell. I gone." and the troll took off running for the wooded area.

_that was just strange,_ Xander thought.

Giles glimps at the cover of the book, "not just any book." his mumbles to himself. He held it out so that Willow and Xander could read the tiltle.

"A book of love spells, what good is that," Xander commented. "I don't get it, how is that going to help us get that necklace off of Buffy."

"Um...I..." Giles stuttered. He didn't know what that had to do with the necklace on Buffy either. _The only thing that I can think of is that a spell was placed on the necklace frist then...that's why._

"I mean why a book of love? what's love got to do with torture."

"It's not just about love," Giles answered. He remebered seeing this book somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. "It's a book of scafrice."

"As in magic? Willow came closer to take a look. "Cool let me see." She touched the book. "scafrices of the heart, still what does that have to do with this...I mean...I don't know what I mean." Willow opens the book and skims the subtitles, then flips towards the back. A loose paper falls to the ground. Willow picks up the paper and her eyes lit up. _A hand written note, most likely from a female, the way it's written. Someone had the book, and wrote a..._she continued to read the note, _no way. there's a key._

"Guys take a look at this," she points out that in the letter there was a key. _That handwritting_, Giles thought, _that looks like...it can't be..._he closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. A small grin was trying to creep on to his lips. He shook his head.

"What key is that though?" Xander always putting a negative spin on things, asking to many qustion.

"We may have to go to hell to get it." she commented, knowing that that might really be the truth.

"Then that's what we shall do." Giles nodded after reading the content of the letter. In his mind he thought he know where the key was but couldn't wrap all of it around his mind. Could he face the one fear that he had about the...

"I don't get it." Xander broken in.

"Pay attention." Giles' train of thought was lost. _I hate it when that happens_.

"This so called key isn't on earth," Willow went on so Xander could understand her. "well, it is but..." Xander sits beside her to read.

"Lovers...poetry but why?"

"Not that," this Willow pointed. "It would be quicker if I read it. The letter says that the slayers enemy holds the key."

"How can you be sure. That this is not just I don't know a ploy?"

"Well, um...My gut tells me that this is true. I have to go with that." Giles stated, taking off his glasses. He remebered what he was thinking about...he shut his eyes, he could still see her smiling at him. and her whispering the words, "I've fallen in love with you."

"Your lost in thought that tells me that you're holding back on me." Xander stared him down. "So tell me where is this key and how do we get it." He looked from Willow to Giles and then back to Willow for his answer. "Do we have to battle a monster or two?"

"It's not that easy... um...I mean..." Giles didn't know how to explain to Xander that they would be up against Spike of all people. Willow saw the disconfort on his face and decided to step in and help him.

"What giles is trying to say, is that...we know who holds the key but where he is we don't know." Willow shugged and threw up her hands in gesture.

"What do you mean? Where he is?" Then it donged on Xander who they were looking for or so he thought. "Oh no, not who I think it is...it's not Angel is it?" he watched the both of them, waiting on them to answer a question that he thought he had the right answer to. But he couldn't read them this time. Something was different, was he wrong in his question. If so who else could it be.

"We wish...that." Willow started. "It might be harder to get then that."

"oh no not..." Xander shook his head. "There's got to be anther way."

Giles just shakes his head.

"Does that mean that We have to go to battle with him?"

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 15

"We have to find spike." Willow commented. "It's not like he just going to show up."

"This is crazy, are we nuts." atonsihished Xander still can't believe that this is the only way.

"um...we...don't really have a choice, he has the key..." Giles responded to him. He thought this was crazy too. He didn't want to be meeting with Spike any more then xander wanted to. He just didn't like the guy...he felt creepy. But why would the letter point them in the wrong dirrection...why would she...

"but..." Xander was about to complain again.

"Here, I'm." Spike stepped out from the shadows. "You bloody hell, don't have to search now, do you."

"I..." Willow lost her words.

"What do you want?" demanded Xander.

"Xander," shouted Willow.

"You need the key." Spike answered walking up to them.

"How..." Giles started.

"How the bloody hell did I know about the key? that's because I... I'm the bloody key." he confessed. _I found out that I'm the only one that can save Buffy ...but at what cost...it will..._

"What?" all three said in unison.

"How, you want to know? the book told you so." Spike stated seeing their confusion.

"The book only says that her enemy holds the key." Willow repeated.

"Hello, who am I?" Spike couldn't believe these people, where they that dumb.

"Do you really want me to answer that," Xander added sarcasitly.

"How did you know?" Spike asked to see how they would respond. "It could have been Angel for all we knew." That question through them for a loop.

_Now I'm confused is it Angel or Spike?_ Xander thought..._I don't get it._

"We...We read the book." responded Willow. "Well, some and the letter." Spike could tell that she was struggling to talk to him.

"And who sent you the bloody book?"

"a troll with a book." Willow went on and Xander just stood there more confused she imagined.

"And who do you think sent the troll?"

"You but why?" Xander asked. finally getting it.

"We are waisting time talking here." Giles' agitated voice boomed in.

"You're the ones who asked." Spike spent out. "Anyway I got all night."

"Very funny." Xander shot back.

"I tried to tell Buffy herself but she she just wouldn't listen."

"And let me guess why?" Xander wanted to get that point in. There was no way that Buffy would ever talk to him. Spike stepped away some. Giles thought he might run away like a coaward. It shock Giles when he continued to talk as he propped himself up against a gravestone.

"She...has...has ever right not to but..." he faced them. "I didn't do this. Why the bloody hell would I? I..." _I can't say that to them. I can't tell them that I...but am I really...what is happening to me? Is this what Angel felt like when he was with Buffy? am I...going soft?_

"Didn't do this!" shouted Giles. "You," he pointed to Spike, "And only you,"

"Yes, I bloody admit that I dug the up the grave but the rest." he glance down at the dirt. _This wasn't suppose to happen to her, it was for...what have I done...I tryied to get revenge and look what happened...I might kill...the one thing...what that I love? I..._Spike took a deep breath. _Its is all might fault._

"Can we trust." whispered Xander to Willow.

"Anyway," Spike continued on. "I can still hear you by the way." He stated up again. "Anyway I read the book. It tells that the enemy of the slayer holds the key." he pointed to himself. "That would be me. I tried to tell her that, that I held the key but she took off running before I got the chance. I wanted to show her the book but she got," he blinked remebering the look on her face, a look that he never wanted to see on her face again. "scared...I've never seen her like that, she's never affaid of anything."

"Thanks to you she is." Giles shouted out.

Spike knew he did wrong by this. He felt bad...but not his normal bad. Yes he like to cause trouble but...this was different. He didn't know why though. _Am I...really in...I'm in too deep with emotions...Am I?...still even a... _"I know," he sniffed.

_Was that a sniff as in him crying?_ Willow thought to herself. _No can't be, Spike dosen't have feelings or does he?_

Spike swallowed. "I saw the look in her eyes," _and it scared me too_. Spike didn't say that out loud to them. _They already think, I'm loosing it and maybe I'm..._

"And what, it ate at you...you don't." Xander want to throw that back at him that he didn't have a soul.

"I may not be...well you know but I do feel." Spike was now on the verge of grabbing them and taking a bite. He shook the thought quickly. Why am I here they aren't really listen to me at all. do it for...his mind reminded him.

"You just want to be the hero." Willow commented. "And that's all."

"Why bring it now?" Giles who had been quite most of the time just litening to the three of them argue.

"I saw..." Spike pointed at him. "You."

"He does have a name you know," Willow defended Giles, he wish that she didn't sometimes. _Who cares if Spike knows my name or not. That's not the point now. It's to find out how to save Buffy._

"Yeah well,"

"You just assumed..." she added.

"You are always bloody hell this mean,"

"When it come to my friends, yes." Xander said then regreting it. "That doesn't sound right did it, cause your..."

"That's enough," Now Giles was upset about all the argueing and wanted to get to the truth.  
>but in his mind he was wondering why Spike willing to help her now. Giles wanted to know what his real motive was, there had to be something else to this story. "Why did you come to her?" He asked.<p>

"To warn her about the necklace, there..." Spike sighed. "A power,"

"Power," Giles repeated. _That's it, that's why Spike did it to get this power so he could what? have power and live forever? but why get...what does Buffy have to do with this power or maybe it's power over her._

"A power, that was...well that's when I regreted digging it up, then the...monster took it...I was trying to get it back,"

"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Xander blurted out his anger at Spike for being... Spike.

"I know, I was going to warn her and..."

"And saw...what you did?" Willow added to the mix. Spike lowered his head, _What is that in shame?_ willow thought..._but I thought vampires couldn't feel...well not for a human._

"I knew...I felt different after..."

"The shockwaves..." Giles commented, now understanding alittle more. _but that still doesn't why? is that what's changing the both of them._

"when the necklace was actuvated." Spike continued on as he sat down on someone's grave. "I knew something was different. I was hopping it was well...not true...as I read...I knew..." he swallowed. "that I was the key,"

Giles grabbed him by the collar lifting him up with unexpectedly strenth, "You knew this whole time, days ago." he slammed Spike hard, driving him backwards into another gravestone. Giles was ready to strangle the guy.

"Giles, wait...he wasn't." Willow shouted.

"Stay out of this." he shouted at the other two. They jumped back after seeing his eyes, an anger, revenge even. Like an evil deep within Giles took over him. An evil that they had never seen and didn't want to see again.

_what happened to him, to all of a sudden just snap like that. _Willow was now getting scare not just for Giles but for Spike to, what would Giles end up doing? was Giles going to kill Spike just cause or was Spike going to get the upper hand and kill Giles She swallowed, hard.

Giles held out his bow and arrow ready to kill Spike, _There's my answer._

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 16

Giles hesitated. Willow thought that he was struggleing with the idea of doing it or not. Spike turned his head.

"Go ahead and do it old man, I'm dying anyway."

"Wha? how your a..." Xander came closer.

"Vampire, I know. something's changed..."

"So why put it on her?" Giles stared still holding his bow aimed on Spike's throat.  
>Spike swallowed, <em>just do it and get this over with, you know that you want to. but if you do, you wont <em>_know...know the key..._

"I didn't, like I told her I got beat up. I..." Giles lowered his weapon, _so you say but if I find __out..._

"You?" Xander was about to bust out laughing. _There's nothing funny about getting beat up but...for Spike._

"Yes even the best get's beat up. I just..."

Willow looked down at the book. _Now I get it. The book...and if he thinks, which I dought, he's __dying._ Spike read the look on her face.

"It's true." he smiled, "Cause that's what people who in love do." Spike commented nodded at the book.

That satement shocked all of them. Giles stepped away from him. _Was this true, was he? that did he not want this __to happen...that he's..._

"You can't be in love!" Xander hollered. "You're a vampire," he reminded Spike, like he had regotten that quick.

"Not all bloody true," Spike shot back in defence.

"What?" Willow asked now getting back into the converstion. _Is he like angel? I mean angel changed but that was well cause...na...Spike was always bad to start off with, you don't just get to be good...or maybe his...could he be both? Good and bad? now I'm confused about vampires, you either are or you aren't right?_

"I was kinda..." Spike went on. _if I'm going to do this, I might as well tell them the whole truth, my secret. __Would they believe me probally not but it was worth..._

"Don't tell us you were fixed." Xander thought that was just away to get to Buffy and killer her himself. Willow and xander both chuckled at that. Giles on the other hand didn't get it. Spike cringed at the word "fixed". That made him feel like he was a dog. He sighed, _maybe I'm, I mean __look at what I almost did to...don't go there._

"I wouldn't use that word. but um..." Spike continued to defend himself.

"You were changed?" Giles questioned, not really understand all of this. _Well, look at Angel he was but that was different or was it? My books...I didn't really have time to do that much research on them lately, didn't tell me that, something doesn't seem to fit. Vampire's being fixed...um...just maybe something else is at work here. It wouldn't suprise me._

Spike nodded. "A long time ago." Spike didn't really want to think about that day, it was one of the worst days. _I was chaged up like a wild animal. I guess cause in a way I'm...that's not the point though. I was taken and they...their hands..._he shook the memory, he wanted to think of something else. Something sweet...something like Buffy..._oh yes Buffy where are you? where are you pet. _He couldn't wait to see her again..._why she didn't want anything to do with me...and then after this...I just...don't even think that. Spike she will come around again._

"Couldn't have been." Xander commented.

"Anyway when I..." Spike continued, "I was kidnapped a year ago. Actually I had an implant." he touch the top of his head and felt the pain of a pinched nerve.

_what?_ Giles thought, _why is he touching his head? is that where the key is, is this so called implant, is that the key? and if so how do we get it, we can't just open his head up? can we? That would kill him, or maybe that's...na...that's not like him...he's...something doesn't seem to fit here...something...  
><em>"and you never said anything?"

"no old man, I couldn't..." he turned his head away, "no one would believe me anyway so why bother, and if they did...well I..."

"wouldn't be liked..." Xander threw in there. "Your not liked anyway."

_That's true,_ Willow thought, _either way no one likes him, from what I hear neither does Angel._

"You can't fix a vampire," Xander commented. "your always going to be one." _right? well Angel changed and then...That's when I wanted to kill him, can the oppiste happen?_

_Xander's right no one does, like me and that's all Angels' fault. Even Dru didn't like me when Angel was around. It seems that she was more in love with him then with me...just like..._He shook his head,_ he wanted to think of something else...Buffy _he cried out in his mind_ Where are you are you...he blinked._

"So I kept it a secret, I can only..." _I wanted...what revenge and now look, I didn't think it would go this far...it's all you fault Angel you made me like this...so...why? All I wanted was...what I can't even say the word cause I don't know that I can...do I even have a heart..._He blinked some._ A pain...shot through his veins. How?_

Xander sawllowed, _what is this guy going to say next_.

"Kill demonds," Spike added. _Which there are plenty of out here, but there not like people. People run and scream which is where the fun comes in, they keep it interesting..._He was getting that feeling inside, the feeling of hunger. _This is all your fault Angel,_ he wanted to lash out, _maybe this is why I'm having these out burst. Now I'm asking the people who hate me the most for help, the ones that can kill me, the ones that want to kill me._

"That's why Buffy trusted you around her ..." Willow brought up why no one knew.

_What does this have to do with the key? _Spike thought for a second then_ They want to see if I can answer their questions so they can trust me, is that it? _Watching them_  
>I think that they have doughts, I have to be carefull in what I say, I... <em>

"Yes her mother and ..." Spike continued. T_hanks Angel now all that trust that I had with them is...is gone. I'll never have that...that happiness again, maybe I'm destine to die alone. I just wanted...some...what peace..._He shook his head _or was it...more, my life what does it mean..._

_Buffy,_ Willow swallowed, _that's not who she's been...seeing...is it? No way can't be...but she's __been...not in his bed...I will not believe it but what if it's true, I mean she was dating Angel so __I guess...but no not him...not Spike._

"oh no no," he faced the three again. "Not like that," he shook his head. "no, i..." with that Willow glanced over at Giles to see if she could get a read on what was he thinking. She was ready to hold him back if need be.

"Relax I wouldn't date her..." he smiled, "but her.." he paused. "that's..." Xander a pond hearing about Buffy's mother and then the way he said "her" how he would... either one didn't not settle right with him. No one touches his beloved friend. His emotions got to him just like Giles' did. He rushed Spike, tackling him to the ground. Both slamming down hard.

"How dare you say that!" he shouted in a threatening voice, "no one talks about Buffy or her mother like that."

"I never said I slept with any of them. but look..." _That wouldn't be a bad idea...na...I couldn't do that could I?_

Xander wipped out his wooden stake, he being around Buffy, he knew never to leave home without one. He lifted it high in the air.

"Any last words? before I send you and you dirty thoughts back to hell."

Spike just smiled back at the now mad, Xander. "Bring it," he spat at Xander. Giles lost in his own thoughts heard Spike's request.

"No wait!" Giles hollored realizing what Spike was doing. _He's trying to get us all upset so that one __of us will...will kill him and get the key that way. He can't go like this...I don't like the guy __but I need more time to study this...study him... _He grabbed Xander's hand.

_That's twice that has happened this week, _Xander said in his mind_, spending too much time together I guess._

"But...he...can't...trusted. What if this is all a trick?" Xander spoke out. While the arguing between the two men continued, Spike saw an opportunity to get away. He rolled out from Xander's legs. "Try to do something nice and that's the thanks I get. I'm out of here." Mumbled Spike, but Giles heard it. Giles snatched the stake from Xander's hand, cutting him all the way up the hand.

"Gi..." Xander squinted his eyes in pain as blood seeped into his hand. Giles takes off after Spike. Still holding his hand tight as can be. "Why did Giles," he swallowed as another wave of pain shot through his hand. "Did that, I mean..." he blinked.

Willow ripped the bottom of her shirt and wapped his hand, "It might not be much but it's all I had."

"Do you think that is the only way to save Buffy, through Spike." Willow shook her head, she couldn't think, in someways it might be but what if Xander's right what if this is all a trick. where does that leave them?

"I don't know, I mean, Giles must think that there might be some truth about it...we will have to catch up with them to find out."

"We will never make up that much ground." he tried to point they went that way. Willow looked out in the open part cemetery, seeing what looked to her like little ants, they were so small. The sun was rising.

* * *

><p>"What do you bloody hell want from me old man, I want to be alone." Giles ignored the comment about him being old, the fact was that he was old, well compared to the scooby-ets. Spike stoped to catch his breath. "I...just..."<p>

_Why was it so hard for him to catch his breath, if he hasn't changed..._ Giles wondered.

"I haven't...I didn't..."

"I know but you're willing to..." Giles was speechless of Spike's willingness to risk it all and for... and for Buffy, the one person that could kill him. what was with that? "You will be risking everything."

Spike nodded. "what good am I, everyone hates me anyway? What do I have to live for, I mean they all want me dead as well." He glanced at Giles, "Even you." Spike sighed.

"Well doing this, whatever it is, might do just that." Giles continued on. "Might just kill you, and maybe for good this time."

"Then I can live with that, but I can't just do nothing." he sniffed. "I know you think I can't love someone," Spike went on.

"At first, no I didn't but..." Giles smiled, "I see that today."

"A forced curse or not." _One, that thanks to Angel I have...or maybe I was...meant to die like this...I thought..._

"I um uh don't..." Giles took off his glasses.

"Know what to say." Spike finished his sentence. "I know Angel took your lover,"

_How did he know about that, was he..._tears threatened his eyes, Giles wasn't quite over that loss in his life. The one person that really got under his skin, in a good way, was well gone. Just like Buffy would be if he...

Spike lowered his gaze, "He took mine too. Dru...well she...loved Angel more...and then she left me." Spike rambbled on.

"Then what? Buffy changed you," Giles tried to joke with Spike more to ease his own pain.

"Some, yeah, I guess...she has a way of doing that...I see it in all of you." he winked at Giles.  
>Giles, hesitated, something about the words that Spike used rang true that he was willing to give up everything for her, even...even his life. <em>Maybe...he just maybe he has changed<em>.

Spike was watching Giles closely, _the close knit family...ok gang, they created. I'll never have that. But if I __can...can save her...maybe someone will get something out of my death._

"Then let's save her!" Giles shouted after watching Spike's facical expressions change. _If this is what he wants then let's let him do it, what could hurt maybe we will finally be...what rid of him...that's not a nice thing to say about him...but what if...am I letting my emtions finally show, at least in my mind? Am I also changing, being around americans I...like this new me...maybe if I had it earlier Jenny...oh Jenny...it's my fault..._He felt tears coming to his eyes again. _I..._

Willow and Xander stopped to watch them, both were still standing so they let them be, for now. Then they saw somthing that shock both of them Giles patted Spike on the shoulder.

Xandered glanced over at Willow. She stared back.

"The world is about to end!" They both said as if they knew what the other one was thinking at that moment.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 17

"Taking this out of his head is going to kill him, isn't it?" Willow whispered to Giles.

"I can't say...I um..." Giles sniffed and Willow could tell that he was tearing up not because of Spike or Buffy but beacuse he still missed Jenny. She used to watch them sneak in just like this all the time but never said anything to anyone about it.  
>"I would say yes," he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying not to let any of his emotions show. This was not the time to grief over his loss, he had to help Buffy. "This way."<p>

"You expect us to...just trust Spike." Xander commented after Giles snuck Spike in the back door of the school.

"I don't expect anything from you." Spike answered him shooting him an evil grin as he turned around to face Xander. "I know you guys don't like me. You never have. I just..."

"What you thought you be on our side." Xander responded.

"Xander go to class." Giles said not really knowing what day it was.

"Hello, it's Saturday!" Xander responded. "Keep up."

"Well find something to do, we got..." They entered the library. "reshelve those books." Giles pointed to the front table.

"And don't wait up." Spike added. Giles and Spike vanished to Giles office.

"Me and my big mouth." Xander mummbled to himself glancing at all the books left on the table from their earlier reseach.

"We will have it done in no time." Willow commented as she picked up at few books in a chair.

* * *

><p>"So how do we..." Giles started as soon as he shut the door to his office in the corner of the library.<p>

"You have to..." Spike swallowed. "have to cut it out."

"Me?" Giles didn't know what to say, _I've never cut...into a live person and now...he wants me to do it to him?_

"I don't trust anyone else, well except..." Spike glanced around the office, _Man Buffy was right, this guy is book nut, why all the books, infomation overload. I guess that desk will do, but not...he must live in here, cozy isn't it..._

"Buffy," Giles nodded. "I...um, uh,"

"You can do this," Spike pushed some things off the desk and hoped on the edge. "I know that you can," Spike tried to encourage Giles, he didn't want anyone else, didn't trust anyone else to do this...this thing that could kill him... "We may not share to much but we do care for her," Spike stared at the floor.  
>Giles sighed, he never opened up a live person before, ok so Spike wasn't excatly alive but...Giles took a deep breath as he went to the cabnet, looking for things. <em>That's it, Mr...G...your...well you are all I got. <em>He watched Spike as he shoved the rest of the stuff off the desk. Books and papers went all over the floor.

"Are you..." Giles asked one last time, putting on some gloves. Making sure that this is what Spike really wanted. Or was the question more to get him out of this task that he...was in. Spike from the corner on his eye could see the shiny blade that Giles was going to use to cut his head open with.

"Bloody hell yeah," Giles with his hands already getting sweaty, put the blade to Spikes head...he hesitated, "I can't do this." he lowered his hand with blade. "I just..."

"You were ready to kill me out in the cemetery but you can't..." Spike shook his head. "you said that you would do anything for Buffy, right?"

"What I meant was..." Giles swallowed, _I didn't mean that I would do something like this...this is just...different._ Giles took a deep breath. _but he's right I would do anything for Buffy, that's what I do..._

"You aren't going to mess it up." Spike joked. "Just slice a little, it not to far away, I feel it all the time." Giles took a deep breath, _this is for Buffy, I..._The scalpel scraped Spike's head. Blood trickled out some. "I thought vampires didn't have heartbeats so there wouldn't be any blood."

"Well, I guess I'm turning more like a human then."

* * *

><p>Xander told Cordelia everything that had happened so far. when she came in to find them.<p>

"And this spike, he has the key." She asked him. _Who is this Spike, I think Buffy might have mentioned him one time. but I don't think that I ever meet him, sounds __intriguing. A new member of the gang. why is he always hiding...is he like Angel...a man of the night. sounds like somebody's not telling me the whole story here...what else are these people hiding..._

"Somewhat..." Xander said not wanting to get into this to deep with her, _a need to know bases only, that's what I alway say. _

"Well then, where is he." she looked around. _I would love to meet him and where's the book man._ "and where is Giles for that matter. He's always in here."

"He's doing brain surgery." Xander let out a stiffled giggle.

"Gross, wait, I... I don't get it..." she scratched her head..."brain surgery," she tried to clear her head..."like on Spike...a human?"

"Well, he's a..." _should I tell her that he too is another vampire or just save that info for later...um... _Xander hesitated. "Special person."

"A special person as in a vampire, like Angel,"

"yes, and that was the only one that Spike would have do it."

"Giles, I thought they hate each other," Cordelia commented as Willow walked up, after finishing the last of the books.

"Get in line," Willow warned her. "I wanted to kill him myself."

"Tell me about it, we all do. But this implant is our key, a way to save Buffy." Xander turned to glance at Willow.

"Hopefully." Willow responded. "If Giles can get it."

"But will it..." Cordelia asked thinking that was dumb question for no one really knows.

"Spike thinks it will." Xander answerd.

"Does buffy know?"

"Know what Cordelia." Buffy asked as both doors to the library sung open.

"Buff?" Xander was kind of shocked to see her, gets up to see her. He hugs her gently. "I thought you..."

"I'm fine." she sighed. _I not all that great, I feel weak but I can't let them do all the work._ "It wasn't easy getting here, I told her I had a make up test today."

"You lied to your mom." Cordelia acted like she never did that. _Way to go girl, you take up my ways._

Ignoring the question Buffy asked a one herself. "Where's Giles?"

"um...uh." Xander started to sound more like Giles everyday.

"Don't do a Giles' thing on me, just tell me. I need to find him." _more to apologize to him then anything. look how I treated him, he was only trying to help and then there's this thing with my mother, did he plan that or was that just one of those weird things that just happen to happen..._

"Busy at this moment." Xander tried to get off the subject by changing it.

"I heard about you encounter with Spike." Cordelia spoke up. "whoever that is, anyway..."

"That's not good, after all he tried to kill you more then once," Xander interupted her quickly before Cordelia could finish her sentence.

"Something's up. You just cut her off, now what where you going to say Cordie?" Buffy didn't look in Xander's direction. She knew that he was hidding something from her and she knew that Cordelia knew what is was. _She was about to tell me what was really going on. Where is Giles, and what about Spike, what's he got to do with this? Maybe they got into and..._

"Wha?" Cordelia wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on. She was thinking about what is was like to be in that office watching alive man get his head cut open.

"About where Giles was." Buffy had to remind her. _What is going on in her mind that she forgot that quick. what are they not telling me. She looks kind of nervious which is never a good sign in what we do everyday._

"Oh right," Cordelia shrugged. "He found the key."

"The wha?" Buffy turned her head in the direction of her then to her other friends. "There was a key and no one told me!" her voice was getting louder.

"We just found it," Willow chimed in. "um...we Xander and I followed Giles, last night."

"And, does this mean." Buffy asked changing her tone, now to excitement. _Could this be the moment that I get these stupid things off of me. Am I going to be free...but why if he had the key, what is it taking so long for him to get in here and show me. And what kind of key is it?_

"Yes," Xander reading the look on Buffy's face. He mouthed to Willow that she was the one that gets to tell the story about it being Spike. That it was time to tell her what they know.

"um...it was Spike." Willow started then hesitated for a second to let Buffy take it in. Everyone's attention was focused on Xander who was staring at the doorway.  
><em>What is going on now...<em>Buffy followed his gaze to what he was looking at. Xander got up to take a closer look. _What did he see._ A shadow under the door could be seen.  
>The door slowly opened.<p>

"It wasn't Spike's fault, it was mine." came a voice that was somewhat reconizable.

"huh?" Buffy question glancing in the direction of the door.

"Who?" Willow got up to get a better view of who the voice came from.

"I..." Faith came into view. "I didn't place it around her neck, I don't know who did that. Maybe the boys I followed." she took a deep breath, "but I...I found a controler and took it, only to have it snatched out of my hands by..." she walked closer to the table where the scoobiets were once again sitting.

"By who..." Buffy said annoyed. _Why did Faith just now come forward. was it out of guilt or did she think that she could confess I would go easy on her._

"The..." Faith was about to tell it all when,

"That is true," a voice came along with some scrapping of claws on the wooden floors of the hallway.

"What the..." Xander commented as he turned to face...

"I don't want to know." Cordelia shook her head, _What else can happen now_. She could still hear the claw marks in her mind as the doors to the library bust into flames, and the ground shook. "Bring me Spike." Bellowed the voice. "I want him."

Faith walked closer to the voice.

"Faith wait." Buffy whispered. _I don't really want to be her friend but i don't want any harm to come and that's what that voice sounded like to me. _

"He's not here." she shouted at the creature, who's head emerged into the library. A black dragon like creature with wings and what looked to be very sharp dagger like claws that could rip open someone with one swing stood there, just looking at them, it's beaded eyes focused unblinking.

"Where is he..." the voice barked back. "vampires don't just vanish."

"Ah..." Everyone backed up into the library to advoid the sharp clawed wings of this huge dragon.

"How do we..." In one swoop Buffy and Faith were snagged.

"You take one of mine, I will take two, count them

one

two

of yours."

The bird flapped his wings and the winds were to strong for any of them to get close enough to Buffy and Faith. Cordelia and xander, went flying back into shelving,

"Stupid mortals, you think that you can stop me, I think better of that idea." He flutter off through the sky window, taking the two slayers with him.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 18

When the wind settled down and the commotion stopped. Xander helped Cordelia up.  
>"Never a dull moment with you guys." she got to her feet. "Look at this mess, look at me." She looked down at her cloths, <em>more dirty cloths...why does that always happen when I'm around them?<em>

"I know, we will get blamed for this too." He took a breath to calm himself but it didn't work he was still upset. "We have to do something." Xander shouted. "We have to get her...them back." He didn't like that Faith so much, she got Buffy in trouble, almost arrested. Yes, he know all about the arrest, that well Giles didn't. Both Faith and Buffy slipped out of police cusity and just left. Faith was bad news but he felt sorry, some for her. _I mean see did show me..._he shook his head. _That was well, a good time...focus..._

"Willow? Xander, I heard all the commotion what's going on." Giles came out of his office with bloody gloves. Looking around, he sees the glass and part of the door burned.

"Giles you don't want to know." Cordelia kneeling next to Willow with blood on her fingers.

"Oh no is she?" Xander hollowed out seeing another one of his friends hurt.

"I don't think so. I think it's just a cut." Cordelia repsoned helping Willow to her feet.

"Where's Buffy?" asked a dazed Willow.

"Gone with Faith and that...that thing." Xander protested trying in his mind to figure out exactly what it was that he saw. _was it a dragon or a what a big bird? was this thing even real? if so where did it go, there are no...no dragon layers around here, I would have noticed something like that._

"What thing?" Giles face twisted and his forhead wrinkled as he glanced at all the damgae that was done to his library. _It must have been big for it to take out._ He looked up at cieling, _Not the skylight windows again._ He shook his head. _This couldn't be happening not again_. He noticed the worried looks on their faces.

"A big winged bird," Xander stated. "A really big bird like creature, I might add."

"It was more like a dragon." Cordelia added. "Don't you know your mystical animals."

"Well, excuse me, ms princess." Xander shot her a glance from across the room.

"That's right," Cordelia said, "you better believe it."

"whatever it was swooped them up."

Giles faced Xander and yelled, "And you let him. How?" he snapped his gloves off.

"Well it's not my fault for not having super powers." Xander got mad with him once again. _Why did I get blamed for this. I didn't do it. sorry for not having any super powers like...like who them...well, they seem to have the edge over me...but maybe I do and don't know it yet...what are mine, why am I?_

"Enough," Willow snapped. "I know that the two of you are upset. That's not going to bring them back."

"If we want to find them." Cordelia looked from one to the other. "We have to work together."

_Cordelia's right we have to work together, maybe we can think of something...but this...how...what else can happen? _Giles thought._ Why am I yelling at everyone, it's like we can't get along, or is that how it is everytime?_

"Giles, where are we with...Spike?" Willow asked to calm them down and get them back on track. They were losing time fighting and nothing was getting done.

"I have one, he told me earlier there's two he believes."

"You go do that, Xander you and Cordelia help me with this mess. We will think about how to find this thing as we work." Willow took control, she was feed up with this as much as them but something had to get done. Giles who hated to be told what to do, sighed as he nodded to Willow.  
>Xander also walked off with a huff. <em>I can't believe she just did that...she's right though we...or she thinks better when she works.<em>

Willow thought she heard foot steps in the hallway. "uh oh..."

"That doesn't sound to good." Cordelia responded putting the last pieces of the wooden table in the trash.

"Footsteps are never good." Xander commented, putting more worry into Cordelia's mind.

"Prinicpal Synder," Willow was shock to see the principal of the school on a Saturday. "What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing here, Rosenberg?" He looked at Cordelia and Xander as well. "And you and you." he pointed at them to make his point.

"Helping Mr. Giles, my mom thought it would be good if I helped out, because of..." _don't get me started on how I feel about that now._ "and Mr. Giles needed someone to help students who need books." _that was a big lie but a good one_ she thought, _now how to explain why Xander and Cordelia were here_. "I was just getting some books for Cordelia here," she winked at Cordelia but thought that it was waisted. "So she can work on her report," Willow glanced over at her. "I will have those books in a minute." She reached behind the counter and flipped over some book covers as to trick stamp them. She used her own school books.

"Thanks," Cordelia figured out what she was doing and it was brillant. H_ow does she come up with this stuff on a whim._

"Xander," Willow called knowing he wasn't paying any attention to any of this.

"What?" he answered. Willow didn't know, if that was a fake answer or was he not really paying any attention to her at all. Either way it was to perfection.

"Mr. Giles is still looking for your book, it was a hard one to find. I'm going to see if he found it so the two of you can leave."

"Yeah, Take your time," he went up next to Cordelia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No hurry, right Cordie."

* * *

><p>Willow disappeard behind the desk. "Giles," she said softly as she entered the office. She got one glance at part of Spike's bloody head, and covered her eyes with her hand.<p>

"Yes, what's wrong now?" Giles asked not looking at her.

"Principal Synder is out in the library, I need to borrow some of you books."

"What's he doing here? I..."

"I got it under control but we need to work fast. I made up a story, and so far he's buying it."

"Take what ever you need, just stall him. I'm almost finisheded here." She still couldn't look over at Giles' desk where Spike was having his head cut open. It was too much for her. She, through the slits of her fingers walked around getting the books she needed.

* * *

><p>"Xander!" she somewhat not meaning to shouted at him.<p>

"Yeah," he never took his eyes off Cordelia and almost trip walking up the front desk.

"Your books." she held out her hand. "Have them back when the date says so this time. I don't want to have to hunt you down. Mr. Giles is still mad at you from last time."

"Very well, now you can leave." Principal Synder commented glancing at the two of them.

"Will," he smiled, knowing that she got them out of this with ease, "See you tomorrow."

"You can count on me." Willow responded with a thumbs up.

"Yeah whatever." Cordelia commented in a huff rolling her eyes, "Now can we get out of this dreadful place. and why did we have to come on a Saturday?"

"I needed books, and I'm grounded. It's the only place that I'm alowed to go." Xander winked at Willow. _Man she's good_.

After the two walked out of the library principal Synder stood there glaring at Willow.

"Is there something that I can get you?" she asked hopping that he bought her story.

"No, I'm just here to keep an eye on my school."

"Nothing to worry about. Do you need to see Mr. Giles." she asked trying to think of something else to say to him to keep him out here and away from snooping around.

"No, just tell him to hurry along. and you as well." That man gave her the creeps, something was off about him. No principal she knew would be walking around a school on Saturday. He never did before...the food fight in the cafeteria. _That's all this was about those little brats that got us in trouble. Now he's watching everything that we do...thanks..._

"Alright," she turned towards the office. "Mr. Giles," she hollered. "I'm leaving and Principal Syder says you sould hurry."

"I'll be done in a few minutes, finishing up my research. Thank you for helping with my computer and helping out in the front. Tell your mom that I...uh appreciate the help."

"Will do." Willow came around the front desk. She was hopping that Principal Synder was buying their story. Appeartenly he did.

"I'll walk you out." he said now in a what...friendly mood.

"Fair enough, I have to grab my bag." she reached down and pulled it out. She secretly scribble on a piece of paper a note for Giles that said meet me at The Bronze tonight.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 19

Giles saw the note on his way out, he stuffed it in his pocket. He hated to leave Spike alone but if he didn't exit out the building then that principal would be snooping more. He seemed to hate Giles as much as he hated Buffy. He couldn't have that man, snooping then all hell would break loose. Giles sighed, as he pushed the doors open. _He will be fine,_ he reminded himself. _but...will I?_

He read the note, T_he Bronze, Willow, you know I hate that place but...if that's where I have to go then be it._

He stood outside The Bronze, it was hoping. Giles hated the crowed place but it would hide them better. _I guess that I have to act...like I like the place_. Someone almost knocked him over trying to get in. "Watch it," He yelled out at the person.

"Sorry the band is about to begin." _Great even better, live band night. More noise._ He could already feel a headache coming on. _Let's get this over with._

Giles made it up two the second floor, _it's so loud in here._ B_ut Willow's right if I'm followed then it's all over...I will be chagred with...what murder...wait Giles he didn't die...not yet he hasn't. _Giles was second guessing himself._ Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone...but..._

"Giles, good you made it." Willow called walking up to him smiling.

"What?" he asked. "I can't hear you." Willow was starting to tell him what was happening but he couldn't hear a word with the band playing what he called just noise. "What?" he repeated leaning forward some cupping his ear. Willow dragged him by the arm leading him downstairs where she thought it might be a little quieter.

"Can you hear me now," she asked him.

"What? the band..."  
><em>I guess not.<em> Willow decided they needed a place where they could talk, but not outside to many creepy things go on in that alley. Things that she didn't want to think about. Things that no one should ever have to see. The band stopped for a minute to get set up.

"Now I can," he called.

"Did you finish?" Xander asked joining them, Cordelia in tow.

"I did, I have the keys, there not like normal keys," the band started up again. It seemed louder to Giles this time.

"This way," once again Willow took Giles by the arm and dragged him to small hallway. "Stay,"

_What are we dogs,_ xander thought. _I know how this work_...

"The bathrooms, why do I get dragged into stuff like this." Giles started to complain, more to himself then to Xander. "I never..."

"Oh, done this before." Xander added. Giles glared at Xander, did he say to much.

"Oh no not like that, well ok that didn't sound all the great but it's the quietest place in here, and right now we are have not been seen."

"She did get us out of the other situation ealier so if she..." Giles went on as Willow came back in the hall.

She waved them in. "now, now." Willow locked the door behind them.

"Locked in her with you guys, what has the world come to." Cordelia said. Everyone ignored the comment. Willow sat on the floor, "What are you doing? That's..."

"I feel that she's close." Willow chanted.

"Don't tell, I don't think I want to know," Cordelia looks at Giles then Xander then back to Willow who had her eyes shut. "None of you are normal."

Willow opened her eyes glared at Cordelia, "shhhh I have to concentrate." Willow closed her eyes again and took a deep breath holding her fingers interlocked together summoned more visions.

"What is she...doing?" Cordelia whispered.

"Let her clear her mind, we need to find buffy before..." Xander whispered back.

"My mind is now free tell me where where is she, The Slayer." Willow chated, along with some other words. In her mind Willow had a visions, colors burned in her mind, shimmering and whirling and sparking. Colors danced and blended as the imprinted on the backs of her eyes. They took shape and formed a picture a clear picture of what she was suppose to see...pictures of where Buffy was suppose to be right at this moment.

"she's," Her voice changed into a deep evil voice, her eyes turned to a deep black color which made Cordelia stare even harder at her. _what is she going to turn into...this is too creepy, is she...a...could she be a witch. that would be...what am I thinking I am friends with the weirdos from the school, I expect no less. I wounder what she is thinking right now. can she see things in her mind...what about me can she see into mine?_

"I can see her, in..."

"Yes," Giles spun around, he was excited. Finally he was going to know, but did he really want to. _What if she's...hurt laying all alone...Faith is suppose to be with her, oh that makes me feel better._ He remembers how Faith acted, _so...what if Faith did something...don't think like that_. he told himself but it was out there for him to remember.

"a place..." Willow answered.

"Well. where?" Xander tapped Cordelia, who was so intently staring at Willow, that she wasn't paying attention to the others.

"wha?" jumped back loosing her balance. Xander grabbed her before she fell.

"I see a cave with tunnels and pool in the middle with slimy black," Willow stated as all the others just stood there frozen.

_That's got to be the dragon that we saw in the library ealier. _Xander thought.

"Creature coming out of it." Willow went on saying.

"But, uh..." Giles swallowed before he continued. "Do you see her," he was getting nervous all he cared about right now was making sure that Buffy was alive. He didn't care about at this point the details. Hopping that she wasn't already...dead. He closed his eyes to keep the tears in.

"Chained to a wall next to Faith, they seem fine, wait." Everyone gasped. That was not great words. Giles swallowed the lumped in his throat.  
>"She's weak, very weak."<p>

"We have to find her now." Xander practically shouted.

"ah," Willow held her head. "Pain..."

"What?" Cordelia asked not understanding any of this magic stuff.

"Willow," Xander sat beside her, "what is it?" _Was it...did it have anything to do with Buffy_...he sure hopped not..._she's going to be ok,_ he kept reminding himself, but was losing hope that that was the case.

"Buffy, pain..." Xander knew that in his gut that a shock wave went through his friend. _That's going to make her weaker, I ok we have to get to her and...do what we..._

Willow shook her head. She came to, her eyes where back to being a normal color and her voice was calm.

"Did that help any?" she asked looking at them. Xander tried to think hard at where Buffy could be. He might not have a chance at being her boyfriend but he wasn't going to let her die like this no way in hell. Then he remembered what Willow said cave, tunnels, and the a pool, _the sewer,_ he thought. _sounds like the one that me and Angel, _everytime that he heard that name he wanted to find Angel and beat him up,_ went into years ago._

"Anything special about these tunnels," Giles said breaking the silence. "there are hundreds of miles."

"Just runnng water flowing in pool. I don't really think that helps that much though."  
>Xander snapped his fingers. Everyone stared. He pointed down. "Below us."<p>

"What?" Giles asked rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Below us, what does that mean?" Cordelia asked shaking her head. "I don't..."

"I think I do." Willow shot up.

"I've been there...that's where the master and Angel, we were there. Everything that Willow told us matches."

"Where is this..." Cordelia asked, "Or do I?" Once again Xander pointed down. "The sewer, you want me to go down there? I think not."

_I can't have the two of them together, not on this, what can I get Cordelia to do. I know the perfect place._ "No, I want you to go back to the library and watch Spike."

"Watch a dead man? That's..." Giles made what seemed to be a growling sound. Cordelia threw up her hands, "Alright, I go watch the sleeping man, is that better," She unlocked the door and swung the door open.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 20

Chained to the wall, Buffy had her head down. Waiting waiting for that one thing. She felt defeated worn down. _so the end it continues on._  
>Sweat glistens, running down her face burning her eyes. She tried to shake her head but no relief came.<p>

"At least we will go down with one more fight." Faith chimes in, just wanted to pass time by talking.

"What do you think that this is some kind of joke." Buffy shot back to Faith.

"Not at all," she breath softly, lowering her voice. "I'm just saying..."

"We are being scarficed and all you can think about is a fight?"

"Hell yeah, I will fight to the finish." she rattled her chains. "If only..."

"We will soon enough." Buffy swallows "And it's not going to be easy." Buffy saw some others at least two that she could see were chained across them, Faith had named them "sackies" cause it fit them. They had sacks over their heads. Two on the wall and one was laying across a yellowish marble table, an scarface alter, Buffy imagined with some kind of carvings. Buffy couldn't quite make out what they were but she didn't care. An alter in the middle of any place meant trouble, lot's of trouble. And who were this people, at this distance she couldn't tell. They had been there with her and Faith the whole time so she didn't think that they were her friends but then again...she thought about if it wasn't where were they._ They..._a tear slid down her cheek, where were they, were they coming to help her or were they going to let her die here._ they wouldn't do that to me...well, look how I treated them...Giles I..._She sniffed_ And I tried to kill Cordelia and pushed the others away...what have I done, have I? _a few more tears slid down her face.

"Look at those things." Buffy pointed out. "We are nothing to him it...whatever it is. We are just things...toys."

"What no fight left in you?" Faith stared at Buffy. Faith saw that Buffy was not her peppy self. _There's no fight in her. What is going on? It's like all life in her is being drained. What could be causing that? Will I get that way?_ "Me, I not giving up just yet. I want to kick his ass for this."  
>When Buffy just mummbled something that sounded like an answer, Faith begain to get really worry.<p>

"If we don't get out of here..." Buffy sighed.

_It's got to be that necklace, it's...is that what is. That is doing this to her and I let that...that thing take it from me. This is my fault. But how do I stop __it, I mean I don't even know what it is. Buffy and...are the ones that knows that stuff, her scoobie gang, why are they called that anyway..._her mind was woundering_. __Anyway it is my...I just...I set this thing in motion...well some of it._

An evil laugh made them pause, "pay attention, my subjects," Buffy and Faith sure were. They were watching them. Three demons walked forward. Faith swallowed, _I don't want to know what they are about_ _to do_. She closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Now we will begain, there was a bounch of words Buffy didn't understand. _Something Giles would say, __Latin maybe._ She shurgged. Then she saw him, Giles that was, or what she thaught to be Giles rising out of the flames of hell, face and all buring in agony. Buffy help me...this thing mouthed.

"We got to get out of here," Buffy stuggle with the chains for a second then stopped, she knew that she had to find away down. _Something's happened... __something that...that's bad. that may not be Giles, but something tells me that my friends are in trouble. I..._another shock wave hit her. Hard. Faith had no idea that the bracelet was socking her making the chain rattle even harder then they were.

"It's not going to do any good, save your strengh," Faith called to her.

"Don't tell me what to do." Buffy yelled, suprising even herself. _What gives her the right to tell me what to do? especially now, she's got some nerve_. What is going on with me, I just_...I change attitudes. so this thing...it has emotions...is that how I really feel inside. that's kind of scary._

"I...I'm sorry." Faith sniffed, "I'm sorry about everything. This is my fault."  
><em>Don't say that Faith, you just wanted to help her and look at the trouble that I caused, we wouldn't be in here like this. I guess I destine to be on the bad side, forgive me B that's just who I have become...a bad girl...a bad vampire slayer or what am I? if we both die then what will the world be taken over...by vamps? what scary thought, on the other side no one will ever die...total destruction.<em> Faith swallows, not this time.

_What?_ B thought, _I don't...I thought the three weirdos did it or Spike or was it...I'm confused what __does this have to do with...the necklace, it's all about that...so who is to blame I mean...all of __them?_

"I got us in this mess, well some of it and I'm going to find away out." Faith was determined now, and who ever or what ever got in her way better look out.

* * *

><p>"Last time it was sliper..." Xander went on telling them as they entered the tunnels under The Bronze.<p>

Giles lost his footing. "Ah..." He placed his hands out to stop his fall but slips down, sliding to the very edge of the a cliff like drop off.

"Giles," Xander shouted out as he race after him.

"Xander becareful." Willow called. Xander slipping himself, was just able to grab Giles by the ankles just in time.

"I got you," _for the moment._ "Hold on." Hanging upside down Giles rocked back and forth as Xander started to pull him back up. He was getting light headed and quick. He watched his glasses slip off his now wet face and heard them break as the landed in the pit below.

_That's going to me if they can't get me back up. I'm going to hell. I'm going streight to hell. I can feel the heat steaming up._ He wanted to scream out so bad. If he did someone might find them, all of them. He wouldn't allow that to happen, well he wouldn't want that.

Xander could feel his fingers letting lose some, _I've got to hang on. Just a little longer_. He bit his lips and squinted his eyes as the pain in his hand increased to excruciating pain. He thought his hand was being ripped open again. Xander gave it everything he had but it was just to much for him. He had to let go.

Giles knew something was different, swallowing he felt that this was the end. Taking one last breath he covered his eyes waiting for the impact.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

ultimate sacrifice

Chapter 21

Time just stopped or so Giles thought, he wasn't falling anymore.  
>"What?" not understanding why he didn't hit the bottom, he opened his eyes. He could still see the bottom, or what he thought was the bottom with out his glasses though he couldn't be sure. Reaching out he could touch the flat rocky surface below. His fingers made contact and he was able to ease himself down slowly. He layed for a few seconds plondering what just happened. <em>What did just happened? Willow?<em>

Giles gets to his feet, dusting himself off. Still a little dizzy from being hung upside down, he tried to look around but without his glasses he could see that good. Great, he muttered to himself. _How?_ He shook his head. _What happened to me...all I remember is falling then, I was able to touch the bottom, time just stopped. I.._. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. _What is going on? _He blinked a few times, thinking that that would clear his mind some but it didn't work.

He looked up from where he was supposed to have fallen from. He could see two shadows, they seemed to him to be looking back at him. Some loose rocks crumbled from the edge. One landing right at his feet. _That sould have been me, I..._he shook the thought. _none of this makes sense, how can I explain this?_

_You don't need to..._a soft voice spoke to him.

_Jenny?_ now he was really confused, _did Jenny do this._ He rubbed his eyes, _what is going on with me. I..._

_go...find her. _the soft voice spoke again.

_Buffy? I have to find Buffy._ He took a few steps but still felt dizzy again. _I better sit and rest for a few minutes. _The hairs on the back on his neck stood streight up as he felt a chill go by. He breathed in deeply._ that smell...the smell of..._he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Xander sat back on his heels and brusting into tears. He didn't even try to stop them from flowing. Not this time, he didn't care who heard him. Nothing mattered to him at this point. He sniffed. Even though Giles and he never agreed on much of anything, he didn't want him to die, not like this...not...<em>it's my fault...I should have done more<em>. He shook his head. _Buffy, what's she going to think..._He swallowed, _I just...I failed, I failed us all._

Willow, who had been standing right behind Xander, bent down next to him. She tapped his shoulder. He glanced up, all red eyed. "I did everthing I could, it just wasn't...wasn't good enough." he sniffed, "And now his dead." he sighed. "And it's all my fault." He begain to cry again.

"You don't know that." she stated calmly.

"Sure I do, I..." he was having trouble breathing, "I saw him..." he shooked his head side to side. "I was the one that let go of him. He fell to his death because of me." Another burst of tears flooded his eyes. _Poor Giles, I can only imagine. no I can't...I just...can't._ He wipped his eyes with his fingers. Glancing up at Willow he noticed that her nose was bleeding.

"Your nose," he mentioned to her. Willow sniffed, the with her thumb wipped her nose.

When she looked at her thumb, "oh, a little blood." she wipped it again. "Nothing to worry about. Now come on." She took him by the hand, and started towards the edge.

"You want me to do what now? You want me to go down there?" Xander pointed, "where Giles," he swallowed, not wanting to see the dead body of a...he consider Giles a friend, "I can't..." he sniffed. "I can't do it," he kept shaking his head in response.

"Giles is fine." _and that's all I'm going to say to him._

"What?" Xander glanced over at her trying to read something on her face. "How,"

"I just know and let's leave it at that." She was not about to tell him that she used magic to save Giles. That would be a secret between Giles and her, if she decided to even tell him.

"I saw him fall to his death over that...he..." Xander pointed he tried to talk but couldn't put all the words together.

"No you just saw him fall, you never saw anything else."

_no one could survive a fall like that, there's no way. I don't want to see...oh the horror...I will have nightmares as it is. Why does she want me to do this? does she know something that I don't. How could she ask me to do this right after...I just witnessed..._he swallowed. "I dodn't want to look, I mean I want..." he started crying again. "remember him..." he sniffed trying to catch his breath. He was trying to confince her that this was not a good idea and he wanted to change the subject.

"Go to the edge then and tell me what you see." she demanded not letting up on him.

_How does she know? I mean it's not like...maybe she can sense him...maybe something else...am I going crazy? she's not going to let me out of this so I better do it, ok here goes but if I see...then I'll never forgive her.  
><em>Looking over the edge he expected to see Giles' bloody body at an odd angle but he saw nothing,

no blood,

nothing.

_he didn't just... did willow have anything to do with that? I mean come on...she's acting kind of strange...or is it just me, did I really see what I thought I did. I mean stranger things have happened...so if he didn't fall, where is he? take a deep breath,_ he told himself.

* * *

><p>Cordelia had a hard time sneaking into the school. Principal Synder must have jacked up security after dark. She leaned against the brick wall watching the guards light sweep over the grounds. She ran some and then would have to stop and then ran again. <em>I feel like criminal breaking into a bank or is it like a prisioner escaping, anyway this is not right. well, none of this is right. All this to watch a dead guy. why can't I...what see a dragon?<em> She shiveried.

_I think that I'll take my chances here...but if I get kicked out of school for this...Like that's going to happen,_ she took out a pocket mirror, smiled and flipped her hair. _I'm beauty queen, they wouldn't..._She had to duck again as another light passed over where she was. Stop talking she muttered to herself.

She slowly creak up the door, she didn't want any to see what she was doing. _Can you say creepy,_ She ventured into the dark hall, with her small flahlight she could only see the lit spot in front of her. _Now I'm a burgular_. passing lockers, posters and the water fountain. She felt that someone or something staring at her. Flashing her light in the trophy case, _that statue the one of the cheetleader, can you say extera creepy_. _It always looks like it is seeing the world. Did it just move?_ she shook her haed. _I'm just upset about all of this there's noway it could look._

She finally reached the library, _opening the pits of hell, ha ha ha._ she laughed. _opening the grave of..._she stopped in her tracks "what is that smell? It's horrible, is that the smell of death?" She made her way to the office door and she jumped when it creaked. _Calm down it was just a door._ _It's not like this Spike is going to jump up and start dancing._ She gasped at what she saw.

Spike or who she thought was Spike having never meet him before, layed on Giles' desk. A sticky red substance blood she asumed under his head. _Giles you want me to watch this?_ _It's not like is going to move anytime soon_ as she said that thought she saw his fingers twitch. It's just my imagination. She stared at the guy, _so this is the famious Spike, Look at that hair, wow...it's awesome...I wounder what if...he sure looks dead...to me...but I.._.

She decided that she would touch him. _Just once...what could hurt, I've never touched a dead man before and this_...she smiled _might be the only time I will get to...the guys wont know, he wont know..._

She touched his face, _feels..._ to her he felt warm not cold like she thought he would, _is...was... he turning human_? Just then a hand shot up and grabbed her tensely. She tried to scream but her voice was not there...

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 22

"Buffy?" Spike, what sounded like a gurgle to Cordelia, questioned after a monment.

"No, um...it's Cordelia," she said confused. "I..." his hand loosened its gripped and just dropped his arm by his side. She sucked in her breath to calm herself down.

"Is..." Spike seemed to swallow. To Cordelia he was having a hard time talking. "She?"

"She's...I don't know," Cordelia shook her head. She didn't know what was going on? "The guys where looking for her. I came to well, watch you. I'm not sure why though, I mean..." she started ramble in a breathy rush. "It's not like you need someone to watch you, what sleep. You are a vampire right? don't they sleep alot anyway. I mean that's what I would do it I was one." _oh wait did, I just say that to him...he might turn me into one._ "Anyway I was sent to watch..." There was a sigh that got her attention.

_Great Giles sent me one that does not shut up, I thought Xander was bad. This is his girl friend right? They are made for each other, she talks to bloody hell much. But I need her help._ Spike sighed again. This time Cordelia stared. "I..." he swallowed again. "need fav...or..."

"What would that be? I can try to but then again..." She tried to keep her voice calm but on the inside she was a wreck, _why am I talking to a...vampire, I mean why am I hear...why couldn't I just...what leave, I can't listen to him...he sounds like he's dieing...I..._

"Mess...age," he paused. "For...Buff...y..." He took a longer pause. "Pow...er...of...threeee..." Spike said.

Cordelia didn't get it, _power of three what does that mean?_ _I guess I better write that down,_ she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote that down. _Maybe the guys would know. If I can find them? I hate the sewers so..._

"Third..." Spike went on after he swallowed, again, sounding more raspy then before. now she started getting more worried, was this going to be his last words, _but he's a vampire they don't die do they?_ she thought. _look at him, I sould be...what? There's... _

"Key..." Cordelia thought for a second, _What did he just say, I didn't hear him right there's a thrid key?_

"There's a third key?" Codelia asked, now confused with him. _Giles told me that he had all the keys, unless...Did Spike hide this one on purpose? Did he want..._

"Uh..." Spike this time turned his head some to look at her. "Uh..." _I guess that's a yes. _He blinked. She saw something in his eyes, fear maybe_ no way. he couldn't have fear. is he really dieing on me. He can't cause..._

"It...use to..." Spike almost gagged this time.

_Please don't spit up on me, If you do I'm out of here, out of... _"Use to what, Spike." She came closer to him, she was hopping, as much fun as that was, that she wouldn't be grabbed again.

"Get...into..." he paused, "heart...of...drag...gon."

She wrote that down, _get to the heart of the dragon_. _How did he know... it was a dragon? no one told him...what is with all these people that I hang out with? are there more in this town that I don't know about...a sectret world here of aleins...we are just..._she let her mind think about that_...it gives a whole new meaning to life... anyway,_

"How...does she do that?" That needed to be answered, _how would you unless..._Cordelia didn't want to think about that. _No way is that going to happen, but..._

"eat..." another pause from Spike. "he...eat...and..." this time a sigh, "re...mem...ber...shapes...heart last..."

She was right, that's what she was thinking. She wrote that he eat? _This is getting to compliated for me. so I got the power of three, a third key and he eat and shapes but heart last?_ _whatever. so where is this third key, or do I want to know._

"I," Spike sighed, his eyes fluttered. _Was he waking up all the way or was he...to weak to..._ Cordelia wondered. _"Have...theeeeee...ke...y.." _Spike squized his eyes shut_ "pull...it...pet..."_

"What?" _Pull it_ she said over in her mind. _from where?_

"Right..." he turned his head almost all the way around, closer to the back. "Up..."

Cordelia could see what looked to be a bump on the back of his head. _that? I'm not cutting that out? no freaking way_. She swallowed, _where is Giles when you need him. He's the one that started all of this and then he couldn't even finish._

Spike took the scalpel from the edge of the table, where he watched Giles put it. _Thanks old man you did something right for once. _He touched the bump, then with the scalpel in hand, he slice into his own skin, blood trickled down. "Ah..." He dropped the knife on the floor in the process.

"Pull..." he cried out.

"I can't do that?" Cordelia cried out. "I can't do it?"

"Your...uh... Buff...y's fri...end right?"

_Am I?,_ she thought, "Yes, I am." _well, I think I'm anyway._

"Just... grab..." a puase. "and pull it...out..." he swallowed hard this time. She started towards the bump with her shaky hand. He clasped it, placing it down with his over the bump before she could refuse.

He yanks, she felt skin rip. She turned her face, so if she did threw up it wouldn't be on him. Something hard was in her hand, she wrapped her fingers around it.

"Spike," she called but no sounds were heard..."Spike..." she cried out.

Having his hand still on the outside of hers, watched for any movement...none. No movement at all. Cordelia, glance without turning her head towards him, his body was just...there...so still, eyes looking upward. _Was that the end for him, did this kill him? Did I... _She could feel tears running down her face. She had to get out of there._ What if it is true what if I'm a...am I a murderer...I..._she sniffed._ Did I just kill someone? _Her hand started to shake as she held the object tight.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 23

Cordelia ran and didn't look back. _I killed him, I killed him. I'm a murder on the run. _After she made it back to the hallway, she washed her hand in the water fountain. She watched the blood go swirling down the drain. _His blood, the blood of a vampire._ She turned her hand over and watched the object that was ripped out of his head. A heart..._the heart. The heart of the vampire._ _How ironic is that? I mean...if this is a key how does it work? what does it do? . What have I done. I have blood on my hands forever, a stain of a killer...what do I do...I get this to Buffy with the instructions_. She wrapped the sacred object in the note and placed them in her pocket.

Cordelia thought that getting out of the school would be a little easier, but no nothing here was ever easy. Walking down the diserted hall, she noticed a shadow coming around the corner. _Who could that be __on a Saturday night? oh no not..._she race for one of the classrooms but the door was locked. So she tried another and another and another, all locked. _Willow, I need your smarts. I need help._ Cordelia stop to catch her breath. _Think, use your brain Cordelia._

She came up with an old trick that Xander pulled on her a year before. She climbed in one of the longer lockers. She shut the door just in time, as two sets of shoes. one, a woman's came, into view. _Who?_ She listened closely, "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, no one's here." Principal Snyder remarked.

"This libraryian guy..." Joyce asked. She had no idea that she already meet him and that she accused him of hurting her only daughter.

"Oh," he snorted, Principal Synder hated that man, he was looking for any reason to get rid of him just as much as Buffy and her gang. "Mr. Giles,"

"Um...I guess..." She thinks that's what her daughter called him one time, she never did get to meet him that night. "Anyway, you said that he was here earlier, maybe he's seen her."

"Well, Willow was helping him and that stupid boy was with her so maybe she went with them." _That's more like it, they all went out to get into more trouble. and if her mother can't find, Buffy, what is with that name too, then she is up to no good. where do I need to go to catch them in the act again._

"I just..." _Buffy where could you be? I'm scared. I...if anything happened to you._ All kinds of other thoughts traveled through her mother's mind. None of them good.

"Worried," Principal Synder sighed. "We all are...having missing students...it's..." That's a shame, o_ne less trouble maker the better. Ever since..._

_You're not worried about her. How could you lie like that?_ Cordelia thought. _He makes me so mad_. _If he wasn't the principal, I would kicked his ass myself but I can't...I can wish though right?_ The footsteps moveed again echoing in the empty hall. "Maybe I'll try Willow's again, thanks for your help." Buffy's mother had that worried voice Cordelia didn't like to hear. It was fear that she would never see her daughter again. Not a good voice to hear. _Is that how she feels every time that Buffy leaves the house, like that will be the last time that she will ever see her daughter. What does she even know what her daughter does. It seems that she doesn't. Wow Buffy you didn't even tell your mother. That's why she lies to her all the time and I thought...I wouldn't want to be either one of them if that secret comes out. Um...  
><em>With the coast clear, Cordelia burst out of the locker and ran for the exit.

* * *

><p>Cordelia stood outside The Bronze. It was still packed with kids danceing the night away. <em>Why can't I be doing that? cause I...Cause I love...there I said it, well to myself anyway, that's a <em>_start. I love Xander and this is not what he does, he...what, saves the day everyday? wow, I'm dating __a hero_. She sees a manhole and thinking that it would be easier way opens it. _Here goes, if I...then this should be easy._ She desends the ladder into the dark known sewer alone._ I have to be part hero tonight._

* * *

><p>"This place has more twist and turns then," Xander went on and on about nothing. Willow was starting to tune him out when she saw a shadow coming.<em> Now what? We can't...I can't take anymore suprises, but then again where are we? I didn't sign up for this when I went into highschool. I...what just want what...I like this, I like making a difference...but do I, I mean Buffy ususally gets the credit. Buffy, she wanted to yell out to her friend...her only friend well girlfriend. Where could she be? and what is that...<em>.the shadow stops then starts coming again. This time the shadow was getting taller. _A person? but who...or what..._

"Shhhhh." She placed her hand out to stop Xander from walking anymore.

"What is it? you see something." he whispered. what could it be? Seeing her face he knew that it had to be something that frightened her and that was well not easily done. She got in her attack mood. Ready to attack whatever it was that was coming towards them. _That's not good either, something's..._he swallowed. _I'm ready, well...Stay strong, you must stay strong..._He told himself.

Willow blinked, _It can't be... _A familiar man was coming, He stepped forward some not looking in their direction. _It worked. It worked Giles was saved._  
>"Giles." Willow runs up to him, before he could turn his head she throws her arms around him. "Giles, I thought..." she knew what happen to him since she did it. Giles smiled even though he was in pain from the fall.<p>

Xander stood there staring in disbeif, or was it shock that he was feeling seeing a ghost of a dead man that he watched fall over the cliff to his death. _Is this really Giles or..._ he swallowed the lump in his throat. _a..._he breathed faster _a ghost...I saw him fall... what is happening here? Am I... we seeing things, but if Willow was able to touch him without going through him then __he must be alive,_ Xander shook his head. Nothing changed. Giles, without his glasses was still there hugging willow. S_he still didn't let go of him so...maybe he's...real..._

"Is it really...you." Xander asked, then felt that that was a stupid question.

Giles just nodded. Xander like Willow, ran and hugged him tight. With the both of them, Giles thought that every bone in his body was going to break but he was glade to see them...to be alive...however it happened. _I don't know how but I'm not going to complain_. Both of them finally let go of him. It was good to have him back. They needed all the help they could get to get rid of this dragon and whatever the other things where. A deep growling was heard not to far away from where they were standing.

"This way," Giles yelled, and Xander heard in his voice that he was getting tired, weak even. Though his vision was a little blurred Giles was still able to grab them by the arm and pulled them into one of the many tunnels to their left. The object that was growling passed by them without coming for them. "That was close." Giles leaned against the wall, and bent over.

_I think he's still not right but he's still fighting. How does he..._Willow thought, _he._."Giles," she shouted, as he slid down the wall, easing himself to the ground where he could sit on the floor. He tried to stifle a groan. But Willow know that something was not right with him. He closed his eyes to let a wave of nausea pass and slipped for a moment into the darkness. "Are you alright?" He heard Willow's voice.

"I'll be fine," he shook his head but then had to squeeze his eyes shut again. "I just..."

"Rest, we will keep look out." Xander added seeing what he thought was pain in the man's eyes.

"I...can't need to find," he slowly got to his feet again.

Xander stood by him, shaking his head. _He shouldn't be on his feet in his condition. He needs rest, he's..._Xander looked into Giles' eyes, again. _fear...is that what is driving him to continue on this mission? What he needs to do is be at home. I can't wait till we get it over with so I can be back in my bed, oh that would be great. And something to eat...he could feel his stomach truning. _Then another thought accrued to him. _When was the last time that Giles ate anything. Could that be why he seems weak...I mean... _

"That's why we have to work together. so one of us..." Giles started as he staggers some. Xander had a feeling that they needed to get him something, anything. Xander still helping him keep his balance walk closer to Willow. _Take it easy, we will finish this, somehow. We just need to think...which I not always the best for that._

"If we don't then one or all of us might become doggie food." Willow commented peering back out in the main hallway. _Nothing, where did it go and why didn't it come after us, I know that it saw us. Something's different about these, what are they dogs?_

"What are you talking about, what doggie?" Xander asked looking around, not understanding what Willow was talking about. "I didn't see a dog?"

"That one." Willow pointed, to what seemed to be a beastly like dog that was walking back and forth on the otherside. "It looks to be four of them."

"I can't die, I'm to young." Xander started his whining again the ones that Giles hated. H_e wanted to shut the kid up. I wish that I had some ducktape so I could...don't think that, he's just...what annoying..._he sighed, _he's just...getting on my last nerve...how I.._.but then was reminded of what they were doing here in the first place, _a stupid someone...those, brats...ah teens...I'm glade._

"Uh, Giles." Xander broke through his thoughts.

"Now what?" Xander could only point. one of the doggies spotted them.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 24

"We got to get the hell out of here and fast." Xander tried to sound brave, he knew that he wasn't though. While they were hiding from the beast number 2, they looked around and saw their friend Buffy and Faith hanging chained to the wall. Along with two others that has sacks on their heads.

_Is that the brats...I mean kids?_ Giles thought, _I wanted to get back at them but not to kill them. Those days are over. That was a dark time but no more._ He shook the thought that was trying to form in his mind. _Not any more. You will never run from your past...it lives in you..._his mind told him. _You can run but you will never forget... _Giles swallowed, he sighed. _I have to look forward to...getting Buffy out of here, alive._

Xander was on impluse once again. He tried to bolt, when he saw Buffy move her head some. _Was that a moan? I swear...I coming to save..._

_Not so fast_, Giles grabbed him around the waist to hold him back.

"Let go of me," Xander protested, but Giles' gripped him harder. A little to hard. Both went flying backwards. Giles hits the ground and something goes pop. A pain shot down his arm. _Now what. _Willow was by his side in a moments flash.

"Guys, can't you work together."

"Don't just stand there, get him off me." _Not a good sign Giles, is getting really upset and who can blame him but..._Willow helped Xander to his feet and then Giles.

"We have to think about this, we can't just take off running after her." Even though he wanted to do the samething but he wanted to keep her save. He had to keep her safe, He made a promise to himself that he would at any cost. _If we yell out or made any sudden movements then the dogs would be attacking all of them._ "Not yet, we need a plan, we can't just bust over there. Look right now she's well, just there. If we make a sudden move with out thinkg then..."

"Giles is right... right now she's safe but if we..." Willow chimed in, she to wanted to get to her best friend but knew that they needed to be smart about this.

"I get it, we draw attention to her, so what do we do? I just can't..."

"Yeah how are we going to get the keys to her with those dogs...or whatever they are around us?" Willow asked, seeing how Xander was ready to bolt and destroy.  
>"Last time I think they smelled us out. If that is the case then we are screwed, all of us."<p>

Xander stopped. He took a deep breath. _But if she's... _That's when Cordelia touched Xandner on the shoulder.  
>Giles had to slap his had over Xander's mouth to keep him from screaming out as Xander jumped up.<br>_Why did she do that? Dosen't she know that this is a secret mission? And what is she doing her __anyway, she's supposed to be with Spike. He could wake up at any moment and not know where he is._

Willow turned around noticing the slapping sound. Stop it you to! she was about to yell when she saw Cordelia. _Why is she here...did Spike...what happened that was so important that she would leave when... _After a few moments when Giles thought that there was no danger in Xander making any unessary noise he stepped away, and glared Cordelia down with an angery look.

"Cordelia what are you doing here? I gave you strict orders to stay with Spike... to stay put,"

"Stay out of trouble you mean," she responded in her defense. "Stay out of danger and let all of you have all the fun I don't think so."

"Well, you almost gave us...I mean me a heartatched." Xander commented. He kind of gave her a smile.

"I...well, I..." she swallowed. She took a deep breath to calm herself down some. _Why Am I so nervious...let me think...I just cut a..._she sighed, to collecter her thoughts then continued. "I have a message..."

"From," Giles couldn't think of who would be sending them a messgae...he blinked he was once again getting light headed, but he didn't know why..._wait Spike, then that would mean..._

"Spike who else,..." she sounded shocked that they didn't know who. _Come on who does he think it was the boogyman?_

"What?" Willow asked, with a question mark look on her face. _but that would mean that he is...is awake..._

"I have the third key." Cordelia went on. _This its taking longer then I thought it was going to, just get it out and get on with it. This place...this whole thing gives me the creeps, are they even listening to what I have to say to them? or was this just a waste of my time? but where else would I go, I mean this is what they do everyday and if I want to be part of...am I?_

"What third key?" Giles asked. He never know that there was a third key, _Spike never metioned one_ to me, _how did I...we miss that? and what does that mean? Maybe he found it after...I was rushed but..._

"So you talked to Spike?" Willow wanted to know, she didn't really like the guy all that much but she felt...what sorry for him. _why would I?_ "So he was wake?"

"I wouldn't go that far. We was just started, jumbling something about keys, an then..."

"Then what?" Giles asked. Seeing the look on her face, it wasn't a pleasent and...

Cordelia reached in her pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper that she wrapped the heart key in. She remembered the last look in his eyes. _was that the last look..._  
>"Weak, I guess is the right word that I would use...he's speech was slured. More then a drunk's."<p>

_That's because of the drugs that I gave him to let him sleep._ Giles thought, _that's why I wanted someone there. Those drugs are powerful, but if he was able to put sentences together then..._he smiled, but that smile faded as quick as it came when he saw the third key in her hand._ Where did she have to get that from? Was that..._

Cordelia had a flashback of her bloody hands. _I'm stained with...I'm a murder._ she thought to herself.

_Is she in a trance?_ Willow thought, still staring at Codelia. _Is that key have special trance powers? What the hell did she do to him. How did she...get that the...third key if the first two were in his head where was this third one? And why didn't Giles see it. I don't think I want to know. What is wrong with her? Why is she hesitating, something happened to her or Spike for that matter that she didn't want to tell us._

"I..." Giles, took the stone from Cordelia's hand. S_o this is the third key, but how did I miss this. Look at it it's so big..._

Cordelia told them about what Spike told her."It was a little slurred so I had to right it down," she held the paper up. "What does it all mean? I mean is it in code?"

"Power of three." Giles read out loud, sometimes that helped him think better if he read it. Xander always thought that was a weird way of thinking, but then again he never thinks things threw. He goes on impluse. Which sometimes causes more harm then good. _Xander would always come into the library and asked if I was talking to myself. He knew that that meantI might have an answer but right now...I have nothing. um...three..._He mouthed the words again. "That means the keys, check, got that. Shapes..." he paused he had to think on that one. _That sould be an easy one but..._

"The ones in the bracelet, and the one in the necklace." Cordelia said, more to herself. _Well, that's what I see it meaning, the one in the necklace was heart. That's what I liked about it, the indents are where the pieces fit like a puzle. Then the puzle...oh never_

"How?" Willow asked cruiously.

"I know jewelry." Cordelia shot back. _Here we go again with the making fun of me..._

"Go figure." Xander responded with a light giggle. He takes advantage of the hesitation to add. "It would be all about you wouldn't it."  
>Cordelia got up, she was mad at him. <em>How can he always think that. I mean come on...but is that true?<em> She was starting to believe that...

Giles saw the irriation between them, he needed everyone to work together on this. "Last the heart," he continued as the tension started to build between Xander and Cordelia. _This is not good we can't have fighting between them. Is working with the two of them always going to be like this...what do they see in each other...I will never know..._

"Do that one last." Cordelia said.

"Why?" Xander asked but Giles igrored it. _If I just ignore it, maybe we can get done sometime this century._

"Eat..." Giles shook his head, _that didn't sound good. What could that mean, not...but how... the thing that comes to mind makes me shiver, she will be eaten...by and then stab...the heart. _

"Eat her..." Cordelia started, after she saw the hesitation, again she thought she put in another one of her two cent worth of info in. _What could hurt? It's worth a try, I didn't go...digging in...ripping...this thing out, if I not going to tell what I think to be right._

"What?" all glanced at her. She shurgs her shoulders.

_My worse fear is coming true, _Giles stared not really looking at anyone in particular,_ is that the only way? _

_That dosen't make any sense unless...no way. _Xander thought_, is this her way at getting back at me for my earlier comment or could this be true, no way will it work. That's impossible she just wants...there it is again. All about her._

"The way that spike said, more like gurgled," Cordelia went on ignoring the looks. She shivered and stuck out her tounge to show her discuss.  
>"It sounded to me... like the dragon, how he knew I don't know, anyway had to eat her so that she could get to the heart of the dragon."<p>

"Are you crazy?" Xander shot another glance at her. She wanted to slap him. Hard, right across the face. But then that would lead to well something that they didn't need right now not when Buffy was still in harm's way. Then she thought about what Spike asked her..._I'm...I'm Buffy's friend, well I try to be...why can't...they see that. Spike did and he doesn't even know me, so that proves it...proves what? nothing really._

"Xander," Willow's voice was raised some. "It's just a theory."

"How come I can't have any good theories, sometimes..." Cordelia's voice rises at little too loud for Giles. He thought something might hear them talking and they didn't need that right now.

"Stop fighting. We are here...to save Buffy and that's all that matter." an agitated Giles said.

The fighting continued, when Xander shouted back at her, "It's not about you all of the time, it's about..."

"No, it's not about me, but I feel like I'm not part of this...screw all..." Cordelia started to walk away.

"Cordelia wait." Willow got up to follow her. _We can't just let her go out there alone when we know there are more of these dog like creatures around._

"Just let her go." Xander yelled. "We don't need her anyway."

"How can you say that!" he heard Cordelia, who was now out of his sight. "See, that's how I get treated. That's why..."  
>A snarl made every single hair on Giles' neck stand up. His worse fear did come true, they were to loud and now...something was coming. Something was coming after them.<p>

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 25

_What did I do? I put her...in danger...I didn't mean...oh no..._Xander shighed. _I think I just made things worse, should I have trusted her I mean...it sounded but maybe she's right._

"Cordelia wait," called Willow again.

This time she answered her. "Why should I," she swirled around, to face Willow. "Willow, look out, Duck!"

Willow and Cordelia ducked as something flew over them. _Nice move, see that's why she's still needed. _Willow thought.  
><em>She's not all that bad but sometimes...um maybe her ideas...well...<em>

_What is that flying dogs? Now I think I have seen it all. What else am I going to see if I stay with these people..._Cordelia shook her head._ But isn't that what I like about them...different yet dangerious...maybe...could it be this is why I hang out with them?_

"We didn't mean it." Willow swallowed. "We are just upset about all of this. We want to help Buffy and..."

"And save the day, I get that! But I have good ideas too, and you treat me like it's all about me. well, he..." A long black whipping tail came sweeping by. "Jump!" they both yelled at the same time. Both did and avoided yet another disaster.

_What was that? I'm getting the feeling I should have stayed where I was... with Spike._ Cordelia took a deep breath as they both made it back to the side tunnel before something else could atack them.

"That was too close," Willow said, as she leaned with her back against the wall. "We need a plan." She swaollow, "I mean we can't just walk out there and attack these things, what ever they are. There's at least four of then, and now we know that they fly." _That was not good, um...if they fly how are we to see them coming. W__e can't be reckless about this, it has to be thought out carefully. beating a demon is hard stuff we..._she wished that Buffy was here, well helping them. She just felt better with the whole gang together._ How are we going to get to her...um...let me think._

After seeing Cordelia and Willow's run in with the flying thing, Xander got thinking. _Maybe we could we outrun them, if we all ran in a different direction that way we could trap them one by one. A way to seperate them. but would that work...um... I'll  
>throw it out there, there's only one way, but the hard part is to get Giles to promise...but how...sometimes he dosen't<br>take me too serious...just like I did with Cordelia...I...um... _No one said anything for a moment thenXander spoke,  
>"I have a plan."<p>

"Well what is the plan?" Giles asked, when Xander did not immediately speak back. Instead he glanced at Giles then to Willow then to Cordelia who wasn't really paying attention he thought.

_I think that she's still mad at me and this ...this plan could make her even madder but I don't care. My gut is calling me to this plan and I'm sticking to it, now how to get them to go along..._

With the longer then normal pause, the more nervous Giles became if that was even possible. But he had to hear him out since he was the only one so far to come up with something. Giles let out a soft sigh.

"Do I get to do it, if I speak it?" Xander wanted to make sure that he got to do this before he told Giles and the others  
>what it was that he was thinking.<p>

Giles knew by that comment that what he was about to say, no one was going to like, something that would involve...what a semi-bad idea attached to it.

"Well, uh...um...what is it?" Giles' full attention, even though he wasn't staring into Xander's eyes, was now focused on him waiting to hear this great idea he came up with.

"You promise..." the men meet eyes. Giles nodds yes. _I don't want to argue again. I don't think that I could take it but then again...I don't know what he has up his sleeve it might do more harm then what we are already facing. which is what really? sitting here doing nothing._

"As you know I'm the fastest runner." Willow wouldn't argue that. She had seen him in action. "So, I'll run and drop off the keys to her before..."

"To risky." Giles interrupted him.

"You promised," Xander shot his mouth off in retalleation.

"That's before I knew what it was." Giles responded with a little anger, _how could he think that I would go along with an idea like that._

"Then don't promise," Xander had him there and Giles knew it.

"I..." Xander smiled, he knew that he had won this time. He could hear Giles' sigh.

_That sneaky...ah... there's nothing that I can do now.  
>Sure there is, just tell him no,<br>__don't do that, you have to keep with what you said. You have... _  
>"I did promise, so I..." he answered, knowing that he might regret alot of things.<p>

"So it's ago?" Giles didn't answer. He didn't want to admit the truth. He didn't want to say yes. That this might be the only thing that saves his beloved Buffy. _Xander is right though he is the fastest one here, but how will she react to all of this? I mean...she might not be able to... _Giles sighed, _I'm not sure he's ready for this. I'm not sure I'm ready to risk... we all might end up dead, but... _he readied himself.

"You're not seriously considering this...Giles!" Willow said, eyeing her...ok the Slayer's watcher. _He's supposed to protect...us...well he did take on all three...now with Cordelia and Spike and then there's Angel too, all of us as...his own._

"I...I..." He swallowed, "I have no choise, I promised him..." He hated himself for being so rash but...time was waisting and now that this situation came out he had to run with it.

"If this works," Willow laid heavy emphasis on the "if". "Then what?" she asked.

"B's free." Xander commented.

"And that's means we get to get out of here," Cordelia added. She knew that that was not the end of things it never was.

"And What if..." Willow started off again, she was trying to make him look at all angles of this...so called plan. She wasn't sure that it would really work and like Giles said it might be to risky. _what if the demons get to him first are they going to...I don't want to be part of that..._she started to get upset. Not just about the plan but everything, _why do I feel so helpless_. _I have to think of some magic that I can use. um... _her mind woundered into her world.

"It seems to me that if there is the slightest chance that this might work, that I... we can free Buffy then the risk is one  
>that I...we must take. What other choises do we..." Giles glanced at Willow who had that stare. "Have? We have to<br>get her those keys for her to free."

"I'll do it. I can run the fastest. I can get it to her. You know that I can! This will work, trust me...have I ever let you guys down." Giles had to think about that one, but he knew that he was the best one to get the keys to her.

"When I say the word," Giles glanced over at Xander and noticed a blank gaze. "Pay attention Xander," Xander swallowed. "Now, when I give the word...run to her, hand her the keys then keep running. Don't look behind you. No matter, what you hear, don't look. Just run to safty."

"You are serious...I have a bad feeling about this..." Willow knew there was no way to change Giles' or Xander's mind  
>about doing this but what if something terrible happened to them...<em>I have to be ready to have a back up plan.<em> She reached in her pocket.

_I can do this, I can do this, I have to do this...she's counting on me...I must not fail her. We have one shot and it's up to me._ Adrenaline was pumping through Xander, he was ready. He was about to go off on the mission impossible of getting the keys to Buffy and getting her out of those chains. He liked the idea, of maybe having some part of being a hero.

Cordelia who stayed out of the descustion , stook her head. She didn't want Xander to do this, but reallize that this is that danger he gets into all the time. _I just have to let him do things, I knew...I have to wish him good luck..._ She grabbed him by the arm. _I'm going to try to confince him not to just one more time, what kind of girlfriend whould I be if I didn't. Not a good one._ She knew that he had to prove it himself, he did it all the time but he didn't have to..._ I...love him anyway._ "I can't let you."

"Cordie," she liked that nick name, one Buffy gave her. _Buffy,_ she sighed. _He's doing this for you._

"This is not up for debate." Still holding on to him, she pulled him in to a hug. Which, suprised all of them equally.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. _There I said it to him. But what if it's too late, what if he dosen't make it back_. He turned to open his mouth to say something back to her. _Words are just words, this is my chance to prove it to him._ She took the oppertinity to kiss him. Kiss him and it mean something something more.

"ut...um..." Giles broke this...meeting up. _I still don't understand those to, one minute they're at each other's throats then the next..._he shook his head. _At least he...hold on to that,_ he could feel tears coming again. "We..."

Cordelia broke the embrace and wiped the lipstick from his lips. She knew that it was time for him to go.

"I'll be fine." he gave a thumbs up and had a goofy grin on his face. "I'll be back in no time." He winked at Willow, then nodded at Giles to tell him that he was ready to do this...

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 26

A burnt smell wrapped around Buffy's senses and the memory of Giles burning, jolted at her every nerve. She started to pantic again. "If I must die, so that Giles is proud of me, I will not die a prisoner. I will die a warrior." Buffy didn't know  
>that she was talking outloud untill Faith had answered her.<p>

"That's my girl!" Faith claimed in. "We fight this to the end." Buffy lifted her gaze from the floor to the alter. The man standing by the alter was changing. Shifting...twisting his form. "What's he doing, dancing over there?" Faith commented with a chuckle, as the man was twistig and turning his body in odd angles. His human flesh was shedding like a snake sheds it's discarded dried up useless skin. "Is that man shedding...to become what? Another demond?" Buffy didn't  
>answer Faith, she was watching this thing...just rip it's skin off.<p>

"I don't think so. Not this time. I think this is something bigger Faith." Buffy swallowed. "A dra...dragon." The hands  
>ripped open and green scaly claws emeraged. The neck elongated, stretched, pushing out of the human shoulders.<br>His skin fell off in clumps. The wings slid out the back and uncurled causeing blood to spatter all over the floor and walls.

"ewwwwww."

The legs thickened, bent inward to lift and support the shifting, shimmering, hugely growing body. The tail coiled and uncoiled thrashing back and forth like an excited dog's wag. The face blurred into that of a beast, with gleaming red in the dark green sockets. The nose julted outward, showing fanged teeth and a yellow lashing, flickering tongue.

"I call that a dragon. If I had ever seen a real one." Buffy said but her mind didn't understand what happening, it refused  
>to believe such a creature had been able to walk around unnoticed for so long. Her eyes had decieved her, decieved everyone for that matter. But that at this moment didn't. Now she had to think about away to get rid of it before it killed anyone else.<p>

The first thing they had to do was get down...um...  
>"How do we battle this thing if we can't get down from here?" Faith asked, rattling her chains.<p>

I_ think she does that to __annoy me. When I get down...no violance._ She had to remind herself.  
>"We find away. That's how." Buffy yelled, she was more then determend now then ever to get down and kill that beast.<p>

Faith was ready, she knew that a battle would come one day. Ever since she was little, she trained for this. She didn't expect it to be a dragon but she knew that she would fight to the end. She had to always fight for what she wanted in  
>her life and this would not be any different to her. She believed that this was just the begenning, so they both better hold on.<p>

The dragon dug into the scrafices' breast tearing out the still beating heart. "The heart...the soul...I will consume...of every man." The dragon roared. "Starting with this one." and the dragon swollowed the heart, he held in his hands, whole. The four demond dogs leaped from their post, gnawing and licking up the scraps, of the dead body. Slurping sounds echoed off the walls.

"Now, I think I just might lose it," Faith turned her head. Buffy closed her eyes. The sights went away but the sounds continued on.

* * *

><p>"That's just so gross," Willow comminted after seeing what just happened to...<em>I wanted to get rid of that brat but he didn't deserve to die like that. No one does, yeah I hated him but still...<em>she could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Bye," she whispered. She didn't know why though, it wasn't like a dead man could here her. Or could they?

_This has gone on long enough,_ Xander thought to himself. _It's time to take charge. To put my plan into action, __now how do I  
><em>_get B's attention?_ _um...I have to do it away that will not cause attention to me or to them. Let me think._

Then he spotted a little stone next to his foot, and then an idea popped into his head. _That's it, if I can get Faith to look over  
>here then...<em>He picked up the rock. _Not big enough but a start._ He threw it with all his might.

Ping.  
>Nothing, no response. <em>She didn't see it.<em> He threw another one, this time a little bigger. This time the rock bounced.  
>Ping,<br>Ping,  
>Ping.<p>

_What the?_ Faith looked down at her foot._ That wasn't there a second ago_. Another rock came bouncing by. She glanced in  
>the direction of where she thought the rocks were coming from. All she could see was a shadow on someone. Not<br>another dragon.

_She doesn't understand._ This time he screwed, his original plan of being quite. He took the biggest rock that he could find and tossed it her direction. _Now maybe she will_.

_If this was another dragon or demon dog then why are they throwing rocks at me?_ Faith finally looked all the way his direction. He waved at her. _Who?_ _That looks like one of B's friends over there. He's trying to get our attention, maybe he's here to get us down._ She tried to lift her hand to wave back but the chains prevented her. Xander took that is a good sign that they were still alive, now he was ready to put his plan into action.

Buffy still had her head down. _What is she looking at, is she too weak to lift her head?_ Xander wondered.

"I think he wants, to get your attention." Faith called at Buffy. All that Faith could hear from her was her soft breathing. So she repeated the words, this time a little lounder.

Buffy glacning over at faith, without moving her head any. "Do you mind I'm trying to..." she closed her eyes again.

"Your friend, I suppose," Faith points at him. Buffy, who was irritated with her thoughts being interrupted, opened her eyes.

"What?" anger and irritation filled B's voice.

"Look over at me." Faith yelled this time. _Why can't she just do that, I trying to get us out of here and she's in her own little world. _This time Buffy moved her head in the girl's direction. Faith still pointing at the figure that was standing there.

"Xander?" _What's he doing in here and how did he? If he's here then...the others..._Xander stood there smiling. He held his palms up. At First Buffy didn't undedrstand what he wanted. Then she saw him lift his slightly.

"I think that he want you to do the same thing." Faith added, thinking to herself that that was common sense. Well to her it was.

Xander nodded. He couldn't hear what Faith said, but he knew that she knew what to get Buffy to do. Finally Buffy got it right. She held out her palms face up. _Now I just hopes that this works. It's got to work, it's all that I came up with._

Buffy could see two of the dog demonds walking close to them. "Xander don't move." she shook her head, "You wont  
>make it," she mouthed at him but that just egged Xander on more.<p>

_I will race fast slapping Buffy in her hands the keys as I go by. Nothing to it. _Adrenaline surged another bolt through him. He didn't hold back, he just snapped into action. He ran with astonishing speed. He was determained to finsih this on a high note.

Buffy watched as Xander came running by. He slapped her out stretched hands and brushed against her. She looked  
>down at her hand which now had something in it. Xander did exactly what Giles told him to do he kept going, he<br>didn't look back at Buffy or Faith. He was told not to, that he needed to get himself to safty.

"Look out," Faith yelled, as a whipping tail whoosed by. Xander jumped over the tail but a tidal wave of stone, dirt, and sharp fragments of rock roiled his sight, making it difficult for him to outrun. His eyes stung but he kept going.

"Stop him." The dragon yelled in a human voice. "No one escapes the dragon king."

_Now he's a dragon king,_ Buffy thought, _when did that happen?_

"He must be destroyed. now." The dragon continued to yell. The tail smashed into the wall.

"Xander, get out of there." Buffy shouted as she saw more rocks come tumbling down. Bits of stone sharp as arrowheads sliced open his flesh and rock dust choked off his breathing. The tail came back around and that's when it got Xander. He tripped, fell sideways. A rock broke free. He covered his face, knowing it was going to land on top of him.

bang...A sickening feeling echoed in the tunnels.

"That will work. If there are others, find them. Search everywhere. Leave no rock unturned, get it...hah hah..."

Buffy turned her head away from the pile of rubble. She held the objects tight in her hand. "Got to..."

"There's nothing you can do." Faith shook her head. "He's..." _There is no way that he made it out of that, but why did he do that, he knew that it was risky. Why do it? The one good thing is that that she has what he wanted her to have, what ever they are._

_tbc..._


	27. Chapter 27

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 27

Now Buffy was really pissed and so was Willow. Not a good idea to piss off Willow. That's for sure.

"Why did he risk his life like that?" Faith asked. She really wanted to get to know B's friends. But she didn't understand  
>why he would do that. <em>What was he thinking? I guess he was trying to do anything that he knew to do but...if just seems I don't know foolish...I don't know. I never had anyone do anything for me like that. Poor fella.<em>

"That's what friends do." Buffy answered as tears flooded her eyes, "Xander." she sniffed. She closed her eyes for a  
>minute to make the tears stop flowing but they didn't, they kept coming. She swollowed and sniffed again. <em>Why did<br>this have to happen to him, and why now...I...this is all my fault. I..._

Faith snorts, then adds, "Is that what lovers do?" She didn't know? One she never had a real boy friend or one that  
>would stick around long enough. And she defenitly didn't have any friends who really cared that much, but she knew enough that she could see there was something going on between the two of them. Even if they don't know it, cause no one puts their life on the line unless, they...he loved her.<p>

"Do you want me to get you down or not?" Buffy lashed out. _Only if I could get myself down._ She rubbed her fingers around the objects that Xander left in her hand, still trying to think what to do with them. She had no idea. All she did know was they these are what will set her free. She concered them clues but..."What do I do?" Buffy whispered, more to herself.  
>Faith must have not heard her whisper for she was continuing on without a breath.<p>

"You wouldn't leave me. hanging here, would you?" Faith argued. She could tell that Buffy was blaming herself for all of  
>this. <em>It should be my fault if I hadn't have wanted to...then none of this would have happened...I just...I can't do anything right. <em>

"I would scream to get their attention." Faith was trying to get her mad, doing so made her think faster. Well it did before.

"You wouldn't do that. You die yourself."

_B's right I wouldn't do that. Empty threats are good to have for emergency though._

_ahh...she's making me mad...Buffy thought. I got to get down from here, I should leave her hanging._ She smiled over at  
>Faith. The <em>words that Faith said stuck in here head. She's trying to egg me on so I will think faster. I do do better when I'm mad...um...<em>

A loud screaming cry got their attention just before something hit the floor with a loud thud. The four demon dog  
>creatures raced to the place and started licking up the blood. "Heart number two." Came the evil voice, then a laugh that Buffy really didn't want to hear again. <em>Pure evil<em>, she thought. _What causes that? I guess there wouldn't be people like me if there __wasn't any evil. That's a scary thought. What would that be like...to be normal..._she sighed.

"Oh no..." _Not again. __If that's..._ Buffy thought to herself. N_umber two then...he only has three and then...us..._She blinked._  
>That means that we are next. I can't let that happen.<em>

"Oh no what?" Faith had worry in her voice. _That didn't sound good, what's going to happen now_. She rattled her  
>chains. <em>We got to get down from here before.<em> _That becomes us. Maybe that's what B's thinking. I sure hope that_  
><em>she has another plan up her sleeve.<em>

"It's..." Buffy swollowed. Hard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How can..._ "It's growing."

"What are you talking about growing?" Faith shook her head. _Did I just hear her correctly_. She faced Buffy. "How can it grow?"

"That!" Buffy pointed. "It's getting stonger. Each time it..."

"Feeds, right?" Faith's heatbeat went up. "The dragon gets...strentgh. And we..." _we become dinner._ She thought. _Then it _  
><em>takes over Sunnydale.<em>

"We..." Buffy started, Faith smiled. She like that word 'we'._ I know that she wouldn't leave me hanging. We are in  
>this together.<em>

"Have to stop him when his not a full growth." _But when will that be after one more or it just keeps growing. Where _  
><em>do we start.<em> Buffy looked down at the stone-like things and shook her head. _Help me...She cried, Xander I know you can  
>hear me, I refuse to think, that you're dead. But if I'm talking to a ghost, I need help. I don't know what to do. I have all I<br>need. I think I do anyway but how to use this stuff I don't know. I need your..._she sighed._ He is alive, he is alive._

Buffy looked fustrated. How could she not, nothing that they planned out had worked so far.  
>Faith, who was also looking at the colored stones, thought she had seen the same ones somewhere. The she looked at<br>the bracelets,_ that's where, they match._

"They go well with the bracelets don't they." She told Buffy.

"What?" Buffy questioned as she faced Faith. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, the stones, they match...they go good together don't you think."

Buffy rotated the bracelet and saw what Faith was talking about, or what she thought Faith saw. "It does. Dosen't it.  
>They match." <em>Good call Faith. Now, what does that have to do with...do they fit into them? Here goes nothing.<em> B struggled but was able to get the matching stone into the slot on the bracelet. _She was right, after all._ Buffy's fast reflexes allowed  
>her to grab the dagger that the bracelet turned into.<p>

"Wicked," Faith nodded her head. Sliding it under the chain, towards her, Buffy was able to get her hand free.

"That's what I'm talking about." Faith cried. _Now get the other one done, so you can help me down. Then we can kick...  
>some... <em>Buffy hesitated. _What's she waiting on?_ Faith heard the claw marks. _No not now...we..._She watched Buffy swollow, then glance around. Buffy waited another, what seemed to Faith a few minutes, before she got the other bracelet done.  
>Another knife popped out of the second bracelet. An odd shapped a dagger this time. one with a lot of curves.<p>

"Pop goes the weasels." laughed Faith, but it was lost on Buffy, who was working on cutting the chains. The dragon whipped it's head around towards the racket and roared. It took two steps towards them.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 28

Willow wasn't going to let her friends die like that. She stepped out of a side tunnel that she, Giles and Cordila  
>were hiding in.<p>

"Willow no!" shouted Giles as he saw what she was going to do. He edged closer out of hiding to.

"I have too." Willow shouted back at them, without turning to face him. She knew that he would try to stop her.  
>She felt in her heart that this is what she had been meant to use her magic on. Situations just like this and that is<br>what she was going to do. "I have to give them a chance."

Giles, tried to think of away to stop her. He winced in pain. _How am I going to stop her? I..._ in his mind anyway,  
>thought he had failed Xander.<em> I couldn't stop...<em>he sighed, still thinking about that pile of rocks that covered Xander.  
><em>I couldn't stop Xander and now look,<em> he swollowed. _Now, Willow's trying to do the same thing. What kind of protector  
>am I? I can't ler her have the same fate as Xander. I just...<em>

Willow was already out of his sight. She held out her hands in front of her. "Not so fast," she said. She stepped  
>forward a step. Willow's magic tingling jolts through her blood stream, she knew that she was doing it the<br>right way. She formed a balls in her hands. _Here goes nothing. _She threw her hands back and then forward again  
>releasing two rays of silver blue energy at the dragon. The force of the two lightening bolt strikes sizzled light<br>across the room, slamming the dragon square in the chest. _Nice shot, if I do say so myself._ Willow smiled. _I knew  
>I was good.<em> The force of the bolts phushed him into the wall.

"Whoa, now that was cool." Willow heard Faith say. "But who or what caused it?" She twisted her head all around  
>but saw no one that could have. Willow moved closer to the stuned dragon. She was determained to take it out.<br>Fury burned in her eyes, that's not a good thing to see on any witch, or possible one. The dragon locked eyes with  
>her. "No body kills my friend and gets away with it." Even though she never had one of her friends get killed before, but<br>this was her best friend. A friend she had all her life and now this thing was going to pay for taking him away.

Giles watched in horror. _She's going to get herself killed for sure as well, unless I can stop her but I don't... _The dragon flapped its wings violently to avoid his terrible fate.

Willow shot another round at him, this time its wing absored most of the hit with a ripping sound. The dragon hollred. It  
>thrashed about and with a flip of his tail slashed into the wall. Bricks and dust entered the air clogging everyones<br>sight for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Giles had a plan. _Now's my chance to redeem myself as protector. _

He brust into action, sliding under the dragon legs. He sprang to his feet and tackled Willow, pushing her to safty behind the alter before the dragon could fight back. He cover her with his body as the dragon stomped its feet.

Willow, formed words with her lips trying to speak but was struggling. Giles put his hand to her mouth. "Stay here." he ordered and gave her one of his glares. A glare that said you better do it or else. A look that she hated to see on him.  
>A serious look. She swollowed. She knew that he meant business.<p>

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked glancing past the alter to see. Giles ignored her question. Before Giles can figure  
>out his next course of action the dragon begins to move around the alter. Strangly moving, was he hurt or was<br>this just a trick? Giles wondered. He wasn't going to take anything for granted, he knew better.

"You can't escape my wrath." It lunged, it's movement so swift and unforseen, a convulsive backward leap save Giles  
>from the slashing claw that would have surely sliced through him, opening him up so the dogs could. He didn't have<br>time to breathe, before a blow from a gigantic tail struck, flinging him back against the wall with such  
>force that it knocked the breath from his body. Giles lay on the ground on his back, stunned as much by the<br>impossibility of the blow as by the blow itself. He was sure that something this time was broken. He didn't know how  
>much more his older body could take, staggering to his feet all weak, and drained feebly gasping for air.<p>

Willow was glad to see that he was atleast still alive after a blow like that. Just as he turned to go back to Willow,  
>one of the dog pounced on him pinning him down so the others could attack...<p>

Slobber dripped off the long sharp teeth of the dog's mouth, as its clawed foot dug into his flesh of his shoulder...Giles  
>tried to turn his head as he watched the drool coming down.<p>

plop...

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 29

Spitting dust, Xander coughed and coughed somemore. He took a few deep breaths, _ow..._his mind screamed.  
><em>That hurt. why is is so dark?<em> Then he realized that he still had his eyes shut, or were they swollowen shut. He was  
>scared to try to open his them. He was afraid to see what he was going to see.<p>

Did he do his job? Did they get down? He sure hope so. He was hurting. He tried to breathe again and his side was  
>was sure that that wasn't supposed to be. <em>Small breaths...<em>he told himself. He moved his hands, _well atleast they work,_ _now for the feet._ _good to go_. "Where am I?" He questioned outloud as he ran his hand down his face.

He didn't remember all that much just running towards Buffy and then the rest was a blur. He shook his head. "Why can't I remember? Oh well, better that I don't I guess. He squinted then slowly opened one eye. _rocks? a tunnel?_ then the other one. He blinked. "Where did everyone go?" He listened hard to try to detect some trace of sound. But nothing.

No sounds at all. "Am I trapped? All I see is rocks." He looked behind him, a solid rock blocked his way. "Now I remember, the rock, it fell...I guess I'll just have to find another way back in." He got on all fours, slowly moving one hand at a time.

He didn't think that anything would be following him but he wanted to be sure. He came to several places that he himself would deemed ideal for an ambush and tensed. _This dragon like creature could be after me, I mean I wasn't..._ he  
>swollowed. The tunnel he was in was getting darker and darker. "Where does this, lead too?" I wonder. Does it lead<br>back out to the guys? If id does then I have to help them. He groped the side of the wall.

He peered out into a halway. He let out a sigh. Some part of him shighed with relief at the dark and empty the hallway of the Bronze. _It could have been worse and still could be_. He stepped cautionsly into the darkness. _no lights must have shut down._ _It can't be that late?_ He glanced at his watch. They wouldn't unless...someone followed me.

wrong with it. The only other reason is that if someone. He shook his head. A fight is not what he wanted to walk

on...last time that he got into a fight...it wasn't pretty. They made him leave and he couldn't come back for month. But...this time it felt different. Xander wasn't sure what was going on. The faint exit light shone from the doorway but why empty, I mean, he turned to left a table where a man slumped at the table with a knife struck in him.

"Son," an officer called. "You can't be in here."

"Sorry," he had to think of a lie so the best thing that he could come up was that he was I the bathroom.

"You must leave, now. We have lots of work to do." The officer pointed at the door. Xander sighed.

"Now what am I going to see?" He walked out of the door and he saw someone who he really didn't want to see. Not now, he knew that she was looking for answers and he knew that he didn't know.

"Xander have you seen my daughter?" Joyce asked as she approched him.

" Or mine," Willow's and Buffy's mothers joined him. They too were kicked out of the bar. Everyone was. That's a good thing right, no one else had to die.

"We heard a murder here tonight here. But they will not let us get by." She started to get trearied eyed. Only if they knew what was really going on downstirs.

"I was afraid, that it might be...it was two teenages." Willow's mother added. "Were're not allowed, But that doesn't mean..."

"no um..." He hated to lie to them. "I haven't see them. They were gounded weren't they?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"They both lied to us. They said they were staying at each other, house." Both women hugged. "We scared."

"I'm pretty sure they're safe," He knew that that was somewhat of the trugh anyway. He know they safe from this murder thing but not from the thing that that they were chasing under the Bronze.

* * *

><p>Cordelia watched as a shadow approached. Slowly shifting across the rock formation. She held her breath until...she saw that it was Buffy.<p>

"Buffy." She called, trying not to be so loud. Buffy thought she heard her name. So she stopped right outside one of the tunnels and peered in. "Hello..."

"Buffy, it's Cordelia."

"Cordie," She stepped into the darken area. "Why are you here?" She glanced around. I know that she didn't come alone, not in here. "Where's everyone?"

"Giles went after Willow, whereever she went, I decided this time that I would stay put."

_This time, what kind of trouble did she get into last time._ "They went out there," Buffy sounded shocked. She pointed out  
>to the floor area, like Codelia didn't know. "On the main floor with the dragon?" Faith, who was not that far away, over heard that Willow and Giles were out there without any back up. She knew from watching them that they could take care<br>of themselves but what happened to Xander ealier, they might need all the help that they could get. So she decided that she would go look for them while Buffy got info.

"I guess..." Cordela went on. "Willow was determained to kill that thing. I don't..."

"Tell me what happened..." Cordelia tells her the whole story, not leaving out to much. Buffy was amazed at all that had happened. Especially the part about the unexpected help that they got from Spike. She never really liked the guy but he  
>did have guts and maybe more.<p>

"We have to kill this thing. It's..." a tear fell from her eyes as she remembered Xander. _He's..._

"I know...I saw... he is a good guy." Buffy said, she still didn't want to believe that he was well...dead.

"Was..." Codelia corrected her and then burst into tears. "I..." she sniffed.

"I don't believe that he is dead. I really don't. "

"I wish that I had that confidence. but well..."

"But we will get justice for him by killing this thing. Are you with me." Buffy held out her hand.

"Yes, I am," _this one is for you Xander_.

"Help!" Buffy ran to the tunnel opening and watched as one of the dogs seized hold of Willow's feet dragging her, kicking and struggleing, out from behind the alter where she was resting. She fought and kicked at the dog but he pinned her down.

"Go, I'll be fine." Cordelia told Buffy who was already half-way out the tunnel enterence.

"Willow," Buffy yelled. "Hold on, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Giles could still see the graphic images in his mind. He could still hear the bones snap, hear the agonizing gasp as the shattered ribs were being ripped and sliced from the body. The tearing and slurping were just about to do him in. <em>That's going to be...<em>he swallowed _me if I don't get out of this grasp_. He started to stuggle but that only made things worse, the more he struggled the more excited the dogs got. _They like there food moving,_ Giles commented to himself. Like a cat playing with a mouse. Giles was already was aready at that dangerious stage of pain and exhaustion as it was, one  
>where he wanted to sit and not get back up. "Get this over with if you are going to do it." He called up to the dog. Why<br>he didn't know. It wasn't like the dog would understand him. Or maybe they did. Another drip of drool landed on his face.

"Somebody looks like they need some help." Faith answered waving her sword.

"Faith?" Giles tried to turn his head some but couldn't.

"Hey, there." She pocked one of the dog in the back of the leg. It whiped its head around. "It's chow time." The sword sliced through the dog's neck slicing it clean off, "Oops." Giles watched the head of the dog as it went rolling.  
>"I guess he won't get any, more for me." She joked.<p>

"Where's Buffy?"

"Don't know fighting the dragon, so we can get out of here, I hope." When she looked around she saw nothing. _Where did she go. Don't tell me that she chickened out already. _She wiped her bloody hand on her shirt so she could get a better grip  
>on her sword to go after the other one. Then sees that the second one is now licking giles face. <em>Now that's just wrong, disturbing, something I won't forget but that dosen't matter now. <em>Faith lifts her sword to cut off it's tail when a scream from the other end of area, stops her. Made her turn.

"While this one, is just licking you face, I'll be back." Faith commented.

"Thanks a lot." he said sarcastically.

"Love you too," then she laughs.

Giles could feel the slime oozing off his face. _Is this how it ends for me, getting licked to death, by a dog._

_TBC..._


	30. Chapter 30

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 30

Faith followed the crying that led her, to find Cordelia in on of the tunnels huncker down, trying to get away from one  
>of the dogs, who was scraping at her, not quiet able to reach all of her. It was a tight squeeze to get to her but Faith thought that she could so she went for it.<p>

"Cordelia."

"Who, Ahhhhh..." Cordelia screamed at the top of her lungs after seeing the bloody clothed woman in front of her. She  
>was now trapped between a dog inching closer with claws nearly scraping her and a nut case with a bloody cloths, a woman who looked at Cordelia with anger and rage in her eyes. Who's hands were also covered in blood. Cordelia<br>backed up trying to become even smaller. _Giles was right I should have stayed put, next time I'll listen to him. If there's  
>a next time.<em> "Help," She started to scream again but this time Faith was able to slapped her hand over her mouth.  
>Cordelia struggled to get free. The stench of blood was makeing her become dizzy.<p>

"Will you clam down. I'm trying to help you." Faith shouted at her.

"Help me?" Cordelia shouted back. "You're scaring the hell out of me." _Is she kidding me? Why would I?_ Faith thought  
>about the blood that she wiped on her shirt. <em>Oh, yeah the shirt. Why would that scare her, she's seen blood before right? <em>  
><em>I mean...<em>Faith shook her head. _I guess she doesn't like blood, this is not the right gang to be hanging out with if she doesn't...anyway. I have to find a way to help her._

"The only way to kill these things..." Faith did know how much Cordelia had seen of the demond dogs, "Is to cut  
>their heads off."<p>

"What?" Cordelia swollowed. _Oh, great she doesn't like that either, then why...I'll never understand her, she must..._

"I know I already have." Faith added.

"Who, are you again?"

"Faith, Buffy's friend," ok not all that much of a friend to Buffy but could be someday, maybe. "Now if you don't mind,  
>let's go."<p>

Cordelia still kept her distance from Faith. She was heading right for the dog. Faith had to do something before Cordelia become dogfood. Faith took a step forward slowly. _Can I make it if I swing this thing at the dog, at least back if off some. um...I need to get alittle closer to her but she won't let me...unless..._She glanced at Cordelia who focus was still on the dog. She inched her way slowly towards her, trying not to make a sound. _This is taking to long. I have to get done and get back  
>to Giles.<em> Faith took that chance and lifted her sword. "Cardelia duck." She yelled as she charged with her sword swining.

slice...

Cordelia didn't turn away fast enough and watched as the dog was...well beheaded._ I didn't need to see that, now I'm  
>scared for life. <em>Faith after talking to Cordelia for a few minutes, was able to get her to follow her into one of the tunnels.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" asked Cordelia who was still kind of weary of Faith's intentions.

"Yes," Faith didn't exactly know where it would lead, but it would made it out to the open, and that's all that she  
>wanted was to get her out of there. And out of the way. <em>She shouldn't have been down there in the frist place. It<br>seems to me that she doesn't belong, I can't judge her but she doesn't fit. Is this even one of Buffy's friends or just  
>some chick who wanted to get into trouble? <em>

_How am I going to reasure her that she is doing the right thing by following me? I have to find away to let her know that t  
>his was the right place. Something to show her that I'm right behind her. um...<em>Faith heard something jingle as Cordelia  
>moved. <em>What is that? sounds like,<em> her eyes lit up. _Keys. I have to have them...um..._an idea popped in her head._ I've got it._

Faith purposely bumped into to Cordelia. Faith was also a great pickpocket as well as one who makes trouble. She  
>swiped keys, some change and a lighter from Codelia's pocket when she actidently "bumbed into her".<p>

N_ice,_ Faith decided that Cordelia might need the lighter later to see with, since Codelia and her friends didn't bring  
>anything else, so she put it back. "See, I'm right behind you." but she wasn't really. Faith had stopped, letting Cordelia crawel on. She was going back for Giles and Buffy.<p>

"Left or right?" Cordelia asked still thinking that Faith was right behind her.

No answer.

"Faith?" Codelia tried to look over her shoulder. "Faith?" _Be strong, _she stopped to listen nothing. No shuffleing nothing ...dead silence.

She took a deep breath trying to stay calm herself and not scream her guts out, like she wanted to do. _All alone again  
>I see, I guess I'll go right.<em> The tunnel led her to a familiar sound, a

drip,  
>drip,<br>drip.

_Back to the sewers I see_, well _up I go_.

* * *

><p>Faith made her way back down to where all the action was happening. She could still see the dog on Giles, and she<br>saw...

_It's about damn time for you to show up girl._

"Get away from her." Buffy yells, and then there was a squeal that echoed throughout the tunnels. "Tells him not to  
>mess with me." Buffy placed her hands on the altar, she used it to support her weight and pulled herself up she<br>paused a moment to gather her strength. She helped Willow to her feet.

"Here he comes," Willow stated as leaned against the alter. "I think we made him mad."

"who,?" Buffy looked baffled. "Who's mad."

"Who? Are you kidding me," she shook her head. _Was she not paying attention at all, sometimes I wonder_. "The dragon."

"Oh, right," she answered. "The dragon who thinks he's king." Both girls ducked behind the alter.

"Now what?" Willow questioned looking at her friend. _Like she would know, she didn't even remember the dragon.  
>Magic only stuns it. <em>"We can't hide here for long."

"You're right we can't." Buffy gripped the stone lid of the alter and with an effort born of fear and some furry, lited up  
>the lid and hurled it at one of the drangon's claws then she ran. "Run!" Buffy hollored at Willow, both take off running,<br>as the heavy stone lid crashed into the dragon's claw crushing it. Snatching back the claw from more damage, it makes  
>a swipe that missed Faith by inches. Slammed it into the wall getting it stuck. While struggling to break free, knocks<br>Faith against the wall.

Hearing all the racket Buffy sees Faith hit the wall and slide down. She ran back towards her. Faith struggled to remain standing but she was to weak.

"I'm sorry B,...I'm...Sorry about everything." Faith fell back down, sliding to the floor and eyes closed her body went limp.

The dragon roared, "Run Willow, we have to regroup." Buffy ran towards another tunnel, when running by sees Giles.

"Giles,"

When hearing his name, he opened his, "Buffy," he whispered. She saw his smile, the smile they only shared. One of  
>those sweet moments that often passed between them. A calming smile one that helped her focus her thoughts.<br>But this time it was a more difficlut task, knowing that Giles was hurting. Her thoughts refused to stay quiet.

_This thing it's hurt to many of my friends included Faith, who well, she might become a friend. I have to stop him. 'stab the heart of the dragon.' The only way to do that is to...be inside of the dragon. _That sparked a strange sensation swept over her, one that banished all fear. She knew what she had to do. Gathering with Willow, she told her that she was going after the dragon alone.

"Why,"

"I have to do this...I know what I have to do. I have to destory this thing."

"Buffy no," Willow begged. "Let me come with you."

Buffy shook her head. Buffy who, was standing in front of Willow placed both of her hands on her shoulders. "Trust  
>me, I have to get to the heart of the matter." Buffy sigh. <em>Trust me I don't want to, if there was anyother way. I would take it but this is the only way<em>. She took a deep breath.

"How?"

"From the inside."

"I don't..." _How is she going to do that unless...She's not thinking what I think she thinking...going inside that thing. Naw  
>can't be. But what if that is the only way...B, becareful. I don't want to...<em>She squinted her eyes to keep from crying. Even though she didn't like what Buffy was going to do she had to trust that Buffy knew what she was doing, usually she did.

"Get ready to back me up." Buffy added as she let go of Willow and started walking towards the dragon.

"I can do that." Willow tried to smile at her friend but she was having a hard time. She wanted to be out there with  
>her on this one, she also saw what it could do. I have to stay here incase she needs me, I can't be running around.<p>

Wilow told her the whole story about everything, _Three? There were three keys, Xander only gave me two? where's the third one?_ Then she rememebers the brushing of her pockets. _In my pocket?_ she smiled Y_ou put it in my pocket you...little_. She sniffed. Y_ou little sneak. You did save us. I'm doing this for you. She put it in her hand. The heart...the heart of love...the  
>love will set us free.<em>

"Eat me you son of a bitch." Buffy could hear the wings flapping. She felt the winds blowing dust in her face. Buffy was making this thing angery. Holding up her sword, she was ready, for what ever it was decided.

"Tasty mortal, you can't stop me. no one can." the dragon blutted out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I'm. I'm not afaid of you."

"Well you should be, look around I've killed all your friends and now you!"

Giles watched as the dragon's wet and slimmy tounge whip out of it's mouth, wrapped it's tounge around Buffy,  
>lifting her off the ground. swinging her in the air, Buffy loses her grip on the sword. The metal hits the ground,<p>

Clunk.

"You thought that, that sword was going to stop me. Then you are stupider then I thought." The dragon cried.

She swollowed. The heart stone she had in her hand felt like it was cutting into the flesh of her hand.  
><em>I have to hang on.<em> She wanted so bad to look down at..._what_ _if_ she sighed, _he's going to be alright_. _The dog is_  
><em>just licking him no big deal. right?<em>

"Opps," The dragon's jaws opened. Buffy closed her eyes, _I can...this is what has to be done_, she gripped the stone, the heart_...I... _She took one last breath of fresh air...

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

**ultimate sacrifice**

Chapter 31

Closer and closer she got to the center of the dragon's mouth, _what is that smell,_ there was no mistaked it.  
>It, the lingering, smell was the smell of death. Buffy noticed something caught in between the dragon's teeth,<br>_I didn't even what to think about what that is. _The stench was making her wish that he would hurry this up._ I can't  
>breathe, come on already. <em>

"Eat me already," she yelled at the massive beast, pretending to struggle. _Maybe this will get his attention and he will  
>hurry. I have to get this over with, Giles and the world are waiting and he's playing with me. What kind of beast does that?<br>_She took a long sigh. The dragon just stared at her._ Maybe he wants Giles to watch in pain, but that's just cruel.  
><em>She didn't know how much more of this, dangling she could take.

"This is the best the they could send?" The dragon swung her once. "What kind of town is this?" He laughed, "They  
>sent a child to do the work of..."<p>

"Of what?" Buffy's voice was filled with anger. She hated to be called a child. She had been through more then anymore  
>she wasn't a child, she was...<em>What am I? Not normal that's for sure. Normal people are just eaten quickly not played <em>  
><em>with. <em>The stone in her hand was getting hot._ What the...why is it? It's burning but I must hold on to it. _She squeezed her eyes shut._ Please hurry this up, _she whispered_. _

"Oh, well if this is the best they got, they just lost. This will be like eating candy," He chuckled. "Nice and sweet."  
>Buffy swollowed.<em> I would think twice about that. I'm may look sweet on the outside but mean as hell on the inside...<em>

"One, little swollow and off I go." Darkness englufed her as the dragon's mouth begain to close.

Through the darkness, Buffy reached her hand up holding the heart. She found the open shape on her necklace,  
><em>here goes nothing.<em> She placed the two together and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"No," Giles, screamed as he struggled to get out of the grip of the dog. The dog just licked him. Yuck, get me out of here. How come I got this? He turned his head. I've got to get it her. A wave of pain shot through him. His fingers brushed against somthing, somthing sharp but cool to touch. that's the sword that...that Buffy, he could hardly say her<br>name...his eyes filled with tears, what must she had gone through...I...he sniffed. I let her down too. More tears  
>fell as the dog continued to lick his face. He reached with all his might, his fingers touched the blade cutting him.<p>

_damn, that's hurt._ He could fill the blood pour out as another sharp pain went through him. "ow." He cried out.  
>Despite the pain that the dog, was causing in his other shoulder. He continued to reach for the sword. I have to do<br>this for her. He stretched with all his might. This time he grabbed hold of the weapon between his fingers and  
>slid it closer to him<p>

"Eat this," he jammed the sword upward into the dog's belly. The dog yelped out but didn't let go of Giles' shoulder.  
>Its claw actually dug deeper. Giles slid the knife out and then thrust his sword through the throat. The dog started to<br>convulse. Spitting blood all over Giles.

* * *

><p>Outside the Bronze a frantic Joyce was pacing behind the yellow tape that was put up on the Bronze to keep<br>them back. She was getting mad. For she was not getting any answers from the police about what had happened  
>or when they couldn't leave. W<em>hy won't they tell us anything. My daughter might be in there and i can't do<br>anything to help. _

"Ma'am noone is aloud in there till we know what happened and if it's safe." An officer told Joyce.

"Then why are we still here," Joyce complained. What she really wanted to say is that she was looking for her daughter,  
>get the hell out of her way. But she kept that to herself.<p>

"We are talking to everyone that might have seen anything." the man responded.

"Well, I didn't, can I go home," _I want to find my daughter. I have to know if she is ok, not do this._ Getting fustrated,  
>she walked back over to Willow's mother who was still chatting with another officer.<p>

"Like I said, I walked in, looking for..."

"Me," Xander broke in as he stepped between Joyce and Willow's mother. "They were looking for me, you found  
>me now," He place his arms around the two ladies, smiling. He glanced over that the officer, "Can we go now."<p>

"Not far," the officer sighed and left them. Xander shooted his fingers in a shooing motion. "That's it go on and pester someone else." He whispered lowering his head, sighing.

"Thanks," both ladies said unraveling themselves from his arms.

"We are all tired, I wish they would just leave us alone." Xander commented.

A screathing sound, covered all the demons. Xander watched as some people, huncked down covered their hands  
>over ears, "No." <em>What the...are those...<em>

Just then a loud Boom went off knocking all of them to the ground, flames shot out of the roof of the bronze. Xander craweled over to the two ladies and covered them as debris shot up in the air and was now coming down.

Another boom.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

**ultimate sacrifice**

chapter 32

Xander could smell the smoke, he didn't dare look up. If he did, he wasn't going to like what he saw, all kinds of ideas flooded his head, none of them good. _what was that? what else could go wrong?_

_Buffy..._he screamed in his head and then looked up. The bronze was on fire, Flames shoting out the top and every  
>window. He could hear a firetruck's sirens ringing in the distance. <em>That was close, what happened? Is all of this to<br>cover up the murder?_

* * *

><p>Buffy tears through the gaping hole , with the sicking sound of tearing muscles and the shattering of bones, but she emerges, all slimy with dripping goo. She wipes her face,<p>

"Ta Da." she calls as she lefts her arms, like a preformer after a routine but no one's there.

"Giles," She hollored, seeing him covered in blood. She collapes to her knees on the ground next to him. "Giles," he still didn't respond to her. She lightly smacks him on the cheek. "Giles wake up, now." She was about to pantic when  
>he starts to move, more like a twitch. "Giles," she raised her voice.<p>

"Huh...my head..." He blinks. "Willow..." he calls out thinking that's who was next to him as he waited for his eyes  
>to adjust.<p>

"No, It's me Buffy." she quicky responds to him.

"Buffy?" he blinked "Buffy!" he shouted this time. "I..." he tried to get up but was into much pain.

"Shh...don't talk save your strentgh,"

"Bu...your..." Willow cries.

"Alive and well." see finished her sentence.

"How...?" Faith who was helping Willow walk so she didn't fall down, asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, look at you. Both of you." Willow tried to smile.

"What can I say, I never give up." Faith commented.

"Go." giles points with one finger. Willow and Faith help Giles up, but Buffy placed her hand on him.

"Stay, down your hurt." she told him, like he really needed to be told that.

"Go," he repeated, laying back down.

"I can't leave you. I won't leave you, not like this." Buffy stated. _How am I going to get her out of here before..._

"I'll take him," Faith reading Giles concerned face, "you," she points to Bufy and then to Willow. "Take willow and the  
>two of you get home before," Faith sighed. "Before you get into trouble," then she mummbled "if you haven't already."<p>

"Right, we should...Buffy..." Willow was now getting his point. If they didn't go and were caught then...she didn't  
>want to think about what her mother was going to do next to her, she was already in trouble for earlier. Faith<br>was now kneeling next to Giles asking him if he felt that he could walk at all. He tried to nodd but Faith wasn't  
>so sure that they should move him just yet.<p>

Willow took Buffy's hand. "Come on, he will be in good hands."

"Here," Faith held up Cordelia's keys. "Take Cordelia's car."

"You stoled her keys?" Buffy questioned shocked. Faith just turned her face, not answering.  
>"You did, I can't drive a stolden car." Buffy answered. She glancd at Willow. "It is stealing."<p>

"Not if she doesn't know it." Willow shrugged.

Faith laughed. "Now she's got it." Buffy sighed, taking the dangling keys from Faith.

"If we..." Buffy started.

"Relax, I'll cover. I'll tell her I took it. Now go!" Faith stated. Giles nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Xander helps the ladies to their feet.<p>

"What was that all about?" Joyce asked as she turned her head and saw that the building was no longer there. "Oh,"  
>she swollowed, <em>Was someone was trying to cover something up. <em>she wondered. Then bad memories started to flood  
>back to her. It reminded her why she was here. Her daughter set fire to her last school,<em> was she... I hope not.<br>I couldn't...no she wouldn't do that to me...not again._

Xander notices that he smells something burning, he felt a tingle. Ahhh...he throws down his light weight jacket  
>and stomps on it trying to put out a small flame from the spark. All the comotion makes some stare at him. That's when Cordelia sees him. "Is that?" she blinks, "There's no way,"<p>

"Nothing to see here." he calls out to them. "I swear that sounded just like him. " She said as she decides to get a closer look. Tears flooded her eyes as she got closer. She still wasn't sure. It sure looks like him but...

"Xander...your..." she called out.

"Right here." he responded, sure enough it was him, she reconized the snide remake anywhere. "It is, it is." She rushed  
>up, grabbed him, throwing her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. Something that he still wasn't all that use to her doing in public. But he didn't mind that kind of welcoming home.<p>

"Thank god you alright. I was worried after..." he shot a glare at her and she stopped her thought.

"After what?"

"Oh hi, Mrs summers, after what happened..." Cordelia looked at Xander, still could believe that he was standing next to her.

_How does she know Buffy's mother. I don't think they have ever met before, but I could be wrong. um... _Xander shook his  
>head.<em> I don't remember a time when they would have meet.<em>

Cordelia swollowed, then took a few deep breaths, more to give her time to think some. "I..." she had to think twice since she didn't know what really happened outside. _How was he even was able to make it out after the wall claped on him._ "I got scared. I left him for a minute and..."

"I went to the restroom, like I told you I was." Xander lied. He was getting pretty good at it, hanging around Buffy all the time. "It wasn't my fault the music was too loud for you to hear it."

"Yeah," Cordelia could go with that. "I...I'm just glad you are safe," she smiled at him. "What happened in there...why are there some many cops and..." She looked around and saw that the Bronze was almost all ashes. _Is that what we did? ok buffy did I mean...look at this place, now where are we going to hang out. And where is Buffy, did she make it out? or...she didn't want to think about the other. Where's the rest of them? oh no...I shoundn't have left them...what if..._

"Was buffy?" Buffy's mother asked instead.

"No she was at home with Willow, they were listening to music, well at least I think they are, I...thought they were grounded.

"They are...that's why...we worried." Willow's mother stated.

"Oh, I was going to stop by to get a book I needed but I got distracted," Codelia smiled at Xander as she  
>responded trying to change the subject.<p>

"So she's at home studying,"

"I asume so, she's so good at that." She smiled at Joyce. "I mean her and Willow..."

_If Buffy lied to me...I'm going to..._Joyce thought,_ What am I going to do with her. Her friend says that she's home, I have to  
>believe that she thinks Buffy is. I'm not so sure though...Where else would she go then... <em>

"So you believe them to be at home," Willow's mother asked, seeing if Cordelia was lying.

"They were earlier, I mean...after Willow got off helping Giles that's where she said she was going. I would have gone  
>with her but the thing is study all afternoon, is not cool. And them being grounded and all...They were weren't they,<br>grounded I mean."

"Yes, that's what got me worried when I didn't see any of them." Willow's mother answered.

"I wouldn't worry then."

"Giles?" Xaner asked now worried about all of them. He knew that none of them where at home.

Cordelia shrugged. "He's probally in the library, the guy lives there. I mean always there. He just seems  
>like he lives there." <em>Maybe he does live there, I mean...sometimes he...<em>

* * *

><p>Faith had just left Giles, who had crawled a few feet, then collapsed onto the warm concrete of the street in the alleyway. Breathing like he had inhaled fire. He felt a shudder that went through him as he laid in the middle of the open alley. He had, broken ribs he was sure of that, maybe serveral other things. He gasped out. His shoulder was in so much pain. A firefighter who was on his break, happen to see him and got him some help.<p>

"We have another one, hurry." The woman yelled putting out her cigerate, not to far away from him. She bent down, "Someone's coming sir, hold on." They loaded Giles in an ambulance, the last thing he really wanted, but something he really needed this time, so he didn't stuggle this time. He shut his eyes, trying to relax as they drove off in the  
>already noisy night.<p>

* * *

><p>Xander out of the corner of his eye sees a person run by, he thinks that it was Faith that ran by. He poked at Cordelia<br>and leaned in to tell her what he thinks he saw. Both Cordelia and he ran into the alley, nothing. Cordelia sees a paper  
>and something that sparkles. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to see what it was. She picked it up, quickly glancing at the hand written, most likely by Faith, letter saying that Buffy and Willow went home by her car. <em>My car?<br>How? If I have the keys in my pocket. wait, I haven't felt them in a while. Then she remembered how Faith bumped into  
>her in the tunnels. That little theif, she took my keys and stole my car.<em> She quickly before Xander could see it folded it  
>back up.<p>

"What is it?" Joyce asked as she and Willow's mother joined them.

"Just some change." Cordelia stuffs it in her pocket and pretends to pull out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Joyce again. _Jeez this woman asks alot of questions_. _I can't blame the woman through,_ _not knowing._  
><em>she doesn't know a lot of stuff.<em>

"Just a piece of paper with Buffy's home..." Cordelia emphasis on the words 'Buffy'  
>and 'home', so that Xander would get the hint. <em>Hopfuly he would get it. <em>"home phone number on it."

_Why would she say it like that, what does Buffy's home have anything to do with._ Xander repeated in his mind what  
>she just said. <em>Buffy's home,<em> his mind shouted. _That means..._a smile crept across his lips. _I hope that means... _Xander didn't noticed that Cordelia slid the paper she had into his pocket._ That was easy. I'm turning into them more and more. That's for him just in case he didn't understand the meaning._

"Do you want me to call her?" was the frist thing that he thought out loud.

_way to go he did understand some, but that was not what I had in mind. Oh well,_

"Would you?" Buffy's mother had that, pleaing mother look on her face. Xander's heart drop. _Little does she know what her daughter does everyday to help the world._ He sighed. _Me and my big mouth_. Xander was nervious when he dialed Buffy's number. _Was she really going to  
>answer her phone after...<em>he sighed, as he heard the phone ringing. He was about to give up when...

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

**ultimate sacrifice**

chapter 33

Buffy froze standing on her staircase in her house when the phone rang, _just in time. _She thought_ but who would be  
>calling. Oh right, my mother. <em>She sighed,_ maybe if I don't answer it, they will go away._

"What if my mom saw us or maybe the police or..." Willow's pantic voice, interupted. Buffy was scared to answer the phone. _What if Willow was right what if we were seen by someone? what if my mom got so fed up that with us that she called the police, mom has threatened me on more then one occasion. Na she wouldn't do that or would she? _Buffy glanced at Willow once again, who just shrugged at her. _Some friend, I guess I'll have to answer it._ She swollowed. She reached for the phone.

"We didn't get caught. It's just..." she tried to calm Willow down. "I'll just think of a lie. Go turn some music on, that way."  
>Willow was already on that. She cranked up the volumn. Just in case that it was her mother calling her.<p>

"Hello?" Buffy answered.

_She sounds like herself_. Xander thought. "I was just checking on you," Xander said in his phone.

"Xander?" Buffy almost dropped the phone, when she heard his voice on the other end of the line. Willow's eyes lit  
>up, <em>did she just say Xander...as in the only one Xander. But I thought...I saw...<em>

"I was calling to see how you were." He somewhat shouted.

"Wait, I can't hear you." Buffy covered the phone with her hand. "Willow, can you turn that down some." Buffy  
>glanced over at her and noticed that her friend wasn't paying attention. <em>I'll have to do it myself.<em> She walked  
>over to the radio and turned the volumn down some making sure that it was still loud enough to hear, just in case her mother was with Xander. but why would she be? "Ok, now I can, go on..."<p>

"Are you with Willow?" he asked softer this time.

"I'm...yes...we..." Buffy had to come up with a lie, cause right then she knew that her mother was with Xander  
>calling about her.<p>

"Honey," her mom's voice answered back.

"Mom, I..." Buffy started to stutter some. "I...know..." She was trying to explain but her mother just cut her off.

"What's that noise in the background?" Buffy swollowed she remembered what her mother said about being  
>grounded and having no music playing.<p>

"I..." she shrugged her shoulders at Willow. "I was playing my radio, I know..."

"So you're home?" She asked hoping that her daughter was indeed safe home, nothing else really mattered.

"Yes, I...Willow came over...I know..." Buffy let out a long sighed. "I know no one was allowed to come over...  
>but she...I needed help studying for my history, you know that I'm not good at..."<p>

"So you are at home?"

"Yes, I already answered that. Why what's going on?" at that Willow's expression turned to worry. Just the tone of  
>Buffy's question made her more alert that something was going on over, well where ever they were.<p>

"Well, I saw your window open...I thought." there was worry in her mother's voice.

Something had happened, Buffy could feel it. _What else could have happened tonight?_

"I needed air..." _that wasn't a lie I did just...a different kind of air, like well...leaving._

"I thought you left." her mother contiuned on.

_Why would she be asking that kind of questioning, what's got her asking all kinds of questions..._

"No I..." she smiled at Willow, so far her mother mentioned nothing about them being out, but something wasn't  
>quite right. Buffy didn't want to say anything that would upset Willow. "I was listening to ." still, standing on the staircase Buffy shifted her weight to one side. "Now I'm going to take a shower." she abruptly said. "To get ready for..."<p>

"I'm just glade you are safe." Her mother said in that motherly tone of hers. That worried Buffy even more.  
><em>What was going on? <em>_Where was her mother and why did she ask if...I was safe? What was she not telling me.  
>Something...<em>Buffy shook her head, _maybe I don't want to know. Does she know what happened tonight? Did Xander  
>tell<em> _on me,_ _no he wouldn't do that to_ me _would he?_

Willow's mother snatched the phone. "Willow,"

Buffy handed Willow the phone, "Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Willow didn't really want to talk to her mother right now, she wanted to get cleaned up. So she could get some  
>rest. She didn't know if she could even stand up long enough to take a shower.<p>

"We will deal with the two of you later..." her mother said through the phone. "We are just glade that you two are safe."

click... "Hello?...She hung up on me." Willow shook her head. "Why would she just do that? And wha is this about being safe? What happened that she didn't tell us?" Buffy shook her.

"I don't know.." and then went upstairs leaving Willow more confused.

"As for you both." Willow's mother pointed at Xander, who threw up his hands. "Oh forget it, just go home."

"Can we get a ride, my car was...is..."

* * *

><p>Buffy tried to get some sleep after her mother had a few words with her about Willow coming over. She tossed<br>and turned. She did feel better that she save the day but something...something was nagging at her. She didn't know what. "Spike," she yelled out, then slapped her hand over her mouth as she sat up in her bed.

_Why would I yell out his name, of all people and __what does he have to do with this? _She shook her head_. I don't want to think about him but something just isn't right. Maybe I just hit my head too hard, yeah that's it. _she glanced over at the clock. 5:45Am stared at the numbers on her bedside alarm clock. _5:45 just my luck, by the time that I lay back down it wil be... _

She threw off the covers back,_ no time for the weak and the weary. Anyway I have to leave so I don't get the "lecture" this morning. _She snuck out the window_. "_See you later mom." she called.

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

**ultimate sacrifice**

chapter 34

Giles with his arm in a sling, sat at the library table, looking at his new book. The book that the troll sent him. _Why me? What does this book have to do with me? The letter,_ he thought. As he said that, a letter fell out. It wasn't the same one as before, different color paper. He unfolded it. _Was this meant for me? I don't...That's her.._.He sniffed the letter. Taking in her scent. _That was from...her, that's her handwritting. Why would it be in here, it's not like she sent it to me..._He sighed.

_Why get this letter now, I mean it's been..._he blinked. "I sill love you." he whispered as he held the letter. A tear landed on the note staining it. A cold wind rushed by him. "I love you also Rubert..." He shook his head. "I miss you."

"Me too," Buffy's voice interupted his thoughts.

"Buffy?" he turned to face her. "Oh, uh..."

"Deep in thoughts too huh..." She noticed that he folded the letter back up and pushed it back inside the books  
>back cover, trying to hide it from her.<p>

"I was just..." he couldn't tell her that he had just heard Jenny talking to him.

"Relax..." she said, staring at the book, "That..." she pointed to the book in front of him. "must be a new book. I got the whole story. Well, almost all of it."

"Do your friends tell you everything." He always wondered how she knew everything, well in the way of gossip.  
>That probally came more Cordelia then the others but still it drove him crazy having to listen to some of it.<p>

"Basicly yeah," she went on, "I can't hide anything."

_That's the truth. So then she...knows...about Spike._ He looked away.

Buffy felt that something was different here. _Cordelia was supposed to guard something here but what? Spike? What does he  
>have to do with...<em>she stopped that thought and went back in time._ Cordelia told me about the keys...was he? Here?_

_"_Giles what are you hiding?"

"Me? I...um...don't know what you are talking about?" he looked up at her.

"Spike,"

_"_Spike," He took a long dragged out sigh, that for Buffy told her that he knew something that he had not told her.  
>He didn't really want to get into that with her. He wanted Spike to just go away. He didn't trust anything about him<br>but Spike being in the condition that he was right now he shouldn't be anywhere else.

"I know you know something, I can read you." She took a seat across from him. Still locking eyes with him.

_Damn her friends, they tell her too much. I wonder if they told her he's in well, if he was human a __comma  
>and that he may never be the same? I not going to, she can see that for herself. If I decide to tell her where he is. <em>

"Giles, if you know where he is, which I know you do." Buffy smiled at him. "They told me that he was here yesterday. Cordelia actually, told me that, and how..." She got up from her chair. "Giles, I have to see him, if only just...I have to  
>thank him."<p>

_"_Buffy I don't...I don't think that's a good idea." Giles responded knowing that she was not going to give up on her quest to see him.

"Please Giles," She put on her puppy eyed look. The one he couldn't never say no to and she knew it. "I need...I need closure."

_That's a lie, if I ever heard one. But what could it really hurt. I mean he can't talk to her. And he can't move so he's really no  
>threat to her. I guess I will let her see him for a minute or so. <em>He sighed. Buffy took that as another victory that she  
>won over him.<p>

_"_Alright," he said, throwing up his arm. "I tell you. He's..."

"Where?" She wanted to know where._ Then what, what will I do? _Giles pointed with his head towards his office.

"In your office," Buffy was expecting him to be in there not at what she saw. Blood all over Gile's desk, well dried blood.  
><em>This is where?<em>

"I know what you are thinking," Giles said from behind her. "I didn't have time..."

"I see but...he's...not here like you said."

"Try the rug, carefully I might add."

"What?" she turned to face him. "What about the rug?"

"Pull the corner up. Slowly." _Has he gone mad, pull the corner of the rug up. What did he do bury him? If so what_  
><em>am I really going to find under there...a body...Am I going to have to call the police? If I did what do I say, I think<br>he killed a man...Is there going to be more blood under here. _She walk over to the rug and just stared at the spot she  
>was to lift.<p>

"What did you do to him?" her voice filled with anger.

"I...I did what he told me to do," he swallowed. does she believe me or does she think that I...I hope not I did what  
>he wanted me to do and..."He wanted me to..." Giles tried to explain but she was quick to comment.<p>

"To what kill him," she shot at him.

"He's not..." Giles took a deep breath and let it out "well..." Buffy didn' t want to listen to Giles anymore, so she slowly  
>lifted the corner of the rug. She rolled it back to expose a hole.<p>

"What?" she asked as she continued to pull the rug back showing more and more. "When did you?" She looked  
>at her watcher.<p>

"We did." Faith and a troll appeard at the bottom of a ladder like stucture. More like pieces of wood jamed into the  
>side of a wall. "Well, I can't take all the cridit. Angel's been working on this for months. He was almost done."<p>

"Angel did this," She turned to look at Giles but he wasn't there anymore. He was sitting, staring at his book. She glanced back at Faith, who was covered in dirt. "But why? Why would he do all this?"

"He was in love with you, enough said." Buffy was shocked. _Why didn't Angel tell me about this? What was he thinking to go under Giles' desk, or did he know where he was going? Maybe Giles was part of this? um...so where is Spike, long gone I_  
><em>bet but with the blood on the desk, I don't see how. Do I even want to know? From the info that I gather and the sight is that Spike was cut open to get the keys.<em> She placed her hand on her neck. Tears started to fall, _if that was true then where_  
><em>did these cuts have to be? Is he going to be...<em>

"Where does this?" Buffy asked, trying to get her mind to wonder to something other then Spike. She felt a pang of  
>fear not for herself but for him. <em>What is he going to be like? Is he even alive...<em>

"Carefully go down. There not all that sturdy yet," Faith called knocking Buffy out of her thoughts. "That is if you are coming." Buffy thought about how they were just underground and...She had to get over the fear and go say something  
>to the real hero. <em>If he...what if he...stop thinking and just go down there<em> her mind tod her.

All that Buffy could see from where she was looking down in the hole was dirt.

"You know that you can come in here, it's not like..." Faith started then stopped. Spike lay in the open  
>casket in a nook in the side wall.<p>

"Is he..." Buffy whirled around. Nothing, no one was around. _I guess I'm on my own...again._ Buffy walked closer. She  
>took a deep breath, <em>I can do this. I can do this.<em> She stopped at the casket and peared down at him. She swollowed, Spike  
>layed so, so still. She hesitate for a moment and then she picked up his hand. N<em>o colder then usual.<em> She tried to joke to herself. "Why wont you move? I think..." she sniffed. "Are you dead?" She laughed, "That was a good one, you are, well somewhat dead already but...this feels different. She put his hand down. I just..." She could  
>fell tears starting to invaid her eyes. "I just wanted to thank you, Spike." she whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the top of the head. Why she didn't know, something made her do it...Why was she feeling bad for this guy, <em>I mean all he wants to do is to stop me...kill me... and now...he wants to help...what is with that<em>? She shook her head.

"I will remember...remember this day. The day the world was saved by a vampire." She sniffed as she walked away.

**The end.  
><strong>  
><strong>(Thank you to all the characters, you may go for now. <strong>  
><strong>All characters are released. ha ha ha. Till next time.)<strong>

**How did you like it? I was very pleased with it. I hope that someone enjoyed it too. Please write a review and tell me. **  
><strong>The good, bad and the ugly are welcome. While working on this story, I got an idea for another one. So hopfully <strong>  
><strong>more to come from me.<strong>


End file.
